Harry Potter and the Sunnydale Crew
by Janine42584
Summary: BTVS & HP. By a chance encounter Buffy and Company learn of a whole new magical world they never knew existed and all the problems this world is having. Will the wizarding world want there help? Can some things be forgiven? Full Summary Inside.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Angel.

_Thoughts are italicized._

Chapter One – A New Beginning

The air was still. The dust was just now beginning to settle. Once the dust had cleared it was easy to make out a crater that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The town of Sunnydale that, up until a few hours ago, stood tall with numerous houses and buildings, had been reduced to rubble. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign fell to the ground. There was no one in sight except a group of people standing by a bus. No one could say anything, they were still recovering from destruction they had just witnessed. It was impossible for them to know how many people had lost their lives because they were still in the town when it collapsed. They did know that they had lost many of their people. _So many potentials were lost,_ Dawn thought. _No, not potentials, slayers. All slayers now._

"Ummm, guys!" Dawn could hear Colleen yell. "Juliet is bleeding out. I don't know what to do."

This brought Dawn and the others out of their thoughts. Everyone ran back on the bus. Dawn passed Wood as she walked in. _He doesn't look so great_, she thought. She walked to where Sara, a blonde covered in blood, was looking after Shannon's cuts.

"I just can't get gutted somewhere other than my stomach now can I?" Shannon joked, but she winced from the pain as she began to laugh. Dawn touched Sara's shoulder.

"I'll take it from here," Dawn comforted her. "Try and get some rest."

Sara got up and moved to the front of the bus to sit down as she was instructed. Dawn took over once Sara left. Shannon was cut much worse than Dawn had originally thought. She tried to use as much gauze as she could to slow the bleeding. She took this opportunity to look around the school bus. The relief anyone had felt over winning the battle with the First was replaced by a new wave of fear for their fellow warriors. The seats were littered with bleeding girls. The back of the bus had become somewhat of a graveyard. Buffy started moving the dead girls to the back so that the young slayers didn't have to look at their dead comrades. Michelle, an attractive brunette covered in blood, began lightly shaking the girl sitting next to her. The girl was pretty beaten up, she had a large puncture wound in her back. A horrified look crossed Michelle's face as she realized the girl was dead. _I never even learned her name,_ Michelle thought with regret. _Everyone is dying,_ she began to panic as she looked around. Xander noticed Michelle's distress and came to see what was wrong. When he noticed the girl was dead and silently picked her up moving her to the back of the bus. Andrew sat down next to Michelle to comfort her. The bus ride stretched on forever, there seemed to be no end in sight. Dawn was beginning to worry if they had made a mistake deciding to head to the Hyperion Hotel. The decision not to go to a hospital was made early on; Angel had assured everyone that he would have people at the hotel able to help the injured.

The bus screeched to a halt outside a beautifully old building. Dawn figured they had reached the Hyperion Hotel. Buffy was first to be on her feet, she headed into the hotel to get help. Giles instructed those girls with minor injuries to help those whose injuries were worse. Dawn and Sara carefully helped Shannon off the bus, while Colleen and Michelle helped Juliet. Buffy was running out of the hotel followed by Angel, Gunn, and Fred. The scene inside the hotel was a chaotic one. Girls, none of them over the age of twenty, were sprawled out covered in blood. Men and women were rushing around quickly between girls trying to help heal the wounds. Buffy's cut stomach was currently being checked over by Fred. Dawn, along with Rona, was helping one of the men in white clean the wounds of one of the slayers.

"Thanks again for doing this," Buffy said to Angel, as he approached her and Fred. "We just didn't know where else to go. We can't have people asking question."

"You will always have a place here," Angel reassured her. "You know that."

Once all the major wounds had been cared for, Dawn walked up the stairs to where she was told her room would be. All she could think about was sleep. _I think I'll sleep for a few weeks,_ Dawn thought as she fell into bed.

---One Month Later – Los Angeles---

"We have to go!" Buffy was shouting with Angel again. "There are girls out there who don't know who they are; they don't know why they have this power. They could hurt people, hurt themselves. You want me to stay because you want us to be together. But I already told you, I'm not ready for that! God, Angel, let it be!"

Buffy stormed off and up the stairs, leaving a very sullen looking Angel behind her. Angel's face changed from sorrow to brooding very quickly and he walked out into the night.

"You'd think they would fight a little less on our last day here," criticized Juliet. "Geeze, I don't know how you dealt with that them for so long Willow."

"You learn to tune them out," answered Willow. "At least that's what I've learned to do. They'll make up before we leave."

---One Year Later – Italy---

"Uh oh," Dawn said as she hung up her cell phone. She ran down the hall and into the dining room. She knew her sister would yell at her, but today, it didn't matter. Dawn busted into the room to find Buffy making out with a hot Italian guy. Buffy looked up at her younger sister with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I know, I know," Dawn started. "Your one date night. But this is more important."

"It better be," Buffy said as she walked out of the room. She grabbed her sisters' arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Gunn called me earlier today," Dawn said frantically. "He said they were going to take on this group called 'The Circle of the Black Thorn.' Apparently, they are the top of the food chain when it comes to Wolfram & Hart. So I sent some of our LA girls to check it out, you know make sure everyone makes it ok. And well, that was Nessa, she said it's bad. Like really bad, like everyone's dying, there are vampires, demons, and dragons bad. We have to do something."

--- Los Angeles Streets---

"So everyone knows the plan, right?" Buffy said. "No one dies. We get everyone we can out and kill everything we can. Don't play the hero, got it?" Buffy look directly at Kennedy. Everyone nodded and created a circle around Willow. There was a bright flash and they were in a dark ally in Los Angeles. Shouting could be heard down the ally.

Dawn ran along side her four best friends: Shannon, Michelle, Sara, and Rona. They all ran into the bloodbath in front of them. There were dead demons everywhere. It reeked of blood and insides. Dawn took her fighting stance as the first demon lunged at her. His axe swung down, Dawn jumped out of the way just in time. Before he could lift it up for another swing Dawn's own sword was plunged into his stomach. A purple faced demon came at her from the right; she didn't have time to get her sword out of the other demon. The purple demon swung down his sword only to be stopped by a sword from Dawn's left. Rona was there; she swung again and chopped off the demons head.

The fight went on like this for over an hour. Suddenly there was a blinding blue light from the sky. All the demons were pulled back into their own dimensions.

"I guess they realized we weren't going to be stopping," Faith said. "Okay, get those that are still living first, then we'll come back for the bodies. Move it!"


	2. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Angel.

Chapter Two – A Chance Encounter

Dawn walked down the streets of L.A., patrolling. The empty road glistened after a sudden rainstorm that had just passed. As she turned a corner, a young man caught her eye. He was dressed strangely, in robes. She would almost say he was wearing a Halloween costume. He looked to be about six foot, the hood of his robe was up so she couldn't see his face, but she could see a glimmer of red hair. She decided to follow him at a distance to make sure he wouldn't get attacked. As she got closer she could hear him talking to himself.

"Stupid fuckin' portkey!" He growled. "How did it get me here? Of all bloody places."

Dawn's skin began to tingle and she shivered slightly. There were vampires close by, she could feel it. The man began to grumble about how "the stupid Ministry would hear of this." She could tell he didn't have a clue where he was going because he was turning at random corners. _Where could he be going at this time of night, without a car and in this neighborhood?_ Dawn wondered. She was so busy following him that she didn't see where he was leading them.

"Well, well, well, look what wondered into our neck of the woods," someone from in front of the man said. Dawn cloaked herself in a nearby shadow preparing herself for the battle that was inevitable. The man looked up at the vampire that had just revealed himself.

"You really don't want to fuck with me today," the man said, "I'm not in the mood to curse you. Just do us both a favor and walk away."

"Not in the mood to curse me, huh?" the vampire laughed. "Well, don't worry, that won't happen."

The vamp lunged at the man and Dawn made her move. She got to him before he could even lay a finger on the man. She hit him in the mouth with the palm of her hand. His teeth cut it slightly.

"Fucker!" Dawn shouted, "You bit my freakin' hand."

"Who are you little girl?" the vamp asked. "Why don't you stay and be my dessert." Dawn circled around him and placed herself between the vamp and man.

"Why, I'm hurt," Dawn pouted, "you don't know what I am? Maybe this will help." With that Dawn pulled out a stake and leapt at the vampire. She swung her fist at his jaw, but he was too quick. He ducked and jabbed her in the stomach with his fist. Dawn stumbled back, but was back for round two in no time flat. She hit the vamp square in the nose, breaking it. While he was distracted with his nose she plunged the stake into his heart, bursting him into dust.

"Are you OK?" Dawn asked the man, helping him to his feet. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"What…How…Who?" was all the man could muster.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Dawn laughed. It was then she decided to look up. When she did she couldn't believe her eyes. There had to be at least fifty or sixty pairs of glowing eyes staring at her in the dark, the vampires beginning to surround them. Dawn grabbed the man's hand and began to run. Behind her the vampires began to charge after them, obviously pissed about her killing one of their own. She reached in her pocket and fumbled to open her cell, pushing speed dial number two.

"Hey guys?" she panted into the phone, "Yeah, yeah, doing great. No, don't give the phone to… Yeah, hi Sara. Listen I'm kinda in a jam here…Yup about sixty…I know, I hadn't seen them here before either. Just send me someone, anyone…Thanks. Bye."

Dawn was dragging the man around another corner. She was hoping to get them out of the more populated demon streets back onto the more human ones. _How did I get this deep into demon territory without even realizing it?_ she thought. Suddenly a vampire dropped on top of Dawn from a fire escape. She was thrown to the ground skinning her knee, elbow, and every other part of skin that was showing.

"Run!" Dawn screamed to the man, "Don't worry about me, help is on the way." The man turned to run, but at the last second charged the vampire on top of Dawn. He fumbled with a tiny stake. The vampire kicked it out of his hand and it broke in half. The man paled when this happened. With one last look at the stake he grabbed her hand and they continued to run down the streets. As they turned one final corner they saw a pack of girls standing with weapons drawn.

"Finally," Dawn exclaimed, "What the hell took you so long?"

"You should be happy we came at all," Faith said to Dawn, smiling. "Get whoever this is back to the Hyperion, ASAP. One of the girls brought your car."

Faith didn't have to tell Dawn twice. The cuts all over her were starting to sting. _It's so stupid to be blessed with partial Slayer strength, but barely any of the Slayer healing power and pain resistance,_ Dawn thought as she led the man to the car.

They entered the parking structure with all of the Slayers cars in it. Dawn quickly found her midnight blue Mustang and walked towards it.

"Listen," Dawn started, "I know this is all shocking and mind bending and all that crap, but seriously just get in the car and I can take you somewhere to fix you up."

"Who…or should I ask, what are you?" the man asked as they got in the car.

"That, my friend, is the million dollar question," Dawn said. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Tim," was all he said. They drove the rest of the way to the Hyperion in silence.

Dawn pulled into the underground parking lot and led Tim up to the hotel lobby. Once inside Dawn shed her jacket she was wearing and flung it on one of the nearby couches, revealing the many scars, fresh cuts, and burses.

" Illyria!" Dawn shouted. "I need you to check this guy out to see if he's okay." Dawn motioned for Tim to sit down. _Why is he all non-talkative?_ She wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fred walking into the lobby.

"Oh, sorry Fred," Dawn started, "didn't realize it would be you."

"That's ok Dawnie," Fred replied. "Now let me check…umm…what's your name?"

"Tim."

"…Tim over." Fred took him to one of the huge empty rooms on the first floor that was now dubbed the name " Slayer Hospital." Dawn was going to follow, but then decided to head up the stairs to a closed door. She cracked the door open and peeked her head in. The room was rather bare and dark. In the center of the room was a large king size bed with a man laying on it. There were tubes and hospital equipment surrounding the bed.

"Gunn?" Dawn said softly, "I just wanted to come in and check on you." Dawn and Gunn had kept in touch ever since Sunnydale collapsed; they had quickly become good friends. While they both grew up very differently, one roaming the streets of L. A. the other with a slayer as a sister, they both understood each other. She sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at Gunn's calm face. "Just wake up please, that's all I ask. You need to; there are a bunch of hot Slayers everywhere. You'd be in heaven." The door to the room _creaked_ open. Dawn turned her head to see Fred walk in the room.

"How is Tim?" Dawn asked.

"Fine, a little shaken up from all the ruckus, but other than that okey-dokey," Fred responded. Suddenly her voice dropped, "He has yet to fully fade, ancient one. I would have thought muck like him would have faded all together months ago, but he has proven himself to be a strong fighter."

"Was that a compliment?" Dawn asked, her voice happy, yet suspicious. "A compliment from the Old One? Didn't think I'd live to see the day that happened."

"I merely meant strong for muck," Illyria began, "I wasn't…"

"No, no, no," Dawn interrupted a sly smile forming on her face. "You said, and I quote, _proven himself to be a strong fighter._ No mention of 'muck.' I think someone's more human side is coming through."

"One day we will rule the world, ancient one…" Illyria began. Her words trailed off as Dawn walked out of the room saying goodnight to Gunn, hoping to get out of the "we will rule all the worlds" talk she often got from Illyria.

As Dawn walked down the stairs she caught a glimpse of Tim looking in awe at all of the weapons that were lying everywhere. Dawn was now in the lobby and he still hadn't noticed her.

"I swear," Dawn began, startling Tim, "we always tell them that they need to put their toys away. It's gonna look bad if someone ever actually wants to come here thinking it's a hotel. I don't think that's ever happened though. Be funny if it did, don't you think?"

"Who exactly are the 'them' that you keep referring to?" Tim asked.

"He speaks," Dawn exclaimed. "Here I thought you had lost your voice along the way."

"What you can do… it's just, in all my training; I've never seen anything like it."

"All your training? You're not government are you?" At his confused look Dawn figured he wasn't so she continued, "I guess being raised around it makes me forget that there are people who don't understand."

"You still didn't answer my question, who are they?"

"Umm…" Dawn tried to think of a convincing answer, but luckily she was interrupted by the front doors of the Hyperion bursting open.

"That's because it's not her question to answer," came Buffy's voice from behind them. "Dawnie, are you OK?" Buffy rushed to Dawn, checking her up and down.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it really is, I swear," Dawn explained. "This is Tim, the guy I saved." Tim huffed behind her in disapproval with her choice of phrasing.

"Don't worry," Buffy laughed, "More muscular men than you have been saved by the likes of one of us."

"Look whatever," Tim said. "I really need to be going. I'm sure I have people looking for me already."

"Well," Buffy snapped, "you're welcome. I've never heard of a guy wanting to leave a hotel full of young women." Buffy then said more calmly, "but if that's what you want… You can use the hotel phone to call whoever you need, or one of us could take you."

"Ummm…Yes, the phone. What was the number again?"

Buffy gave Dawn the 'I don't get it, what's up with him' look. Dawn just shrugged and began to put some of the stray weapons away. She could hear him on the phone.

"Hello?" He started uncertainly. "Oh, thank Merlin it still works…yeah some place called the Hyperion Hotel…in Los Angeles…are you kidding? Why so long…good point…just hurry." Tim hung up the phone and began to walk back towards Dawn and Buffy. "They should be here in fifteen minutes."

"'K. But you know we wouldn't have minded taking you." Dawn responded.

"It's cool."

Dawn shrugged and walked over to the CD player that was just recently installed. She pushed play and the soundtrack to _Wicked_ began to blast through the lobby in surround sound. _What is this Feeling? _ was the song that began to play. Dawn began to sing at the top of her lungs, she truly did have a great voice.

"Loathing\ Unadulterated loathing\ For your face\ Your voice\ Your clothing\ Let's just say - I loathe it all\ Ev'ry little trait, however small\ Makes my very flesh begin to crawl\ With simple utter loathing\ There's a strange exhilaration\ In such total detestation\ It's so pure and strong!\ Though I do admit it came on fast\ Still I do believe that it can last\ And I will be loathing\ Loathing you\ My whole life long!"

Buffy leaned over to Tim, "We're going to New York to see _Wicked_ in a week and she has been breaking out in song all the time since she found out. At first it was cute, but now it's kinda annoying."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at the young woman in front of him singing her heart out. She was dancing around like a maniac. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have never believed this young girl in front of him had actually taken on a group of vampires. The front door busted open to reveal Spike looking like he had just gotten the beating of a lifetime.

"Oh she's not at it again is she?" He asked as he walked in. "Bloody hell, at least sing the good one about flying."

"Spike!" Dawn screeched as she ran and jumped on him. "I didn't know you'd be coming home. I thought you were gonna stay in _the old country_ longer than that. Oh, this is so great! We've all missed you so much. How was England? Was it the way you remember it? Or was it all stupid and different? Oh and-"

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted, "If you want and answer to any of your questions try breathing and let Spike talk." Buffy walked over to Spike and gave him a welcome home hug.

"Thanks Goldilocks," Spike said smiling as Buffy gave him the 'don't call me that look'. "Now as to your questions, all will be answered soon."

"Is it something bad?" Dawn asked suddenly very serious.

"Like I said, later," was all he would answer, "Where is every- What, I'm gone for a month, you get a new bloke," he said, just then noticing Tim.

"What?" Buffy asked confused. Then when it dawned on her, "Not that it's any of your business, but that's Dawn's 'new bloke' as you put it."

"WHAT?" Spike yelled, "He's too old for my bit! He can't be! What's wrong with you Slayer, have you lost your mind? To let her go out with, with, HIM!"

Buffy began to laugh, Dawn looked horribly humiliated, and Tim looked like he was ready for a fight. Spike lunged for him, but Dawn stepped in front of him.

"He's not," Dawn began, "Buffy's just trying to make trouble. He's someone who was caught in a vamp attack."

Buffy was now on the floor laughing. Spike began to calm down. At that moment a car horn sounded twice. Tim moved towards the door.

"That's for me," he said, "thanks for everything by the way."

"What they don't even come to the door?" Buffy asked, "Geeze what polite people."

"They just have other places they need to be. Thanks again," was all he said and then he was out the door.


	3. A New Truth

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter.

Chapter Three – A New Truth

Dawn was sitting at the main table in the Hyperion's dining room. Sitting around the table was Buffy (who was looking irritatedly at Spike), Spike (who was currently talking), Giles (who was looking very intrigued), Xander (who was looking confused), Willow (who was looking pissed at Kennedy), Kennedy (who was looking pissed at Willow), Andrew (who was looking excited that he was involved), Faith (who was looking bored), Illyria (well, who really knows what she was thinking), Shannon, Michelle, Rona, and Sara (who were all just sitting waiting for their orders).

"Okay," Buffy started as calmly as she could. "Let me get this straight. You were in England, doing 'your thing,'" she said, adding air quotes for emphasis, "when you heard a group of vamps talking about how they were being extended an offer to join the most powerful wizard ever? Is that right?"

"That's right, love."

"And there is a world. One that none of us know about with witches and wizards and magic, that you have known about for year, decades, hell maybe even centuries, and never thought to tell us about!" Buffy's voice was progressively growing louder and angrier. "A world that has MAGIC! With healing spells and shit. How could you not tell us? Do you know how much this could have come in handy?"

"Listen _love,_" Spike was getting angry now too. "I've lived a long time, I haven't even heard of this world in decades. Last I heard there was an evil wizard and he was killing everybody off. After hearing nothing about it for long enough I just assumed they killed themselves off. As for why I didn't tell you, it didn't concern you! It had nothing to do with you! You aren't pissed about the healing potions, you're mad because I knew something you didn't."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Buffy shouted, pushing her chair back as she stood up. "I am mad because this could have helped us. I don't care if you knew about it first. You should have told me."

"Okay, okay," Dawn stood up knowing there was no end in sight for the fight that was about to unfold. "Lets all calm down. No one is at fault here. We know of this world now and that's all that matters. Now we need to decide what to do with this information."

No sooner than Dawn had finished this sentence, there was a loud CRACK in the lobby. Buffy and Faith jumped from their seats and rushed into the lobby to investigate.

------

The sight that lay before Buffy and Faith in the lobby was a very unexpected one. There were four people, dressed strangely, standing in the middle of the lobby shouting spells, while the slayers dodged the spells and fought back. Buffy ran in first, kicking a young man with red hair in the chest (he flew back against the wall).

"Petrificus Totalus!" Buffy heard a female voice to her left yell, before she could do anything her arms and legs snapped together and she fell over unable to move. At this Faith jumped into the fight. A red light flew past her as she made her way to the man who looked like Merlin.

"FREEZE!" Willow shouted as she entered the room. The entire room froze; no one was able to move. That was when everyone behind Willow entered the lobby. There were slayers bleeding on the ground, a large black man about to be kicked in the jaw, a strange looking man was pointing a small stake at one of the slayers, a young woman was pointing a stake a Buffy (who was on the ground), a redheaded young man starting to stand up, and Merlin looked quite confused. Willow's hair flickered black as she walked into the middle of the room (straight for Merlin). She looked at him and waved her hand past him. Slowly he was able to move again.

"I am terribly sorry, but however did you do that?" he started, but Willow silenced him.

"We will be the ones to ask the questions," Willow began; her voice was slightly lower than normal. "Who the hell do you think you are barging in here attacking our girls?"

The old man began to answer, but no noise came out. Willow waved her hand again and nodded for him to continue.

"I am so sorry," he began again. "We meant to Apparate just outside your establishment, not inside. Apparently our calculations were a bit off." He chuckled. Giles stepped forward, obviously not amused.

"Tell us what you are doing here or I will let her kill you all with the blink of her eyes," Giles warned in a very stern tone.

"Yes, yes, of course." He responded, a twinkle in his eyes. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I recently stumbled upon information of your Watchers' Council and the Hellmouth and I wanted to come here to speak with the head of the Council."

Giles glanced at Willow and with the nod of her head, all of the slayers were unfrozen. Dawn, Sara, and Shannon rushed forward to check on the wounded. Buffy walked up to Dumbledore.

"The Council is dead," Buffy plainly stated. "So go back to wherever it is you've come from. I don't help people who attack my friends."

"Actually love," Spike began, "you do that quite often. Why don't we hear Merlin out and see what it is he has to say."

Buffy scowled at Spike. However, before she could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"Would it be possible to free my comrades?" He respectfully asked. "I've heard some about what happened to the old Council and I understand that you are not them. I would greatly love to speak to each of you. I am very interested to learn what the life of a Slayer is like. Actually, you've recently helped out a comrade of mine."

Everyone in the room froze. No one knew about Slayers. No one except those who wanted to start trouble. How did they help one of these strange people without noticing? Dawn was the one to approach Dumbledore. He looked at her quite interested.

"Tim?" Dawn asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Dumbledore nodded, so Dawn continued. "You guys remember Tim don't you? Don't tell me all of your memories are that bad . . . A couple days ago, dressed weird. You,' she said to Buffy, 'told Spike he was my new boyfriend."

That seemed to trigger people memories. Buffy approached Dumbledore.

"Explain who you are and fast," Buffy said. "Then, maybe, we'll let your people free."

"Very well, as I said," Dumbledore began again. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster at Hogwarts. I was intrigued when Charlie told me -"

"Who's Charlie?" Dawn interrupted quickly.

"Charlie Weasley is the young man you met," Dumbledore said as he pointed to the young man frozen in a rather awkward position. "I know he looks different than the last time you saw him." Dawn approached Charlie and looked at him closely. His eyes were the only thing that could move. He followed her every move. _Did he have red hair?_ Dawn thought, _I can't remember. But I remember those eyes, that is definitely Tim._

"So why didn't he have the hair before?" Dawn asked. "I mean it's rather noticeable."

"He did," Dumbledore explained. "He changed to a different color before you noticed. Our world is not the most pleasant world at the moment. Certain families are well known, the Weasleys is one of them. There are times we must all go undercover. Now where was I? Oh right, Charlie told me of his encounter with you. The people of our world know of the Vampire Slayer as a myth. Something that people make up to, help them sleep better at night. I have always been skeptical over the idea the Slayer was a myth and when Charlie said that there was a group of girls with super powers, I called upon a few favors and found out about your old Council and what happened. My condolences for your loss."

"No loss there," Faith said flatly. Off Dumbledore's confused look she continued. "We've all had many bad encounters with the old Watchers' Council. Let's just say they weren't five-by-five."

"Muggles?" Giles asked trying to change the subject. But to be quite honest he was rather curious.

"Non-magic folk," Dumbledore explained freely. Giles looked from Buffy to Willow.

_What do you think?_ Buffy asked Giles.

_He seems sincere._ Willow thought.

_Let them go,_ Giles decided. Dumbledore watched the exchange with much interest. He could feel the power emitting through the air as they talked. _They can speak to each other through their minds? Interesting…_ He thought. Willow waved her hand and all of Dumbledore's people were free. Every slayer tensed as the strangers began to move. Charlie was the first to speak.

"This is awkward," Charlie, laughed nervously. "Sorry I about being so rude last time I was here. I was undercover as an American wizard." Charlie quickly stopped explaining when he was hit sharply with a cane by the strange looking man. Charlie turned to Willow and asked, "How did you do that? I didn't even see your wand. Where is your wand?"

"Wand?" Willow asked. "What are you talking about? I don't have a wand."

"Don't have a wand?" The strange looking man asked. "What are you?"

"Ummm, last time I checked," Willow answered poking her cheeks and arm, "I was still human."

"I can already tell this is going to take a long time," Giles said. "Why don't we go to the dining room to straighten this all out?"

------

The strange group entered the dining room. Buffy and Giles sat at the head of the table. Dumbledore sat on the far side across from Buffy and Giles. The others filled in on either side of the table. Dawn sat between Sara and Shannon, eyeing Charlie warily. _What we're just supposed to trust these people who can change their look at a moments notice?_ Dawn thought. She was brought out of her thought as the group began to talk.

"So are you the most powerful wizard the vampires wanna join?" Spike bluntly asked.

"Vampires?" The tall black man asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh God," Kennedy wailed. "You don't know what vampires are!"

"Kennedy!" Willow hissed, "Don't be so freakin' rude. Let me explain. Long ago, the world was not a paradise like many think it was. It was filled with demons, but they lost control and were forced to leave this realm. The last demon to leave this earth mixed his blood with a mortal and that is how vampires came into existence. I know it's shocking, they're real."

"Fascinating," the strange looking man answered. Willow looked very proud. "We know that vampires exist," at this comment Willows face fell slightly, "but we've never been able to figure out their whole history. Where is it you learned that lassie?"

"Oh, um, Giles really." Willow answered truthfully. Giles stood at hearing his name.

"I say we start with introductions around the room," Giles suggested. "I am Rupert Giles and I am Watcher to the oldest living Slayer on record."

"I am Buffy Summers," was all Buffy said. Faith, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Spike, Illyria (as Fred), Andrew, Dawn, Shannon, Michelle, Rona, and Sara all introduced themselves much the same way as Buffy did. The Scoobies looked towards the strangers waiting for their introductions.

"I will start then. I am Alastor Moody," Moody said plainly. "I am a retired Auror."

"Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks." A young woman said with a bright smile. "I am an Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"Kingsley Shacklebot, I am also an Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"I'm Charlie Weasley," Charlie said slowly and rather nervous. "I work with dragons in Romania."

"And as I've said I'm Albus Dumbledore. It worries me that vampires are speaking of joining a powerful wizard. You see these are very dark times for our world. Just like muggles, wizards can go either good or bad. We currently have a dark wizard threatening our world." Dumbledore went on to tell the Sunnydale crew everything about their world and all the problems it was currently having. Every occasionally someone would ask a question to clarify something, but mostly everyone was listening intently hanging onto his every word. When he was finished, he explained why it was he was here.

"Now," Dumbledore chuckled, "that's not even the reason we are here. I didn't intend on telling you about our world because it is our world and, as such, it is our problem. The reason I am here is much happier. Ever since I found out about the Slayer, I've wondered if she could perform magic. Now let me explain, technically she is a magical creature and because of this, with a wand she should be able to channel a fraction of her power through a wand. This may or may not be the case with all Slayers though. Some people are naturally more magical, it's in their blood. Therefore, if someone has any potential to be magical, if they were a Slayer as well, that potential would be amplified to where she may be able to use a wand. I came to you, the new Council, because I would love the opportunity to train or help to get this generation's Slayer training in a magical way, that is if any possess the potential for magic."

When Dumbledore was finished Buffy looked between Faith, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Dawn, unsure of what to do.

_Should we trust him?_ Buffy asked the said group.

_He seems to be on the up and up,_ Xander noted.

_On the up and up?_ Dawn asked, _when on earth did you start saying that?_

_Hey, I can say that if I want_, Xander said offended.

_Do focus please,_ Giles interjected. _I think we should tell them, but it's a group decision, it affects every Slayer._

_Let's do it,_ to everyone's surprise it was Faith who said this. The group quickly agreed and they began to tell their story. Of course, certain parts were left out, Faith killing a man, Giles killing people, Willow killing someone and trying to end the world, Andrew killing someone, but they did tell the majority of their story. Ending with how every potential was now a Slayer.

"And you did this?" Moody asked Willow. Willow gave a small nod. "Fascinating. I've never met a Wicca with so much power. You are very rare indeed."

"Would you be interested in learning magic?" Dumbledore asked the group.

"We will have to discuss it at length on our own." Buffy responded. "It will be up to each girl whether she wants to be tested for magic or not. It will take a couple of days for us to contact all of our people. How can we reach you?"

"Just send us a note saying the time and the place," Dumbledore said. He conjured an owl out of thin air. The Sunnydale crew all gasped and leaned back. "Just tie the note to one of his legs and tell him to bring it to me and I will get it within the day."

"Not to be rude or anything," Shannon said, "but exactly why would we ever tie anything to the foot of an owl and expect it to go anywhere?"

"Owls are our form of postal service," Charlie explained, glancing towards Buffy. "They can get a letter anywhere in the world at record time."

"So we can expect a response in two day, as to whether you want us to return?" Dumbledore asked Buffy and Giles.

"Yes," Giles answered. The group stood up and bid each other farewell. There was a loud CRACK as the group of wizards disapparated. The whole Sunnydale crew jumped back at the noise. Everyone began to filter out of the room talking excitedly about what had just happened.

----- ----- ----- ----- ---- -----

**_Author's Note:_** I HATE Kennedy, I'm sorry but I couldn't ever stand her when she was on the show. So she will be leaving this story very soon never to return, well, she may return once to cause trouble (or maybe I'll have her die really badly, don't know yet). So that's my warning if you like Kennedy I wouldn't read this for a story about her. Secondly attached to the next chapter I will have minor outlines about then "new" slayers that I will be focusing on. Not everything but some. I realized that I didn't say much and I may see them in my head, but you guys can't. So that's it for now.


	4. We Chosen Few

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Harry Potter, or Angel

Chapter 4: We Chosen Few

Around the room everyone was in a sort of stunned silence. After everything that they had just found out, they couldn't be blamed. Buffy looked up from her thoughts and addressed the group.

"Well," Buffy began. "Should we do this? I mean, is it, like, ethical or whatever? I feel like something isn't right. I'm not sure what we should do."

"Why wouldn't it be right?" Kennedy quickly argued. "Think of what we could do with magic. The more power, the better, right?"

"Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely," Willow stated solemnly. "I've been there. I've had absolute power; it's a dangerous thing to have. Would it be right to give this kind of power to young girls, some of whom just found out they were Slayers? What if they abuse their powers? I'm not in any way saying we shouldn't take Merlin up on his offer, I just think we should seriously think about the possible consequences before we do."

"I agree," Giles said. "Let's all take the night to think this over. Weigh the pros and cons of this situation. We will meet back here tomorrow for breakfast and come to a conclusion. Don't tell anyone else about what's happened until we have made our decision."

Everyone agreed to this idea and walked out of the dining room. Dawn was one of the last people to leave. She went to the only place she could think of, to see Gunn. Dawn walked into the room and sat down on the side of Gunn's bed. She looked down at him as she began to talk to him.

"You missed quite a meeting," Dawn started off. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone who wasn't in the meeting, but I think I can get away with telling you. So there are wizards, like the kind with wands and everything, crazy huh? Apparently their world is in this turmoil. A dark wizard has begun to rise. I guess his main target is this kid, he's only my age. I totally remember what it was like when Glory was after me. He must be going through hell right now. So this Dumbledore guy, he looks just like Merlin, thinks that Slayers have the potential to do magic. We need to decide if we want to be tested and then if we can do magic trained. I can't decide what I think. I mean magic could be really cool, but I remember what happened to Willow. I know we're gonna be brought into the war of theirs either way, the vamps have decided to join forces with this dark wizard, so I guess we should train in the ways of magic. We'll be better prepared then. I guess this Harry kid could use some help, we could give him some pointers on the end of the world and such. Yeah, I think we should do it. Thanks for listening Gunn."

Dawn leaned down and kissed Gunn on his forehead. She then turned and walked out of his room. Walking down the hall to her room Dawn couldn't help but think back to the time right after Sunnydale collapsed.

---Flashback: Hyperion Hotel, Lobby---

Dawn was in the lobby practicing with a sword. The lobby was empty because most of the Slayers were either sleeping or recovering from Sunnydale. Dawn hadn't been able to sleep very well after what happened. She was often found on patrol, practicing something, or transcribing one of Giles many books. Gunn walked into the room and watched Dawn with interest. He approached her, with a sword in his hand.

"If you keep dropping your shoulder you are going to get your arm cut off one day," Gunn stated plainly. Dawn spun around startled by the fact that she was no long the only one in the room.

"Well if you keep sneaking up on people you're gonna get a stake through the heart one day," Dawn replied.

"Here let me show you," Gunn offered. He and Dawn fought for about an hour. Gunn pointing out different things Dawn could be doing to be a better fighter. Even though Dawn was part Slayer, Buffy still had a tendency to not train her as much as the other girls. Dawn knew it was only because Buffy didn't want her little sister to get hurt, but Dawn still had that natural instinct and craving for battle. The rest of the time at the Hyperion Dawn was able to hone her skills by practicing with Gunn.

---End Flashback: Dining Room, Next Morning---

Dawn walked into the dining room, which was filling with the people who were part of the meeting from the night before. Everyone sat down at the table. Giles began the conversation.

"Let the debate begin," Giles said sitting down.

"I still think we should do this," Kennedy said shooting up from her seat. "I mean think of the possibilities. We could defeat anyone who wanted to start shit-"

"And what about the Slayers that go bad?" Faith interjected. "I mean, look at what I was able to do, I couldn't even do magic and I was able to do some serious damage. I'm just saying do we want to give this power to girls that could go bad? But at the same time, is it right to keep that power from them? It could save their lives one day. I honestly just don't know at this point."

"But we need to decide," Giles pushed. "I know this is hard, but we must make a decision soon. Buffy?"

"I hate to agree with Kennedy," Buffy began. Willow snickered at this comment. "But the extra oomph of power couldn't hurt."

"Oomph of power?" Willow said her voice too calm. "What more of an oomph of power do we need? We have all the potentials in the world as slayers. What could we possibility need more power for?"

"The other side is getting stronger too," Buffy argued. "You know this. Maybe this will help us get the upper hand again."

"There is a balance love," Spike replied. "When good gets stronger so does evil. There must be balance in the world, the PTB want it that way."

"Then what's the point?" Andrew asked. Everyone shot him dirty looks. "You know you were all thinking the same thing. If good will never win what's the point in fighting?"

"The point is," Xander explained, "that we fight and help out where we can. If good gave up, evil would win. The PTB gave us the power to do good, if we do nothing with it the world is doomed. We all know evil will never give up."

"And to bring it back to what Buffy said, we do still have the upper hand and you know it," Willow pointed out. "There is much less evil than there was before."

"But even so, I think we should," Dawn spouted out. Everyone looked at her. "So this evil wizard guy is gonna take over the world. Isn't that our area of expertise?"  
"Yes, but Merlin said it was their problem to deal with," Buffy said plainly.

"Would you really be able to sit by and do nothing?" Dawn asked. "Would any of us? We've all seen too much, we know too much to do nothing. That and, this dark wizard is rounding up vampires and most likely other demons and that is our problem. If we learn magic we will be able to better defend ourselves in this new world. Remember what four of them were able to do to a room full of trained Slayers?"

"Okay," Giles said. "Is that all anyone has to say?" Everyone nodded. "Then do we want to do this as a raise of the hands?" Again, everyone nodded. "So those in favor of testing each Slayer for magic, raise your hand."

Everyone was thinking about what everybody in the room had just said. Their eyes were shifting around the room looking to see how other people were going to vote. Kennedy's hand was the first to shoot up. Dawn raised hers next, followed by the younger Slayers Shannon, Michelle, Rona, and Sara. Spike raised his hand followed by Xander, Faith, and Andrew. Buffy was next to raise her hand, followed by Giles. Willow slowly raised her hand. Everyone in the room looked to Fred who seemed to not be paying any attention to what was going on.

"I guess we will send word to Merlin," Giles said. He wrote a note and stood up to send it to Dumbledore.

"I wonder how long it will take them to get it?" Shannon asked. "Will it be a day? Or what?"

"Don't know," Xander said. "I vote we order pizza while we wait."  
"Xander!" Dawn replied. "It's like nine in the morning. Unfortunately no one delivers this early. Andrew and I have tried."

"All you two ever think about is food," Michelle laughed.

"Not true," Dawn retorted. "I also think about boys, books, fighting, and well… food."

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "Minus the boys, books and fighting, Dawnie and I think about exactly the same thing."

"That only leaves food," Willow pointed out.

"I know," Xander replied.

Everyone in the room began to laugh, happy for the change to lighter subject matter. CRACK! The five wizards who had been there the night before appeared. Dumbledore approached the group.

"I'm guessing you've made your decision?" Dumbledore asked. The Sunnydale crew all looked to Buffy.

"Our answer is yes," Buffy replied. "We would like our girls to be tested. And in all fairness I guess it's only fair that we start with ourselves. Who would like to be tested to see if they're magical?" Buffy asked looking around the group. To her surprise it was Dawn that walked up to Dumbledore.

"Test away Merlin," Dawn told him happily. Dumbledore chuckled at the nickname and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Dawn, mumbled a few unheard words, and Dawn began to glow a brilliant green.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ummmm, was this suppose to happen?"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted. "You, my dear, are a witch."

"Really?" Dawn asked. "That's freakin' awesome. But, ummm, when do I stop glowing?"

"Thirty seconds," Dumbledore replied. "Who's next?"

Kennedy pushed everyone out of her way, so she could be next in to go. Dumbledore wave his wand, but this time nothing happened. Kennedy was fuming.

"You're doing something wrong!" she shouted at Dumbledore. "Do it again!"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied. "But if nothing happens then that means you're not a witch. But it is wonderful that you are a Slayer."  
"Whatever Merlin!" Kennedy shouted as she stormed out of the room. "Who give a shit about be **_a_** Slayer? I want to be **_the_** Slayer. Fuck this."

"That went well," Buffy laughed as the door slammed shut behind Kennedy. "I guess I'll go next."

Each slayer in the room went up to be tested and each came back positive as a witch, each glowing different colors. Buffy was blue, Faith was red, Michelle was turquoise, Shannon was orange, Rona was yellow, and Sara was purple. Finally Dumbledore looked to Willow.

"I would love to test you, Miss Rosenberg," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure with your Wiccan abilities you will be able to be a wand witch as well."

Willow walked forward and Dumbledore waved his wand. Willow glow was much different than anyone else's had been. Her glow was silver and black swirling around her.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore stated. "I've never seen this happen."  
"Is something wrong with me?" Willow asked worried.

"No, no," Dumbledore replied. "Nothing like that. It must mean that you have two very conflicting parts to you."

"Oh," was all Willow could say back.

"Why did we all glow different colors?" Faith asked. "I mean we're all Slayers so I would think we would all glow the same."

"If I may take a guess?" Giles asked Dumbledore. "I believe it was your aura that was shining through."

"Exactly," Dumbledore answered happily. "How should we work this with the other Slayers?"

"We've already called all the local ones here," Buffy replied. "Willow is gonna go get the ones that are out of state and international."

Over the next few hours all of the Slayers that wanted were tested to see if they were witches. Out of all the Slayers only four more were found to be witches. They were: Colleen Fullerton a dark haired petite girl with hazel eyes whose aura was lavender, Juliet Cameron a beautiful blonde with large piercing blue eyes whose aura was lavender as well, Vanessa Duncan whose aura was pink, Katrina Banks a brunette with crystal clear blue eyes whose aura was orange, and Alison Stevens a thin short brunette whose aura was pink.

------

After the test the girls who were found to be witches were asked to stay at the Hyperion for the night. The Scoobies and witchy-Slayers, as Andrew had taken to calling them, assembled in the dining room with Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Charlie. They sat around the table as Xander walked into the room carrying ten large pizzas.

"Who else are you expecting to show up?" Juliet asked. "I mean, that's a lot of pizza."

"What?" Xander asked confused. "You think this is a lot? Me, Dawnie, and Andrew could eat six of these all on our own."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Juliet asked looking around the room.

"Fine we could only eat five," Xander said.

"Leave the poor girl alone Xander," Willow laughed from across the table. "The new ones aren't used to you yet remember?"

_And the understatement of the year award goes to…Willow_. Dawn thought as she looked around the room. The four new girls looked rather lost within the large group. They decided to sit together and were looking around the room with confused expressions. _Probably wondering how it is that **this** is the group that runs our whole organization._ Dawn thought again as she reached across the table to grab a few pieces of pizza.

"Greatest food ever," Andrew suddenly exclaimed. The entire group of people suddenly looked at him. "What? It is."

"Completely," Rona agreed. "Not only can you eat it hot or cold, but it also tastes great microwaved. I think that gives it the title of the greatest food ever."

"Microwaved?" Charlie asked, looking rather confused by everything the two girls had just said.

"You? You don't know what a microwave is?" Sara asked. "How do you live? You do have TV, right?"  
"T-what?" Tonks asked.

"No TV?" Shannon said. "That's fine by me, there's nothing good on there but _Veronica Mars_ anyway."

"What?!" Sara argued. "Nothing good? What about _American Idol_? _Survivor_? _The Real World_?"

"All crappy reality shows," Shannon responded calmly.

"Crappy!" Sara yelled. "You've gone too far!"

"There's always _Project Runway, Prison Break,_ and _24_," Michelle stated.

"Oh good point," Shannon agreed. "Forgot about those, I'm still mad at the TV for canceling _Dark Angel_."

"How many times must we tell you?" Dawn asked. "It wasn't the TV's fault."

"Whatever," Shannon argued. "I blame the TV."

Everyone outside the Scoobies looked on at the five girls as though they were insane. The wizards were completely lost with the conversation, only understanding bits and pieces. And even though the other Slayers could follow the conversation they couldn't comprehend why it was being argued over when there were other more pressing matters to discuss. The Scoobies were used to this fight. The five of them always fought over what should be on the huge television in the lobby, but everyone knew not to mess with Shannon on Tuesdays when _Veronica Mars_ was on. One time Kennedy had tried to watch something else and Shannon had beaten the crap out of her, well that was also because Shannon and Kennedy can't stand each other, but the excuse for the fight was _Veronica Mars_.

"Ummm," Colleen said tentatively. "Not to interrupt or anything, but I was just wondering what we are going to be doing?"

"Fine," Sara said playfully, but you could tell she was kind of annoyed at her conversation ending. "Make us get on topic."

"That is a very good idea," Kingsley said. "Onto the topic we are all here to discuss."

"We were thinking you could all train here in the States," Dumbledore began. "We thought it would be easier for all of you. But if it would be possible it would be easier if we had all the girls together to train, in one location. The top teachers in the States have already offered to train you. Myself, Tonks, Kingsley, and Charlie will be coming down once a week to check on your progress. How does this sound to you?"

"Good to me," Spike answered. "But where will they get their wand. I hear the best wand-maker is in England."

"Good point Mr. Spike," Dumbledore replied. "I've arranged to have for you to go to him tomorrow morning. Directly to his shop, if that works for all of you."

"Yes, this sounds great," Buffy said. "Would you girls be able to move here? I know it's a lot to ask."

The four girls agreed to moving to Los Angeles. With the majority of the important business out of the way the group broke off into many different conversations. As the night neared the end, Giles offered the wizards a place to sleep, if they didn't want to travel back to England. Charlie and Tonks took Giles up on his offer, but Dumbledore and Kingsley went back to England. As the night wore on bit by bit the group went to bed.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----


	5. Wands, Training, and OWLs

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter.

Chapter Five – Wands, Training, and OWLs

Dawn woke up early that morning. She was excited she would be getting her first wand. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened the past few days. There was a whole world they never knew about, one with wizards, and the best part is that she was now a part of this world. Dawn quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey Dawnie," Sara greeted in the kitchen.

"Hey," Dawn greeted back. "Ready to get our wands?"

"Yup," Sara said excitedly back. "I still can't believe it."

"I know!" Dawn replied, "I can't wait."

Not long after the entire group was assembled in the lobby waiting for the arrival of the Wizards. CRACK! The whole Sunnydale Crew jumped back. _Don't know if I'll ever get used to that,_ Dawn thought.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore greeted. "Is everyone here and ready?"

"Yes," everyone said back.

"Very good, very good." Dumbledore said. "Now I need everyone to take and hold onto this piece of rope. Now before you ask, it's called a Portkey. It will transfer us to the predetermined destination, which in this case is _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. Now hold tight. We will be leaving in three, two-"

And with that the group was flying through the air. It was so fast Dawn was beginning to think she might get sick. After what felt like a few minutes, but was really only a few seconds, the group landed with a thud on the floor of a very old shop. The wizards were all standing looking down at the Sunnydale Crew. They reached down and helped everyone up. The shop was rather dark, very old, dusty, and covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling with wand boxes.

"Oh," they heard a voice from the back of a counter say. "You must be the group Dumbledore was – Ah, Dumbledore there you are. This is the group then?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "This is the group."

"Very good, very good. I am Mr. Ollivander," he introduced himself. "I wish we had time for chit-chat, but with such a large group we don't have the time. Now let's get right to business. Whomsoever wants to be first, step right up."

Buffy was pushed forward from behind her. She looked back scowling at Dawn and Faith.

"Ok now let's see," Ollivander said. Tape measures flew about Buffy, measuring her. "Which is your wand hand?

"Right I guess," Buffy replied. Ollivander rushed off and found an ancient box. He took it out of the box and placed the wand in Buffy's hand. Buffy began to glow blue, much as she had when Dumbledore had tested her if she was a witch.

"Very good," Ollivander exclaimed excitedly. "This one is very old. Made it many, many years ago. Glad to see it's finally found its owner. It's Willow, 9 ¼", and a single Thestral hair is at its core. Very rare, very rare indeed. They don't give up their hairs that often. Next?"

The wand selecting continued on much as it did with Buffy. When each girl had their wand Dumbledore paid Ollivander. The very happy group of girls and Dumbledore left the shop and Portkeyed back to the Hyperion.

---Hyperion Hotel: Lobby---

The Sunnydale Crew was not expecting that which was waiting for them back at the hotel. When they arrived there were seven people waiting for them. Three witches and four wizards.

"Umm? Are we in trouble?" Willow asked.

"No my dear," one of the witches said as she approached them. "We're here to train you."

Over the next few months the witchy-slayer and Willow trained with the witches and wizards. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Charlie, and Kingsley would all drop in from time to time to check on the girls' progress. Their progress was actually going quite well. Each of them had obtained their Apparating license. Including Buffy who had to take it four times. Willow was preparing to take the NEWTs, while Buffy and Faith were just finishing up the sixth years work. Dawn, Sara, Michelle, Shannon, Rona, Colleen, Vanessa, Juliet, Katrina, and Alison were all studying hard for their OWLs. The tests were on the same day and everyone could feel the tension that was growing. But it didn't even measure up to the tension after the test, as all the girls waited for their results.

---Day of OWL Results: Hyperion---

"What could be taking so damn long?" Sara asked aloud.

"Seriously," agreed Colleen. "I mean there's only a few of us. Why are they taking so long?"

"Bloody hell. Go out and kill something please." Spike groaned. "And stop all that bloody wining."

Just then thirteen different owls swooped into the hotel through an open window, delivering the results. Dawn got hers and just stared at the envelope, not sure if she really wanted to open it. Buffy ran by and grabbed Dawn's results from her hand tearing the envelope open.

"Ms. Dawn Summers," Buffy read, as she ran away from Dawn. "We would like to congratulate on earning seven OWLs. Your scores are as follows; DADA: Outstanding, Potions: Outstanding, Transfiguration: Exceeds Exception, History of Magic: Average, Charms: Exceeds Exception, Astronomy: Exceeds Exception, Herbology: Outstanding, Divination: Poor, Ancient Runes: Outstanding! Dawnie this is great. But what's with the poor?"

"Seriously?" Dawn asked. "Seven? Oh wow."

"Nibblet, I'm so proud of you," Spike said as he gave Dawn a hug.

The rest of the group soon opened their scores. Michelle, Shannon, Rona, Vanessa, and Katrina all earned five OWLs. Colleen and Alison both earned six. Sara earned four and Juliet earned eight. Willow earned seven NEWTs.

"I vote we celebrate," Xander exclaimed. "Everyone _Red Robin_ on Giles!"

"Yes great idea Xan-" Giles began. "Wait! On me. Oh no. This is on the Council."

"An even better idea G-Man." Xander said happily.

"Would you please not call me that."

CRACK! The room filled with Dumbledore, Tonks, and Charlie.

"Just wondering how the OWLs went." Charlie said. Moving so he could stand a little closer to Buffy.

"Very well," Juliet said. "We all got at least four OWLs."

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'm very proud of all of you."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Dawn said. She then glanced at Buffy.

"In fact," Buffy began. "We were wondering if there was anything we could do as thanks. You know, repay you for your kindness."  
"Oh no," Dumbledore said. "Your succeeding is thanks enough."

"Oh," Buffy said, slightly defeated. "I'll put my cards on the table then. We want to help, we need to help. From what we've heard Voldemort has got legions of vampires and demons at his disposal. That is our problem. It's our job to stop them from hurting anyone, Muggle and non-Muggle alike. We are asking to help because it's our job to."

"I don't want to put you girls in any danger," Dumbledore explained.

"Too late for that Merlin," Shannon said. "It's not because of you we're in danger; we just always are in danger. If these vamps come after us with dark wizards then we're in trouble. We need to try and stop this, before it starts."

"But you see," Dumbledore began. "It already has started. In our world we are already on the brink of war. Houses are being boarded up, streets vacant, shops going out of business. If I were to involve you, your people would surely be hurt."

"But we are asking you to involve us," Willow began approaching the old wizard. "We need to help, this is our fight too. We can't just sit here knowing what we know. It's in our nature to help, it's in our blood to fight, we need to help fix this. We are involved because vampires and demons are involved. Please."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I had a feeling there would be no stopping you. I had hoped that since you hadn't brought it up lately you had decided not to get involved, guess not. I could arrange to have the younger girls enroll as sixth years. I was actually hoping to add new curriculum to this year's schedule, if some of you wouldn't mind teaching?"

The rest of the evening was spent making plans and arranging what would happen when September 1st rolled around, it was only a week away.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Author's Note:_** I know I kinda rushed this chapter along and I'm sorry for that, but I really wanted to get everyone to Hogwarts. There may be some flashbacks to the training and such if you guys are interested.


	6. A New School, A New Life

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter.

Chapter Six – A New Schoo,l a New Life

That last week at the Hyperion went by extremely fast. Before anyone knew what was going on it was September 1st. Dawn and the rest of the girls were rushing trying to find their last minute items to pack. Buffy, Willow, Faith, Fred, Giles, and Juliet were all in the lobby waiting for everyone to arrive. CRACK! Tonks appeared in the room holding a rope that looked much the same as the one they had used to go to the wand shop.

"Where is everyone else?" Tonks asked Xander as he ran into the room.

"Last minute packing," he replied.

"Well they better hurry. This leaves in ten minutes, with or without them," Tonks said.

"TWO MINUTES AND WE LEAVE YOU!" Buffy and Faith shouted up the stairs. At Tonks' confused look Giles explained.

"If we tell them they have ten minutes they'll take at least fifteen." He said. "If we tell them they have two they take just about two or three." No sooner had he said this than the girls came running down the stairs. Everyone was assembled around the rope.

"Sorry," Dawn said with a sheepish look. Then turning to Tonks. "What exactly is gonna happen with Gunn?"

"He is going to be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital to see if there is any way our magic might be able to help. Because his coma may have been inflicted magically we might be able to help. Now, everyone hold on tight."

---Hogwarts: Outside Gates---

Giles, Xander, Willow, Andrew, Spike, and Tonks hit the ground with a thud. All of the slayers kept their balance and helped the others up.

"I just can't ever keep my balance," Tonks said. "Just inside these gates is Hogwarts. The other students are already inside. Now remember what Dumbledore and Giles have said, no mentioning that you are slayers. This is a secret you must keep. We have even kept it from the Order, just to be safe. Vol-Voldemort must not find out you are here, understand?

Everyone replied yes and walked through the gates. The grounds were huge and no one really talked as they walked through them looking at everything in awe. When they finally approached the main doors they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she began. "I am head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Head Mistress of this school. I would like you to wait behind the first years and enter when Dumbledore announces you. Hello Tonks, how are you? Thank you so much for bringing our guests here."

"Not a problem Professor," Tonks replied.

"Please we are colleagues, you don't need to call me Professor." McGonagall said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. Have fun at the feast." Tonks bid everyone farewell.

"Feast!" Dawn and Xander both asked excitedly.

"Follow me please," McGonagall said, a slight smile on her face from the reaction of Dawn and Xander. They entered a great waiting area filled with eleven-year-olds. "Please wait here." And with that she walked into the Great Hall with the first years following behind her.

---Great Hall---

The Sunnydale Crew walked into the Great Hall on McGonagall's cue, after all of the little kids. Dawn was in awe. The room was huge with four large tables filled with students. The ceiling, oh the ceiling, it was stunning. The sky looked just as beautiful as it did outside. There was a table at the farthest point from the group, it had all of the teachers. Dawn recognized Dumbledore, he saw her looking at him and smiled. She smiled back. She leaned over to Sara.

"Oh my God," Dawn began. "Can you believe this place?"

"I know," Sara exclaimed. "This is just too cool."

The group made their way in between two tables, one with blue decorations and the other with green. Their group stood out for many reasons, one being that they were not wearing uniforms or robes. Dawn's eyes wondered over the students that looked to be about her age. A guy with platinum blonde hair and piercing gray/blue eyes caught her eye. She couldn't help but smile at him. _Can you say Spike wannabe,_ she thought. His response wasn't quite what she expected, he smirked and then with a disgusted look glanced away.

"Geeze I thought people were suppose to be nice here," Dawn commented to no one in particular.

"Some people just can't handle seeing so many hot chicks," Faith told her. Dawn couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Her gaze once again went to 'Spike-alike,' only this time she glanced right past him, hoping that he didn't think she was looking at him again.

"That Spike look-alike is giving you a dirty look," Sara said. "You're already pissing people off Dawn?"

"Good," Dawn responded, "He gave me a, I don't know, an almost disgusted look."

As they got to the Head Table Buffy walked up to shake hands with Dumbledore. The whole group then faced the entire school waiting to be introduced. Dawn could feel the heat rushing to her face. No matter how many demon fights she got in, no matter how strong she became she still couldn't deal with a huge group of people staring at her.

"I would like to express a warm welcome to my personal guests," Dumbledore announced. "Some of them will be teaching new elective classes, others will be students, and yet others will just be my guests here. I would like you to treat all of them with the same amount of respect as you would any other teacher. If you would like to take any of the new courses just speak to your house prefects and we will adjust your schedule so you will be able to take as many classes as you would like. Well, I guess I'll start with the introductions. We'll start with the undisputed leader of this group…" The student's eyes started shifting between Xander, Spike, and Giles.

"Ms. Buffy Summers." There was a large gasp from the students. "She will be teaching, along with Ms. Faith, Muggle Self Defense." Both Buffy and Faith slightly stepped forward and smiled. "Ms. Willow Rosenberg will be teaching Wicca Magic." Willow blushed and waved. "Mr. Rupert Giles and Spike will be teaching Demonology." Giles smiled and Spike tried to give an evil look and scowl. "This is Mr. Xander Harris and Mr. Andrew Wells, they will be taking over Muggle Studies." Xander and Andrew both waved to the students. "And lastly this is Ms. Winifred Burkle, she will also be staying here, she may help out in one of the new classes from time to time." Fred stepped forward and waved happily.

"I have some very exciting news. Two former students have come back to be the new teachers of DADA. I would like you all to welcome back Mr. Rumus Lupin and Mr. Charlie Weasley." The great all erupted in applause for the new teacher. Lupin and Charlie walked into the hall from a door behind the Head Table. They approached the front of the table and waved to the students.

"Now, for the addition of the new students, Ms. Dawn Summers, Ms. Michelle Thomas, Ms. Shannon Duran, Ms. Rona Brooks, Ms. Colleen Fullerton, Ms. Sara Emerson, Ms. Vanessa Duncan, Ms. Juliet Cameron, Ms. Katrina Banks, and lastly Ms. Alison Stevens." Each girl smiled and gave a slight wave when their name was called. "Now it's only fair to have these girls sorted by the Sorting Hat. If each of you would please make a line. Let's start with Ms. Emerson."

Sara walked up to the stool in front of her with a worried look on her face. The hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The table with red and gold decorations erupted in cheers. Sara turned and hugged Dawn. She then looked to Buffy to see what she should do, stay up where they were or go to the table. Buffy motioned to the table and Sara walked over to it, getting hugs and cheers.

"Next we have Juliet Cameron." She sat down on the stool and the hat announced "RAVENCLAW!" Juliet walked over to her cheering table.

"Katrina Banks." "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table of Hufflepuff's cheered harder than any other so far. _They almost look surprised to get any of us,_ Dawn thought.

"Alison Stevens." "GRYFFINDOR!" Alison went to join Sara at that table.

"Colleen Fullerton." "RAVENCLAW!" After hugging Dawn and Michelle she went to sit with Juliet.

"Vanessa Duncan." "HUFFLEPUFF!" Her table cheered again extremely loud and Vanessa went to join Katrina.

"Dawn Summers." Dawn hesitated a moment until Shannon gave her a friendly push forward. Dawn looked back at Shannon with a playful dirty look. She could feel Buffy staring at her. All the students were staring at her intently, _probably because I'm the 'leaders' sister,_ she thought. Finally she got to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm…the Key?" Dawn jumped, _you can talk?_ She thought. "But of course how else do you expect me to be able to sort you." _Well, just don't tell anyone I'm the Key. It's kind of a secret,_ she thought. "Don't worry, I know. So where to put you? I see you have a gifted brain, you would do well in Ravenclaw. You are loyal as well, a trait of Hufflepuff. I see you seek to get out of your sister's shadow, you have a sly way about you, oh and such power lies within you, wouldn't do bad in Slytherin either. Bravery, you have much of that, but then how could you not being who you are, Gryffindor trait as well. But here's the question where to put you?" _Wherever you think I could do the most good. I trust your judgment, you are the great Sorting Hat after all,_ Dawn finally thought. "Very well."

"SLYTHERIN!" The entire hall went dead quite. Dawn looked up. _Have I done something wrong?_ She wondered. She looked to Shannon for support and then her sister. Each gave her shrugs, they didn't understand what was going on. Finally Sara, Michelle, Juliet, Shannon, and all of the other Slayers started clapping for Dawn. Slowly others followed, starting with the Sunnydale crew, then teachers, then finally the students. Dawn walked over to her new house table, but she was met with disapproving looks.

"Hi, I'm Dawn," she tried. No one said anything so she just took the first seat she saw, it just happened to be right next to the Spike-alike. _Geeze, what the hell did I do,_ she wondered as the Sorting started up again.

"Shannon Duran." Dawn smiled up to her friend. "SLYTHERIN!" Dawn couldn't help it she jumped up from her seat, standing on the bench, cheering for Shannon.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Shannon!" Dawn cheered. She knew everyone was looking at her as though she were mad but she didn't care. Shannon walked over to Dawn, hugged her, and took the seat next to her.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't get the response you did," Shannon laughed. "I mean I would be mortified."

"Oh shut up," Dawn snapped. "The only reason you didn't is because I cheered for you."

"Rona Brooks." "SLYTHERIN!" This time both Shannon and Dawn jumped up. Rona walked over and sat with her friends.

"And last but not least, Michelle Thomas." "SLYTHERIN!" Shannon and Dawn jumped up cheering while Rona stayed in her seat clapping. Dawn and Shannon pulled Rona to her feet and made her make an ass out of herself as well. Michelle walked up to the group.

"Man am I glad I didn't have a welcome like Dawnie's," Michelle started, "I mean how much does it suck that we're wanted and you're not Dawn?"

"Har, har, har," Dawn laughed. "Whatever Missy. If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't have been accepted at all. I warmed all of the Slytherin's up to you guys."

"Right," Rona said, "so that look of hate in their eyes?"

"It's just the British way of saying 'I love you,'" Dawn laughed.

"Now that the Sorting is truly done," Dumbledore began. "We may begin our feast. So, tuck in." The food appeared out of thin air onto their tables.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to that," Shannon said. All three girls nodded in agreement.

"What?" Michelle asked, "No pizza? No Burgers?" Dawn couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"I know, we're gonna starve," Rona said. By now the majority of the Slytherin's were look at them in confusion and anger.

"…what in bloody hell is that old man playing at? To allow muggles to come here," Dawn overheard a fellow Slytherin girl whisper.

"I know and what the fuck was that hat thinking to allow mudbloods in our pure house!" A Slytherin boy responded.

Dawn didn't know what a mudblood was, but she figured it was an insult and made a mental note to not like that guy. She already didn't like this house and when she looked up to the other tables the students would either give her dirty looks or they would look away in fear.

"Oh my God," Dawn said (mainly to herself), "it's not like we chose to be in this house either. Fuck it." Spike-alike looked at her in a strange way. Dawn decided to yell across the room to Sara.

"SARA! WHY ARE YOU SO FAR AWAY!" Sara looked up from her plate in shock and then smiled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back. "DOES BUFFY THINK IF WE'RE THIS FAR APARY WE WON'T TALK?" By now the majority of the student body and teachers were listening to their conversation.

"BUFFY? THINK?" Dawn laughed, "THERE'S SOMETHING NEW!" All of the Slayers busted into laughter along with the Scoobies.

"HEY!" Buffy yelled, "SITTING RIGHT HERE."

"COME ON BUFF," Shannon started, "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE." By now Willow was practically on the floor laughing. Buffy had no response and the students went back to their normal chatter. Suddenly, Dawn remembered something and she became very serious.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked her.

"I was just thinking," Dawn began.

"Oh no, there's that word again," Michelle interrupted. Dawn smiled at this, but it was one that didn't reach her eyes.

"Annabelle would have been in Ravenclaw," Dawn finally said. All the girls faces fell, thinking about those they lost.

"Molly too," Rona said, looking up at Dawn.

"Amanda would have gone in Gryffindor," Shannon continued, "I'm sure of that."

"Chloe would have been Hufflepuff for sure," Michelle said. Dawn got a sad smile on her face remembering the only potential to take her own life.

"Think if Anya were here," Dawn laughed sadly. "I can hear her now, 'Why are you not happy students? Are you not getting many orgasms? You know Xander gives me many.' Then Xander would stop her and be extremely embarrassed."

The four girls laughed sadly at the fond memory of one of their many soldiers lost. Dawn looked up at Colleen at the Ravenclaw table, she had the same look on her face. As she looked around the room she saw that all the Sunnydale Crew seemed to be thinking about the same thing. Dawn caught Buffy's eye. Buffy raised her glass and said quietly, "To our fallen friends." All of the Sunnydale Crew, all around the room, lifted their glasses and whispered, "To our fallen friends." Dawn put down her glass thinking, _for my mom._

"What fallen friends?" Spike-alike asked rudely.

"What?" Dawn asked looking at him. She still had tears in her eyes.

"I said 'what fallen friends,'" he asked again with a sneer.

"That," Dawn responded harshly, "is none of your business." With that she turned her back to him continuing to speak with her friends. Dinner ended without further incident. Dumbledore stood.

"I would like all prefects, the head boy and girl, and my guests to stay behind."

------

The Great Hall seemed even bigger when it was empty. Dawn made her way over to where the Sunnydale Crew was gathering. As she looked around the room she saw twenty-four students, one of whom was Spike-alike.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "There are some rules that will be flexed for our new students." The Hogwarts students looked around bewilder. "Firstly, they do not have a curfew." At this a brunette Gryffindor spoke up.

"But that's not fair," she began, "and it's not safe. The curfew is there for our safety."

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore responded, "I assure you it is safe for them. As for fair. Well, they weren't raised here with this curfew and as I said before, they are my guests. Secondly, they will also be rooming with their own within the different houses. Now that this is understood, your classmates will show you to your dorms." The Sunnydale Crew bid goodnight to each other and the new students split up to go to their respected dorms.

"It's gonna be weird not being in the Hyperion together," Michelle said as they followed the other Slytherin's to their dorm.

"I know," Dawn agreed. "Who am I gonna bug at three in the morning without Andrew?"

All four girls began to giggle. Andrew had become a great friend to all of the Slayers, but especially the original potentials that were in the battle of the Hellmouth. Dawn found herself waking him up after her patrolling almost every night. He never minded. They would just talk, play D&D, pull pranks on Buffy, or go bug the other girls.

"This is the way to the dungeons," Dawns thoughts were interrupted by Spike-alike. "The password to get in is 'putus cruor.' Don't tell anyone the password. If you do, there are dire consequences."

"Was that a threat?" Michelle asked angered.

"So what if it was." Spike-alike said.

"What's your name?" Dawn interrupted, hoping to stop the fight that was about to start.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"I asked 'what's your name?' In my head I keep calling you 'Spike-alike,' but somehow I don't think you want that," Dawn said. The other three Slayers couldn't help but laugh.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Bond, James Bond," Rona blurted out in a very fake British accent. The four of them were practically on the floor laughing. Dawn was the first to try and compose herself, but the second she looked at Shannon she was laughing all over again. She knew it wasn't that funny, but it was just one of those moments you can't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing," Dawn gasped to Michelle.

"You stop, then I will," Michelle responded laughing.

"Ok," Rona laughed, "on the count of three."

"One," said Shannon. There were huge pauses between two and three because the girls couldn't stop.

"Whoo," Dawn tried to calm herself. "Ok, ok, I'm ok now." After a few minutes the girls had composed themselves.

"Are you quite done?" A rude girl asked.

"And you are?" Rona asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," she said, like it was suppose to mean something to them.

They finally reached the portrait and Draco said the password. Once open, it reviled a rather stunning room. Everything was either lit by the large fireplace or by the green torch light. There were huge green couches in front of the fireplace, tables and chairs, and bookshelves filled with books. There were two huge doors on one side of the room.

"One on the left leads to the boys dorm. One on the right the girls," Draco said.

Everyone in the common room was looking at the four new arrivals wickedly. Figuring they weren't going to get anywhere with the people in their house the four girls went to their dorm room. When they opened the door they found that all of their stuff was already on their beds. The girls began to unpack. Once done they were all extremely tired, jet-lag, so they went to sleep eager to start the next day.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Author's Note:_** Not much to say for this chapter except "putus cruor" means pure blood in Latin according to a search I did on google. If that is in fact wrong, oops. Just let me know and I will fix it. So this chapter is 13 pages long. Half of this was already written so I hope there are not too many mistakes.


	7. Let the Lessons Begin Part 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Harry Potter, or Angel.

Chapter Seven – Let the Lessons Begin Part 1

The Slytherin Slayer's room was larger than most of the other dorm rooms. The sheets and draping were a mix between green and silver. Shannon, Michelle, Rona, and Dawn were all still asleep. Dawn was dreaming, well actually have a nightmare. _Dawn was at the top of a tower. Her arms were tied so she couldn't move. Doc is standing before her, he pulls out a dagger and cuts her stomach. "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts." Doc's voice echoes through Dawn's head._

Dawn shoots up from her bed. _What the fuck, _she thought, _I haven't had that nightmare in a long time._ At the commotion of Dawn waking up, Shannon and Rona wake up. Michelle is still asleep. That girl could sleep through anything. Dawn decided to start getting ready because she was already up. From the looks of it the other two had the same thoughts. Dawn gathered her things to take a shower.

After her shower Dawn noticed the Michelle was still asleep. Dawn looked to Rona and Shannon, who just shrugged. _Well then,_ Dawn thought,_ looks like it's my turn to wake her up._ Dawn got a pitcher of water that was near her and threw the water on Michelle. Michelle leapt up with a scream.

"Bitch!" She screeched. "Who the fuck did that?" All three girls tried their best to look guiltless. Dawn had thrown the pitcher at Michelle's feet before she woke up.

"Did what Missy?" Shannon asked innocently.

"Fine," Michelle said, "you wanna play it like that, we'll play it like that." After that she gathered her things to shower and was soon out the door.

"You think we're gonna regret that?" Dawn asked.

"What do you me 'we'?" Rona asked.

"Well she doesn't know who did it," Dawn explained, "So, whatever she dishes out it will be punishment for all of us."

"It'll most likely be like last time," Shannon said. Dawn shivered at the thought. Last time something like this happened they all ended up getting dosed in men's cologne, which they smelled like for days.

Dawn was staring at her uniform with an unsure look. She knew that she had no choice about wearing it so she was trying to figure out a way to make herself stand out in the crowd. The Slayers all had a pin that had an 'S' with a stake through it on it to pin on their tie, but she wanted to really make a good impression. She decided to do her makeup subtle, but at the same time noticeable. When all four girls were finished they headed down to the Great Hall, walking by their housemates without a second glance.

Once in the Great Hall Dawn quickly spotted Sara at the Gryffindor table. She walked over to her. All the Gryffindor's were looking at her weird as she did this.

"How are your dorms?" Dawn asked. Sara turned around.

"They're so nice," she said, standing up to hug Dawn. "How about yours?"

"They're very pretty," Dawn responded.

"Oh, let me introduce you to some people," Sara said. "Dawn meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Guys this is my best friend Dawn." Dawn gave a knowing look to Harry and went to extend her hand, but they all just looked at Sara and Dawn with confused looks. The looks turned to angry gazes very fast.

"Geeze," Dawn said. "Looks like no one's gonna give us a chance. Not even the supposedly nice ones. I'll catch up with you later Sara."

Dawn walked back to the Slytherin table extremely pissed off. She took her seat between Shannon and Draco just like the night before, only this time Michelle and Rona were sitting across from them at the table.

"How fuckin' rude," Dawn was fuming.

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"Those stupid Gryffindor's. I don't know, I think their names were Harry, Tom, and Herm…Herm-something-or-another." Dawn said.

"What happened?" Rona asked.

"Sara went to introduce me and they acted like they were too high and mighty to talk to me, or even shake my hand. Like they might catch something from me. I can't believe Sara would talk to people that rude."

"The Golden Fuckin' Trio," Draco butted in.

"What?" Dawn snapped.

"That's who you just encountered, the Golden Trio. Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger," Draco explained.

"Well since you have decided that you're talking to us today, what's a mudblood?" Dawn asked.

"A muggle-born wizard. They have tainted blood. Some of us here, like myself, are pureblood. All wizarding families." Draco explained.

"Oh," was all Dawn said as she began to gather food on her plate. Suddenly, owls began swooping in with letters and more importantly everybody's schedule. A jet black eagle-owl swooped down to Draco followed by the regular barn owl. A barn owl delivered schedules to each student. Dawn opened her schedule excitedly, it read:

Monday/Wednesday: 8-10 Demonology; 10-12 Potions; 1-3 Transfiguration; 8-11 Training/Patrolling

Tuesday/Thursday: 8-10 Wicca Magic; 10-12 Muggle Physical Defense; 1-3 Charms; 3-5 Defense Against the Dark Arts; 8-11 Training/Patrolling

Dawn looked over Shannon's schedule, it was the exact same as hers. Rona and Michelle both showed theirs as well, they were all going to be in the same classes.

"This is so exciting!" Dawn exclaimed, "We have the same schedule."

"I'm just glad Demonology is first," Michelle said. "At least we know that we're gonna know the most in that class.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Draco interrupted, "Granger seems to always know more than anyone else about everything."

"That'll change this year," Shannon said with a sly grin, "trust me."

---Demonology---

After breakfast the girls walked to their first class, Demonology. They took their seats in the middle of the class. Draco, Pansy, and two guys (Crabbe and Goyle), whose name Dawn didn't know, sat to their right. Sara and Alison walked in next, sitting at the table next to Michelle and Rona. The Golden Trio and three other guys (Neville who sits with Hermione, Seamus and Dean) Dawn didn't recognize sat in front of Dawn and Shannon. Also in this class were two other Gryffindor's (Lavender and Pavati) and two other Slytherine's (Blaise and Theodor). Giles and Spike walked in just after the last students did, shutting the door behind them.

"Good morning students," Giles began, "I am Professor Giles and this is Demonology. This is Professor Spike-"

"Just Spike," Spike corrected.

"Fine," Giles sighed, "this is 'Just Spike.' Now I would like us to just dive right in. The first subject we will be discussing is how to kill a vampire. Who here can tell me how you do this?"

All the slayers raised their hands. Spike couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione's hand went up.

"Ms. Umm?" Giles asked.

"Granger," Hermione stated, "A stake through the heart, sunlight, fire, and decapitation."

Dawn raised her hand after she could tell Hermione was done.

"Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Well, fire won't necessary work. If it's just a small fire on the hand the vampire won't blow up. As to the sun that's not entirely true either. The vampire must be completely immersed in the sunlight for that will actually work, if they use a blanket or something to cover them then it won't kill them." Dawn smiled at Spike as she said that, "Oh, there's also the Gem of Amarra, which allows a vampire to be indestructible, but I think Ang-"

"Thank you Dawn. Ten points Gryffindor and five to Slytherin." Giles interrupted. The whole class was looking at her in awe. "Like I said, we will be talking about vampires. Does anyone know how someone becomes a vampire?" Again all the slayer's hands and Hermione's hand went up. "Missy?"

"Well," Michelle began, "To quote someone very near and dear to all of our hearts, 'To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you.'" Dawn, Shannon, Rona, and Sara all started laughing.

"Yes," Giles said, "Very well put. Ten points to Slytherin."

There was a growl from the Gryffindor's. Spike walked up to speak for the first time.

"Who can name a vampire for me?" Spike asked. Again, it was the slayer's hands that went up. "Ali?"

"Kakistos."

"Good, ten points Gryffindor." Spike said, "anyone else?"

"Shannon?"

"The Master."

Spike nodded. "Ten points Slytherin. I know someone else in here must know another one…Ms. Granger?"

"Umm…" she thought, "Dracula?"

"Shows how much you know Mudblood!" Pansy laughed. "Dracula is just a myth."

"Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin." Spike said. "Don't speak that way in this class, Ms…?"

"Parkinson."

"Ms. Granger is correct Dracula is real." Spike said. "Dawnie, I know you must know some."

"The Scourge of Europe," she began, "would you like me to go into detail with who the members are?"

"That's quite alright Dawn," Giles interrupted. "Last chance."

"The Turok-Han." Rona added.

"Very good," Giles congratulated, "twenty points to Slytherin."

"Why twenty?" Harry blurted out, "That was only one answer."

"Because it was a ten for Dawn's answer as well," Giles answered angry. "Don't question my teaching methods Mr. Potter because next time I will take away points. If you must know, technically Dawn should get forty points because there are four people in the Scourge of Europe and I know she can name them all, but I decided to only give her ten out of fairness for the other houses. Next time I wont be so kind."

Harry was dead silent in his seat. _Bringing out the Ripper on the students Giles?_ Dawn thought, _I didn't think you had it in you._ Class continued with Giles and Spike explaining who The Master, Dracula, and Kakistos were. At the end of class they gave out the homework.

"Due at the beginning of next Mondays class will be a five page essay on the specific vampire, or type of vampire, of your choice." Giles announced. "Class dismissed."

"How much is five pages?" A quite boy named Neville asked.

"Oh, right," Giles thought for a moment, "three feet of parchment."

The girls followed Draco and Pansy to the Potions Lab because they knew they had it with them and they didn't trust themselves to not get lost. They were weaving down the corridors when finally Michelle spoke.

"That class was just as great as I thought it would be," Michelle said.

"Tell me about it," Shannon agreed jokingly, "I'm gonna get to be one of the smart kids. My parents would be so proud." Shannon's face fell right after she said that. Dawn knew what was wrong. She put a consoling arm around Shannon.

"It's ok," Dawn began, "you're right, they would have been proud."

"No," Shannon began, "you don't get it. I forgot, for a second there, I totally forgot."

"It's ok Shan," Dawn soothed. "There are going to be times you forget, in some ways that's the only way to move on. The important thing is that you are doing things they would be proud of you for." The rest of the walk to through dungeons was in silence.

---Potions---

The Potions Lab was just as dark as Dawn suspected it would be. There were about twelve tables, each having two stools. In the front of the room was a blank board. All around the room there were counters, shelves, cabinets, and drawers filled with ingredients. Everyone took their seats: in the front of the class Dawn with Shannon, to their right Michelle with Rona, behind Dawn was Draco with Blaise, to their right was Pansy with Millicent, to Dawn's left was Sara with Alison, Dawn didn't really pay attention to where the other's sat but she did notice that the partners were Harry with Ron, Hermione with Neville, and two Slytherin Dawn didn't know (Emma and Theodor) sat together. Snape walked in slamming the door behind him.

"This is Advanced N.E.W.T. level Potions." Snape began. "Some of you, I don't understand how got here." Dawn had a feeling he was looking at the Gryffindor's. "But I'm sure that those who don't belong will be weeded out because this is going to be a very hard year." He paused. "Now! We will waist no time in this class. You will come in see what potion we are working on and start. If it is a potion that must be done in two or more classes you are to start without being told to. Now, today we will be starting a potion that will take three classes to complete. We are going to make a memory potion. This is a very volatile potion if made wrong. I hope you trust your partner you are sitting with because you will be testing the potion on each other. Get to work!" With that he snapped his wand to the board and then directions for how to make the potion appeared on it. Dawn went over to the counter and began to get the ingredients as Shannon was preparing the cauldron. _Wolfbane, bezoar, ginger root, and puffer-fish eyes,_ Dawn thought. She got all the ingredients and walked back to her seat.

"Ok," Shannon began, "So, the directions say we have to blend the bezoar and the popped puffer-fish eyes first twenty times. Then thinly cut the ginger root and add it every minute while stirring fifty times a minute. Is it just me or is this extremely precise?"

"I'm sure it's for a reason," Dawn responded. "Why don't you get started on the ginger and I'll start with the popping of the eyes." Once class was over they all were told to put their started potions in a vile. They then left the class and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

---Great Hall---

Dawn walked into the Great Hall and walked straight to the Head table to greet her sister.

"Hi Dawnie," Buffy greeted her with a hug. "How are your classes so far?"

"Pretty good, I love Giles' class. Potions is actually not that bad. Professor Snape doesn't seem like the nicest guy, but you can tell he knows his shit. It's actually not that hard."

"Not the nicest guy?" Snape interrupted coldly from behind Buffy. "I'm hurt. We'll see how not hard it is when you test your potion."

"Ok," Dawn responded happily, "I can't wait. Oh and then Giles totally yelled at that Harry guy, it was priceless."

"Did he now?" Snape interjected. "Very interesting."

"What did he do?" Buffy asked ignoring Snape.

"Harry got all testy because Giles gave Slytherin twenty points instead of only ten for a correct answer. But he was giving both me and Rona points and Giles was all like 'I should be giving them fifty because what Dawn said was worth forty.' It was so great."

"Why was your answer worth forty," Buffy asked, "Not that Giles would give more points where they aren't earned, but I'm just curious."

"Spike asked to name a vampire and I said the Scourge of Europe," Dawn smiled.

"You didn't?" Buffy laughed. "Did you name them?"

"What? Of course not. But you should have seen Spike's face. Oh and Giles was like 'you question me again on how I give out points and I'll start taking them away from your house.' Buffy, it was great. Teach those brats not to mess with us. This has been the best first day of school ever." With that Dawn walked back to the Slytherin table.

Dawns mood did not diminish during the whole day. Her Transfiguration class, with Ravenclaw, went surprisingly well considering she was worried about it. Transfiguration was the only thing she didn't catch onto extremely quickly. After Transfiguration Dawn, Shannon, Michelle, and Rona went to go see how Xander and Andrew were doing with their Muggle Studies class. The four of them all had a free period after Transfiguration.

---Muggle Studies---

The four walked into the class a few minutes after it had started. It was a fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. They walked in as quietly as they could as Xander was trying to explain to a fiery redhead what a television was and how it works.

"What does it matter?" Shannon interrupted, the whole class turned to stare at her. "I mean they canceled _Dark Angel_." Dawn hit Shannon on the arm.

"Get over it," Dawn exclaimed. "I loved that show too, but sheeze, you've gotta let it go."

"Class," Xander began. "These fine young ladies are Dawn, Shannon, Missy, and Rona. They will be barging in from time to time. They say it's to help out, but I have my doubts."

The class laughed lightly at what Xander said. The girls made their way to the front of the room to say hi to both Xander and Andrew. They each sat on the desk, two on each side.

"Teach away, teach." Rona said. This time Andrew turned to the class.

"Okay, so there's this thing called electricity," Andrew began. Dawn turned to Xander.

"Why don't you make this an American Muggle culture class." She whispered to Xander. "Muggle Studies doesn't have to be how things work. Just how they are." Xander walked up to Andrew and said something to him that only they could hear. Andrew nodded and walked up to Dawn.

"Can you make the TV and DVD player work?" He asked her.

"Not the evil TV," Dawn said looking to Shannon, which earned her a punch in the arm. "Sure." Dawn walked up to the TV waved her hand in front of it and both the DVD player and TV began to work. The class jumped back in surprise.

"Thank you Dawn," Andrew said as he began the lesson again. "We are going to be teaching you about Muggle Culture. More specifically American Muggle Culture. This is the television. It doesn't matter how it works. Most muggles don't even know how it works. What they do know is that pictures and sounds come out of this box and tell a story."

"This story varies upon what type of programming it is," Xander picked up and continued. "Some are action shows, others are drama, some are horror, others are "reality" (with air quotes around the word). All of these shows are a part of muggle culture. This is what we call a DVD (holding up a copy of _Spiderman)_. Again, the masses don't know, nor do they care why it works. All they know is that it does what they want it to do. Let me demonstrate."

Xander put in the DVD and the movie began to play. The class was in stunned silence watching what was going on. They spent the rest of class watching the movie, pausing to answer some questions. As classes ended the group went to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner all of the slayers met in their training room.

---Training Room---

The room was currently filled with slayers. The walls were filled with an assortment of different weapons. On the ground there were mats. Each of the girls were talking about their first day waiting to start. The Scoobies walked in.

"Ok girlies!" Buffy shouted, "we are going to be training tonight as well as patrol. Dumbledore is worried that the Forbidden Forest might be breached so we are going to patrol it every night. We are going to split into teams, each team will take a different night to patrol, while one team is patrolling the other is training. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Good let's start splitting you up. We all believe that you should be split according to house, only because it means that you will all have someone to walk back to the dorms with. So I want Dawn, Michelle, Shannon, and Rona to be team one. They will be headed by me and will also have Illyria, Giles, and Andrew with them. The second team will be headed by Faith and they will also have Spike, Xander, and Willow. That team is Sara, Alison, Colleen, Juliet, Vanessa, and Katrina. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday team one will patrol. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday team two will patrol. It will depend on the activeness of the demons, if we get Sunday off. If we are patrolling on Sunday it will be all of the slayers at once. Any questions? Good. Lets get started."

The training session was nothing new. They broke up into pairs and started sparring. After about an hour and a half Buffy called team one out to start the patrolling. Once outside the castle they discussed what the plan of action was.

"I have no clue what to expect in there," Buffy began, "I've been told there are many different types of creatures, not all evil. I don't want us to start splitting up until Andrew has the whole forest mapped for us. Lets get started."

The patrolling wasn't a total loss they had found a couple of vamps, but with five slayers there was no real fight. The thing that did amaze them was that they had found hug foot prints in a specific part of the forest, but not what had the big feet. The best thing they saw was a unicorn. The Slytherin slayers were talking about their encounter on their way back to their dorms.

"I still can't believe it," Rona exclaimed. "I mean, they're real."

"It was so beautiful," Shannon said. "I just…wow."

"I know," Dawn agreed. "Even more stunning than I had ever imagined."

"I think I'm still in shock," Michelle said before she whispered the password to their common room.

---Slytherin Common Room---

"Well, well, well," came Draco's voice from behind one of the couches. "Why am I not surprised to see you four coming in so late?"

"Because you knew we would be," Rona snapped.

"I'm tired," Shannon said. "Let's just go to bed."

"Fine," said Rona. Shannon, Rona, and Michelle all began walking towards the girls dorms.

"I'm gonna stay up and finish the potions essay," Dawn said.

"What potions essay?" Michelle asked.

"The one due on Wednesday," Dawn answered.

"Oh ok," Rona started, "we'll copy yours."

"Sure you will," Dawn laughed. "You'll have to fight me for it."

"Okay, but not tonight," Shannon yawned, "too tired."

The three slayers went to their dorm leaving Dawn to write her essay, they knew better than to get in Dawn's way when it came to research. Dawn sat down at one of the big tables and began to spread out her books and papers. She opened her potions book to the page on memory potions. _Ok where to start?_ She though. _Here we go. They don't change a persons memory like you might think, but they help someone remember something that has been long suppressed._ After an hour Dawn had finally finished her essay.

"One down," she said to herself. "One to go. The Scourge of Europe."

"How are you going to write that essay?" Draco suddenly spoke up. Dawn was startled, she assumed that he had left when the others did.

"Well, with a pen and paper for starters," Dawn responded. "Not on that parchment and using a feather. I mean come on that's freakin' hard."

"What I meant is, we haven't even begun to talk about them. How are you going to write a paper about vampires you don't even know about?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways," was the only response Draco got. He walked up to the table she was writing at and sat down. Dawn paid him no mind and continued to write her essay.

"You don't even have any books. How are you suppose to write an accurate essay with no books?" Draco pushed.

"I know the history of the Scourge of Europe by heart. Just as I know the history of The Master, Kakistos, Dracula, the Turok-Han, and probably most things we will be discussing in class."

"How?"

"Like I said, 'I have my ways.'"

Dawn could feel Draco watching her. She couldn't help but admit he was cute. His eyes were what got her the most. They were so hard and his stare was ice cold, but at the same time they were so stunning. She only wished he would actually smile. She felt his gaze shift down to the paper she was writing.

"You can read it over if you want, once I'm done." Dawn offered.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood like you." Draco snapped.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist!" Dawn snapped back. "And don't call me a Mudblood again."

"Why not? You are one." Draco sneered.

"You know nothing about me!" Dawn was now gathering up her things and shouting. "Don't assume shit about people you haven't even taken the time to get to know." Dawn got up and stormed out of the room.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Author's Note:_** Only reason this chapter and the next are split in two is because when I was writing I looked at the page number and it was like at 25 and I was only halfway through the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Let the Lessons Begin Part 2

Disclaimer – Don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter.

Chapter Eight – Let the Lessons Begin Part 2

---Great Hall: Breakfast---

That morning at breakfast Dawn had obvious bags under her eyes. She was in no mood to deal with close-minded wizards or anyone else she didn't like. Michelle looked up from the conversation the slayers were having.

"Earth to Dawn?" She said, "Wake up."

"What?" Dawn asked. "Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Sunnydale." Rona answered.

"What do you know about Sunnydale?" Draco interrupted.

"Not that it's any of your business," Dawn snapped. "But the majority of us are from there!" Draco got a look on his face that said he was thinking very hard about something.

"Don't think too hard," Dawn quipped. "Your face might get stuck that way."

"Very mature Dawn," Shannon laughed.

"What? Whatever, I'm tired. Leave me alone." Dawn said back.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. That day the girls first class was Wicca Magic with Ravenclaw. Dawn got up after she was done eating and walked with the other girls to Willow's class.

---Wicca Magic---

As Dawn walked into the class she look around. It had beanbag like chairs on the floor for each person to sit. There was also a yoga mat next to the beanbag. Dawn took her seat next to Shannon. Michelle and Rona took the seats next to them. Juliet and Colleen were the next people to walk in. They greeted the rest of the slayers and took the seats on the other side of Shannon and Dawn. Three other Ravenclaw girls came in and sat down (Padma, Mandy, and Lisa), followed by three Slytherin girls (Emma, who sat next to Lisa, Pansy, and Daphane). Willow was last to walk into the room. When she did she shut the door without using her hand or wand. She took her place in the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"Well, Xander did tell me only girls would take this class," she laughed. "And here I was thinking he was just being slow. Guess it will be just us girls. There are twelve people enrolled in class so I'm gonna assume that because there are twelve of you here that we're all present. I guess I will start with a bit about me. I learned wicca before I learned wand magic." The witches in the class gasped. A pretty petite blonde Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"Lisa Turpin," the girl answered. "How, or should I ask, why did you learn wicca magic before wand magic. I've heard it is very volatile if the person using it is untrained."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Willow responded happily. "You've just said my first point. In untrained hands, like muggles, irresponsible witches and wizards, and young witches and wizards, wicca can be very dangerous. As to your second question, I learned wiccan magic before I knew I was a witch. I found out I was a witch only just a little while ago." There was another gasp from the class. The Slytherin next to Lisa raised her hand. "Yeah, Miss?"

"Emma Jugson," she responded. "How did you just recently find out? Is there a problem with the American Wizarding World, are they having problems finding witches and wizards?"

"Ten points to Slytherin," Willow awarded. "You are my first class so far to ask the correct questions. I grew up on, what in laymen's terms, is called a Hellmouth. I'm sure you will be learning plenty about these in Demonology and DADA this year, but I'll explain a bit about what it does to the actual magic. Hellmouths are literally the mouth of hell, a portal between this plane and the hell dimension. They tend to attract evil, vampires, demons, and such. They also can amplify the power of evil, amplify it's magic. But because of this it tends to block all other magic, so the magic the Ministry uses to try and find witches and wizards is blocked by the Hellmouth. It wasn't until I left there, well really until it was destroyed, that I was found. I did an intensive training program where I crammed seven years of school into a very short time."

"You really lived on a Hellmouth," a Ravenclaw blurted out. Slapping her hand over her mouth just as quickly as she had said what she said. "Sorry I didn't raise my hand."

"That's quite alright," Willow soothed. "Miss?"

"Mandy Brocklehurst," she answered.

"I did live on one for many years. And the thing that I learned was most important when it comes to Hellmouths and magic, is meditation. So lets all practice this."

The rest of the class was spent meditating and focusing energy. After class the girls walked to Muggle Physical Defense.

---Muggle Physical Defense---

The classroom they were using was the same as the one for Slayer Training. But unfortunately it was another Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Already in the class was the Golden Trio, Neville, Sara, Alison, two Gryffindor's whose names Dawn had learned the other day Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, two other Gryffindor girls who were rather annoying Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown. They were all standing around chatting. Dawn went to approach Sara, but Sara turned away just as Dawn was walking up. Dawn looked to Alison, who shrugged her shoulders and gave a slight smile. Dawn rolled her eyes at Sara and walked back to her group. As she was doing so, she caught sight of Draco who was walking in with Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They briefly caught each others eyes before Dawn looked away. The last students to enter the room were Pansy, followed by, Daphane Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Emma Jugson. Buffy and Faith walked in together and shut the door behind them.

"Okay," Buffy began. "First things first. Please call me Buffy not Ms. Summers, Professor Summers or any of that crap. If you are uncomfortable with calling me Buffy call me Professor Buffy, but personally I think that sounds quite silly so I would stick with Buffy. This is Faith, same rule apply to her. Although it's a very guarded secret as to what Faith's last name is. If, by chance, you can figure it out. I ask you to, please, please, tell me. Because even I don't know. And I've known her for like six or seven years."

"Anyway," Faith interrupted Buffy. "This is Muggle Physical Defense. As such, there will be no magic. If I see a wand, I will snap it in half." All the wizards and witches in the class paled. "If you think I'm joking, just try me. Now, how many of you are trained in some way for physical fighting?"

All the slayers raised their hand along with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Emma.

"Okay," Buffy took over. "You guys will be paired off with each other, so that everyone learns at about the same level. Now for who will be partnered with whom." Buffy looked down at her list. Looking up at the four who raised their hands she asked who each of them were and rearranged the list accordingly. "Okay. Draco and Blaise, Pansy and Emma, Dawnie and Shannon, Rona and Missy, Sara and Ali, Ron and Harry, Hermione and Daphane, Seamus and Dean, Pavati and Lavender, Neville and Theodor, Millicent and Tracey, Vincent and Gregory. Everyone get with your partner, if you don't know each other, introduce yourselves. We tried to keep you with friends, but that's not always possible."

The class rearranged themselves so they were with their partners. Dawn noticed that Hermione was rather perturbed to be with a Slytherin, while Neville look absolutely terrified to be partnered with Theodor. _I hope he goes easy on the poor kid_, Dawn thought while looking at the two of them.

"Next thing," Faith said. "You will dress correctly for this class. That means workout clothing only. Don't even say it Missy. I know, you never know when you're gonna have to fight someone. But that's for when you are trained more. Right now workout clothing. Now everyone go change. You are all assigned a locker, boys are through the door on the left, girls the right. We have provided you each with workout clothes."

The class walked into the lockers. When they walked out everyone was wearing identical workout clothes, the only differences was that one groups was green and silver and the others red and gold. That is everyone had identical workout clothes except the slayers. They each wore what they already owned. Theirs showed quite a bit more skin and they popped out even more because everyone else looked the same.

"You will come to class and change before each class. So that when we get here class can start. Understand?" Buffy asked the class. Everyone nodded yes. "I guess we will show you what we hope you will be able to accomplish through discipline and hard work. Faith? Shall we dance?"

Buffy lunged at Faith without any warning. She threw her first punch which Faith easily deflected. Faith went to kick Buffy, but was flipped over. Faith flipped with it and landed on her feet. They "danced" like this for some time. Eventually they both nodded. Each jumped back and picked up a weapon off the wall. They both grabbed a sword. They fought for quite some time. To the class they were giving it their all. But all of the slayers could tell how much they were holding back. The class looked on in awe. As quickly as the fight had started it ended. Buffy and Faith both shook hands and faced the class.

"Now break off into your partners," Faith ordered. "Give yourselves enough room so that you don't hit anyone near you. Lets begin."

Dawn and Shannon broke off and began to spar with each other. Next to them Draco and Blaise began to spar as well. They didn't get too far into sparring because they both began to watch Dawn and Shannon. It was much like watching Faith and Buffy. Buffy approached Dawn and Shannon and the two girls stopped.

"You're still doing it, Dawnie." Buffy said. "You can't take your eyes off your opponent. Try again."

They began to spar again. Faith approached Draco and Blaise.

"You need to practice more than they do," she said. "Trust me. Now show me what you've both got."

Both boys were startled by her. They didn't realize that she was there. But they did as they were told and began to spar. It wasn't anywhere near as fast as the slayers but it was still very good. Suddenly Faith lightly hit Blaise in the face.

"You can't drop your shoulder," she began. "It's something Dawn used to do a lot."

"What?" Dawn asked, as she was sparring. "What did I used to do a lot?"

"Drop your shoulder," Faith answered.

"Oh yeah," Dawn responded. "Gunn taught me how to not do that. You get hit enough and you learn to not drop your shoulder."

The lesson went on much the same way. With Buffy and Faith correcting different aspects of the students fighting. To everyone surprise no real fights broke out between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. As class began to wind down everyone went to the locker rooms and changed. Dawn, Shannon, Rona, and Missy walked to lunch.

---Great Hall---

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pizza," Dawn said.

"You can always eat a whole pizza." Rona pointed out. "Even when you're not hungry."

"Oh yeah," Dawn laughed. The girls sat down at their table. Dawn took what has now become her usual seat between Draco and Shannon, and Missy and Rona across from them. One of the Slytherin girls turned to them.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Daphane asked.

"What?" Missy asked. "Oh fight? just comes naturally I guess."  
"My sister and her friends mainly," Dawn answered truthfully.

"It's just," Daphane began again. "You are all really very good at it. I was just wondering if there was any pointers you might be able to give."

"I would mainly say listen," Shannon answered. "Buffy and Faith both have a lot of training. Don't get mad when they tell you that you're doing something wrong. Listen to what they say and try to fix whatever it is you are doing wrong."

"That was actually, really good advice." Rona said amazed. "I never knew you had it in you."

"I have my moments," Shannon laughed. Dawn and Missy snickered at Shannon.

"How do you guys all know each other?" Pansy asked them. "You know the teachers as well as all the new students."

"School," Missy answered. "The others are friends and family of Dawn's."

"What's magic school like in the States?" Emma asked quietly. "Is it like here?"

"Yes and no," Dawn answered. Suddenly extremely happy that they had gone over what their answers should be if put in a situation like this. "Ours wasn't boarding school. We still lived at home. There was a portkey set up near our house and we would take that to our school."

"Didn't live at school?" Daphane asked, suddenly very interested. "How did you like that? I mean, you guys had total freedom then, didn't you?"

"The freedom our guardians gave us," Shannon answered bitterly.

"You see we still lived with our family," Dawn quickly picked up. "So we had to live by their rules."

"I for one prefer boarding school," Draco interjected. "More time with my friends and less with my family."

Dawn was surprised that he decided to join in the conversation. She gave him an interested look. When he noticed her looking his eyes became very cold, he sneered and turned away from her.

"Don't knock spending time with your family," Missy said solemnly. "You'll miss it when their gone."

"That is if you have a good family," Shannon said. "Don't get me wrong, I loved my family, but fuck all these foster 'parents' (in air quotes). I'm just fine with never seeing them again."

The Slytherin's look at Shannon strangely. Blaise watched her extra closely. While the slayers looked at her sympathetically. They all knew how bad it had been for Shannon with her foster family. The one before this one had been the worst, with the beatings and everything, but the ones who currently "took care of her" just treated her like she wasn't there at all.

"So it's quite a bit of a change," Rona tried lamely to change the subject back to its previous topic.

"Sounds like its different," Blaise added, still looking as Shannon who would not look up from her plate of food she was now picking at. Lunch soon ended and the group of Slytherins all walked together to their next class, Charms.

Charms was just as Dawn had pictured it. They learned different incantations and practiced them. Charms was with Hufflepuff so Dawn was able to see Vanessa and Katrina. When class was over the group of Slytherins again walked together to DADA.

---Defense Against the Dark Arts---

The room was full of light. All the large windows on the left side of the room were open. The walls were covered with different books and charts. The class was already filled with all of the Gryffindor's. They took over the whole front row and the farthest left seats in the second row. From left to right (two at each table) sat, Alison and Sara, Hermione and Neville, Ron and Harry, Dean and Seamus, then in the second row Lavender and Pavati. Charlie and Lupin were standing in the front of the room greeting the student as they walked in. Lupin looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep for a few days. The Slytherin's in the group began to talk about Lupin as they entered the class.

"I can't believe they let that half-breed back in this school," Millicent said. "What is Dumbledore trying to kill us now or something?"

"I know my father says that Lupin tried to kill Professor Snape once," Tracey added. "Everyone knows Lupin hates purebloods, so why are they going to have him teaching here?"

"Don't even get me started on the Weasel," Millicent responded. "Blood traitor."

"Give it up," Daphane said as the group began to take their seats. "We learned more with Professor Lupin than we've ever learned with any other teacher. So what if he's a werewolf? He's a damn good teacher and that's all I care about."

The other two girls shot glares at Daphane as they sat down. Dawn turned around to talk to Daphane.

"Lupin's really a werewolf?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Daphane asked. "Oh, yeah. But he's the best DADA teacher we've ever had."

"Interesting," Dawn said as she turned around. She was beginning to see Lupin in a new light. The bags under his eyes and the scars on his arms now made perfect sense. _I wonder if he locks himself up like Oz used to?_ She thought to herself. The Slytherin's seated themselves in the remaining seats. In the second row next to Lavender and Pavati was, Dawn and Shannon, Missy and Rona, Tracey and Millicent, then in the last row was, Blaise and Draco, Daphane and Emma, Theodor and Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Since we have all arrived," Charlie began, "I guess we will get started. I am Professor Weasley, as some of you know I have spent my time since graduating Hogwarts in Romania working with dragons. I am very happy to be one of your new DADA professors."

"Most of you know that I am Professor Lupin, I taught almost all of you a couple years ago. Many of you know my reason for leaving. For those that don't, I will tell you now. I am a werewolf. The day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon Professor Weasley will be teaching the class. Does anyone have any questions or concerns before we continue on with the lesson?" Dawn couldn't help it, she raised her hand.

"Dawn," Charlie said pointing to her. The Golden Trio looked to Charlie in confusion as to why he knew this girl.

"Do you lock yourself in a cage?" Dawn blurted out. All the Slytherins around her snickered and the Gryffindors gave her dirty looks. Dawn blushed and the quickly added. "No, I don't mean it in a rude way. Willow's ex, he was bit by his baby cousin when they were all in high school. His cousin was a werewolf. Oz, that's Willow's ex's name, he then became a werewolf. He had to lock himself up the nights surrounding the full moon. There was a cage in the library, until he broke out once, then he used chains. Now he's got this mediation thing going where, as long as he doesn't stress too much he cool regardless of the night. I didn't mean it to be rude, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"We have potions," Lupin said looking very interested at Dawn. "You say he was able to not change, regardless of if it was a full moon?"

"What?" Dawn asked. "Oh yeah, he said some monk helped him or something. Calm the beast I think was what he said he was doing. I don't think he really shared the details."

"Would you be able to get in contact with this, Oz?" Lupin asked. "I would be very interested in talking with him."

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully. "I'm think we can track him down. I think he's on tour with his band right now. But I can ask Buffy and Will if you would like me to."

"If you wouldn't mind. That would be wonderful." Lupin said. The rest of the class went on without anything very interesting happening. They discussed different curses and different ways to guard yourself from them. After class the girls went up to their common room.

---Slytherin Common Room---

"Dawn!" Rona said when they were entering through the portrait. "How could you ask if he locks himself up? He's our professor."

"I didn't mean it like that," Dawn defended herself as they walked through the common room to their room. "I was just curious. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just wondering if he was like Oz. You know I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"We know," Rona assured her. "But the other people in that class didn't."

"I know okay," Dawn sighed. "I didn't mean to make everyone hate us more."

"You guys don't have to go and hide," Daphane shouted from across the room. "I swear, we don't bite." The slayers all looked at each other. _Might as well try and make friends,_ Dawn thought. The girls walked to where Daphane was sitting with Blaise, Theodor, Pansy, Emma, and Draco.

"Sure you're not gonna glare at us until we leave?" Missy asked, with a side glance at Draco, who just sneered.

"Don't worry about anyone else," Daphane assured. "You've done nothing to any of us. Those three will warm up to you eventually." She gestured to Blaise, Pansy, and Draco when she said 'those three.'

"Piss off," was Draco's only reply, not looking up from the book he was reading. Dawn glanced at the book, _Vampires Through the Ages_.

"That's a good book," Dawn noted to Draco. He didn't look up, but she could tell he was listening (his eyes and stopped and were only staring at one part of the page). "It's a little inaccurate though. I have one with more accurate information. It's called _Die alte Geschichte von Vampires,_ but it's only in German. Umm, I also have a version of it I translated myself. That is, if you would be interested."

"This one is fine," Draco retorted quickly.

"Okay," Dawn said. "You know, if you want to have inaccurate information." Dawn said this last part knowing it would strike a nerve with him. He didn't seem like the type that liked being told they are wrong, or proven wrong. Dawn turned from him and joined the conversation that Daphane, Emma, Missy, Rona, and Shannon were having.

"But I just don't understand how you can't know a single muggle," Shannon said to Daphane. "I mean they are everywhere. Do you just, avoid them?"

"We live where muggles don't go," Daphane explained. "We floo anywhere we need to go so that we don't have to deal with them."

"But why avoid them?" Rona asked. "You wont catch anything from them."

"Wont catch anything?" Pansy sneered. "Have you seen how stupid muggles are? Why associate with those who are below you?"

"They're below you just because they can't do magic?" Dawn asked looking at Pansy. "You could have just as easily been a muggle. Why hate people for something they can't control?"

"I don't hate muggles," Pansy corrected. "I just think they are lower than me."

"But they have such great fashion," Missy explained. "You haven't seen beautiful clothing until you've seen muggle clothing. I just don't get these robes. I mean, they do nothing for a persons figure."

"Didn't you wear robes in the states?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Shannon said. "Muggle and wizarding cultures are very intertwined in the States. Of course the muggles have no idea about wizards, but wizards tend to know a lot of muggles."

"Why would wizards ever want to associate with muggles? I just can't get that." Pansy said.

"Because they outnumber us," Rona said plainly. "If you want to live near anything interesting, you have to deal with muggles. Might as well integrate with them, it makes things much easier."

"That," Dawn added, "and their culture is actually very interesting. The television, movies, music, and most importantly, as Missy already said, the fashion."

"What are movies and tele….tele-what?" Daphane asked.

"Do you guys have any classes from three to five on Mondays and Wednesdays?" Dawn asked. The whole group of Slytherins, including Pansy, Blaise, and Draco shook their heads no.

"You should totally check out the muggle studies class," Shannon said, picking up where Dawn was going with this. "I'm sure Xander and Andrew wont mind."

"No offense," Blaise began. "But I really don't want to learn about how stupid muggle devices work."

"It's not like that at all this year," Missy said. "I swear. Xander and Andrew are making it about American muggle culture. All you're gonna do is watch movies, TV shows, and listen to music. It's gonna be awesome."

"Yeah, we're gonna be there helping him out everyday," Shannon added. It was this comment that got Blaise to be slightly interested. Draco's attention was caught as well.

"Maybe we will check it out," Emma said. All the Slytherin the group looked at her strangely. "What? It sounds interesting. I'm gonna at least give it a chance. We don't have to do any work do we?"

"What? Oh no," Dawn answered. "I don't even know if Xander and Andrew are going to assign homework. But even if they do, you guys wont have to do it." The conversation continued on smoothly about many different topics until the slayers had to go to training.

"What time is it?" Dawn ask suddenly.

"Almost eight," Pansy answered.

"Shit!" Rona said.

"We are so gonna be late," Missy exclaimed.

"We gotta go," Shannon said to the group. "Spike's so gonna kill us." The group of girls ran out of the common room as fast as they could, saying a quick goodbye to the group of Slytherins.

---Training Room---

The Slytherin Slayers ran into the training room just as the clock chimed eight. The girls quickly lined up and began to stretch.

"That was cutting it extremely close girls," Giles said, not looking up from the manuscripts he was looking over. The girls knew better than to answer, they just continued to stretch. The training session went on as any other training session. Group B went out into the Forbidden Forrest to patrol and Group A, which included the Slytherins, stayed and trained. The Slytherin Slayers went back up to their dorm exhausted, Buffy and Giles had really worked them hard. They didn't even look at anyone who might have still been in the common room. They just went up to their rooms and fell fast asleep.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks for continuing to read. You guys are all awesome. _Die alte Geschichte von Vampires_, is what an online translator told me "The Ancient History of Vampires" is in German. Hope it's not wrong. Tell me if it is and I will fix it.


	9. Settling In

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter

Chapter 9 – Settling In

Great Hall

Dawn walked down the hall to her usual spot. She glanced towards the Gryffindor table. Sara was having a very animated conversation with the Golden Trio. Dawn noticed Ginny, who was facing the Slytherin table and sitting next to Hermione, she wasn't a part of the conversation that was going on, and she was glancing around the great hall. Dawn turned her attention back to the Slytherin table; Shannon and Rona were engaged in a conversation with Daphane and Emma. Dawn sat down at her seat, Draco turned slightly away from her, but she paid him no mind.

"So, I don't get it," Shannon said confused. "If she doesn't have 'the sight' what is she doing teaching that class? I mean isn't a requirement to teaching Divination? I don't get it."

"Neither do we," Daphane stated. "She can't see what's in front of her, let alone the future. There's only a couple times you will ever hear me say this, but Dumbledore was crazy for hiring her."

"I thought Slytherins, by nature, didn't like Dumbledore," Missy said sitting down next to Rona. "From what I understand Slytherins call Dumbledore crazy quite often."

"Some do," Emma explained before Daphane could say anything. "But Daphane here, she likes to judge people by skill and talent. If you have that, she'll respect you, for the most part."

"Pretty much," Daphane interrupted. "Dumbledore isn't crazy, normally. Just unusual, but he's the best wizard around." The last comment earned Daphane glares from many of the Slytherins including Millicent and Tracey. Blaise could tell that a fight was going to break out if they let this conversation go on much longer. Apparently, last year Tracey cursed Daphane behind her back when she said that Dumbledore was the best living wizard.

"How is your Demonology paper coming along?" Blaise asked Shannon suddenly. Shannon looked from her eggs at Blaise.

"I'm sorry. What?" Shannon asked.

"Demonology… Paper…" Dawn told her, poking her in the side as she did so.

"Oh Demonology," Shannon repeated, blushing slightly and kicking Dawn's foot under the table. "It's going well. I'm writing about The Master."

"Really?" Blaise asked. "I decided to write mine about Kakistos. I haven't been able to find that much about him though. Best I can figure he was killed a few years back…"

Dawn began to tune out that conversation because she wasn't interested in hearing about Kakistos. Dawn looked around the Slytherin table. Missy and Rona were talking together, while Daphane, Pansy, and Emma were all sharing knowing looks while glancing at Shannon and Blaise. Dawn glanced at Draco who was scowling at Blaise. Dawn's gaze landed, and stayed, on Theodor. He wasn't paying any attention to any of the Slytherins he was looking out across the Great Hall. Dawn tried her best to follow his gaze and was surprised to find that it was focused on, none other than, Ginny Weasley. Ginny abruptly looked up and caught Theo's eye. They held each other's gaze for a moment, but after a second or two Theo looked away. Ginny stayed looking at Theo for a moment longer before turning back to Neville and speaking with him. Dawn smiled knowingly to herself.

"Guys, it's time to head to class." Missy said. The group stood up and walked together to Demonology everyone having an animated conversation with another person. Everyone, that is, besides Draco and Dawn. Dawn was too busy thinking about Theo and Ginny, whereas Draco just seemed to be in a foul mood.

---Demonology---

"Well now," Giles began as the final students trickled into the classroom. "Why don't we begin with a question? Who here has started their homework?" Dawn, Shannon, Rona, Missy, Alison, Sara, Hermione, and (to everyone's surprise) Neville were the only ones in the class to raise their hand. "Okay then, how many of you are having trouble with research?" This time Hermione, Neville, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo raised their hands. "Good to know. I have searched your library and have found that much of the books needed for the essays that are required for this class are not in it."

"Because of this," Spike continued, walking towards a bookshelf. "We have stocked this bookshelf with books, manuscripts, and journals to help you."

"Each book has a spell on it so that we can track it if we need to." Giles explained. "The books are not to be taken off the school grounds. If they are, they will end up back here and we will know whom it is that tried to take it off campus. The person that does will be punished with detention and house points being taken away."

"These books are for use for students in this class only," Spike clarified. "There are certain documents that are not open for younger students to use. We have multiple copies of most of the books and they are open for you to barrow."

"Now that that's out of the way," Giles concluded, "I guess we will continue class where we left off." Much of the class was spent discussing Dracula and Kakistos. After awhile the discussion changed to identifying vampires.

"Who here can tell me how to identify a vampire?" Giles asked. All the slayers hands went up. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"There is a spell," Draco began, "I believe the incantation is '_malum probatur_.' There is also suppose to be some sort of aura that some skilled people can be trained to see or feel."

"Excellent answer," Giles exclaimed. "Twenty points to Slytherin. Ali?"

"If you get close enough to touch one their skin is quite cold," Ali answered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Spike awarded. "Neville?" Neville looked up from his desk horrified (he hadn't raised his hand).

"I don't know," Neville, answered.

"Just think about it," Spike explained. "How would you be able to tell if something is undead?"

"Ummm… the vampire wouldn't be breathing?" Neville answered unsure.

"Very good. Ten point Gryffindor," Spike said happily. "Mr. Potter?"

"Pale skin," Harry answered.

"Ten points Gryffindor," Giles said. "Anyone else? Dawn?"

"Bad fashion sense." Dawn stated. Giggles, grunting, and laughter swept through the class.

"Oh bugger," Ron suddenly laughed. "Bad fashion. That's the worst answer I've ever heard."

"That may be true," Giles stated coolly. "But it is still correct. Don't force me to take points from your house Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Slytherin. Dawn, please explain your answer."

"Okie dokie," Dawn replied happily. "Many times when people get turned into vampires they tend to stay, in mindset, within the decade and location of when and where they were turned. So if a guy was turned in Los Angeles in the 80s he will most likely have the same bad fashion that he had back in that time. Also, they will often keep any accents that they had when they were turned. This happens because they will normally hang around in the same group of vampires, so to them, the times never change. Other times they are underground so much they loose touch with the ever-evolving people above ground. This isn't full-proof, to say the least, but it can come in handy if you don't have a wand on hand or you can't see auras."

"Thank you Dawn." Spike said. "I personally know someone whose life was saved because she used this tactic to identify a vampire. As she would explain it, 'only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still the look.' While it is true it may not always work, it is quite helpful." The bell sounded to announce the end of class.

"I expect those essays on Monday," Giles shouted over the packing students. "Be prepared to discuss them as well."

---Potions---

Dawn walked with her friends to the potions lab. They were discussing vampires and identifying them. Pansy was trying to get out of Missy who Spike knew that was attacked by vampires. Missy refused to tell. The group split up as the entered the lab to their respective seats. Dawn walked to the wall and found where hers and Shannon's potion was. Once she got it, she took it back to her desk and they immediately began to work on their potion. Professor Snape walked in just as the bell rang and was satisfied when he walked in and saw that each group was already working on their potions. Halfway through the class there was a loud explosion next to Emma and Theo, Ron and Harry's potion and exploded. Snape stormed towards them.

"Incompetent!" Snape yelled. "I knew you shouldn't be allowed in this class. How sad is it that your potion exploded before Longbottom's. Pathetic! Both of you detention tonight, OUT!" Both boys stormed out of the class obviously pissed off. The class calmed down and got back to work. Twenty minutes until the end of class Snape told everyone to clean up and put their potions back where they found them.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape suddenly asked. "What have you found out about this particular potion?"

"I…ummm…" Neville tried to begin.

"I…ummm… is not an answer Mr. Longbottom." Snape exclaimed.

"It doesn't alter someone's memory," Neville interrupted. He shut his mouth sheepishly as he realized he had interrupted Snape.

"Continue," Snape snapped.

"It helps someone remember something long forgotten," Neville explained.

"A very average response," Snape responded. "Mr. Malfoy, please explain the potion more thoroughly."

Draco obliged and explained what Snape wanted. Class ended soon after.

---Great Hall---

Dawn walked into the Great Hall with her new friends. Her eyes automatically went up to the Head Table. She saw Buffy laughing at something Charlie had just said. Buffy leaned in to tell Charlie something, he bursted out into laughter. Dawn smile grew wider, happy that her sister seemed to be enjoying spending time with the attractive wizard. Her thoughts automatically traveled back to the last conversation Buffy and Angel had, it was right after the fight with the Black Thorn.

---Flashback: Hyperion Hotel---

There were Slayers sprawled out everywhere. Shannon was cleaning up Dawn's wounds while Dawn cleaned up Missy's. The doors to the kitchen swung open and Buffy, very aggravated, came out. Angel wasn't far behind her, looking just as angry.

"Why won't you just admit it!" Angel shouted. Everyone in the lobby became ghostly quiet.

"Admit what!" Buffy yelled back. "I'll admit that you're insane."

"Admit that you love him," Angel said seething.

"I do love him," Buffy defended. Angel took a step back, obviously not expecting that answer. "I love him just like I love you. I learned a lot when we were searching for the other slayers. I love you both; you have both been a huge part of my life. (She paused) But no matter what you may want, or what he might want for that matter, I'm not _in_ love with either of you. I honestly don't think I ever will be again."

"I don't believe this," Angel shouted. "I knew it, I told you to stay after Sunnydale, not to run off. But no, you just had to ruin everything, by finding those stupid slayers."

"Stupid!" Buffy screeched. "There were more important things going on at the time than us. These 'stupid slayers' as you like to call them saved your ass tonight. What is wrong with you?"

"Screw it." Angel yelled. Walking to the lift that would take him down to his room. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here with you, not if it's going to be like this."

"This is how it's going to be," Buffy stated plainly.

"Then I guess I'm leaving."

---End Flashback---

Angel just couldn't take being with Buffy without being _with_ Buffy. Spike took the news much better than Angel had. Last they had heard Angel had gone back home to Ireland. When Dawn came back out of her thoughts she noticed that she was sitting at the Slytherin table with all of her friends. She began to dish up her food. Next thing she knew someone was trying to squish between her and Shannon. Blaise began to get up, to make the guy leave when Shannon suddenly scooted over making room for the stranger, at this Blaise backed down.

"Hey Andrew," Dawn greeted with a half-hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Andrew replied. "I'm just sick of sitting at the Head Table. Their conversations are so boring. All about school and junk."

"Oh no one will talk _Magic_ with you?" Rona teased.

"Don't talked crap about _Magic_!" Andrew declared.

"Wait why wouldn't anyone discuss magic with you?" Emma asked. "This is a magic school."

"No, you see _Magic,_ or _Magic the Gathering,_ is a card game," Missy explained. "A very dorky card game that Andrew loves."

"A dorky card game that you've played on occasion," Shannon pointed out.

"Hey now," Missy defended. "Those were hard times. And if I recall correctly you were the one who stayed up play _Dungeons and Dragons_ that night. (Off Shannon's embarrassed look) Exactly, that's what I thought."

"We're all guilty of playing _D&D_ at some point or another," Dawn pointed out. "It was the only way to pass the time."

"It's not just for passing time," Andrew defended. "It is a very strategic, thoughtful game."

"Sure it is," Missy said.

"Oh, guys this is Andrew," Dawn introduced Andrew to the group of Slytherins. The Sunnydale crew talked about nothing in particular as the Slytherins listened. Andrew left a bit before the bell rang so he was early for class. The group headed to Muggle Studies once the bell had rung.

Muggle Studies

This time the group got to the class early; there were only a couple of students in there, one of which was Ginny Weasley. Dawn, Shannon, Rona, and Missy all walked in heading straight for Xander and Andrew. The Slytherins waited tentatively at the door, not sure what they were doing there, all rethinking the idea of sitting in on the class. Xander and Andrew were arguing in the front of the class.

"We are not watching any foreign movies," Xander said sternly. "And that's final."

"But it's a different spin on a classic story," Andrew defended. "Who doesn't love _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Oh no you don't," Dawn interrupted, startling both Andrew and Xander. "No way are you making these kids watch that crazy movie. We want them to embrace muggles not think they're evil."

"It's not crazy," Andrew stated. "It's a great artistic endeavor of stop motion and live action."

"No," Dawn corrected. "It's a crazy movie where Alice turns into a creepy porcelain doll, the white rabbit is creepy and always sticking his tongue out, and she doesn't go down a rabbit hole but into a desk drawer. You are not making them watch that. You only got me to by telling me we were watching _Alice in Wonderland_."

"And that's exactly what we watched," Andrew said.

"No," Dawn argued. "We watch an insane cracked-out film that I still get nightmares about. There's no way you are showing it."

"Fine, but when these children get no culture, that's all on you," Andrew stated defeated. Xander gave Dawn a smile for the help she gave talking Andrew out of the bad idea for a movie. Xander then looked towards the door.

"When did you guys get cool enough to have a posse?" Xander asked motioning to the door.

"Oh," Shannon stated. "We were wondering if they could sit in on the class with us. They're in our year and they're actually interested in what muggle culture is about."

"Not a problem," Xander said. "They are aware they can come in, right?"

"They're just a little slow," Missy, laughed. Then turning to the group of Slytherins. "You can come in you know."

"What? Oh right," Daphane said as she slowly entered the room, walking to the front where the others were. Emma walked in next to her with Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theodor following behind.

"Xander, Andrew this is: Daphane, Emma, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theodor." Shannon introduced. "They are in Slytherin with us. And guys this is Xander and Andrew, they are the Muggle Studies teachers and good friends of ours." Everyone shook each other's hands.

"You guys can just take a seat on the couches around the room," Xander said. "Class will be starting soon." The group of Slytherins took seats on three couches that were close to each other and near the front of the class. As they walked to their seats some of the Slytherins in the class were giving Draco, Pansy, and Blaise strange looks, wondering why they were in their Muggle Studies class. As the group settled themselves, Xander began class.

"Hope you guys enjoyed watching _Spiderman_ last week," he began. "We will watch the sequel some time soon. Does anybody have any questions about the movie?" Shannon smirked and raised her hand. "Shannon?" Xander asked reluctantly.

"What, in your opinion was better?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face, "_Spiderman 2_ or _X-Men 3_?" Xander groaned, knowing the fight that was about to break out. You see, Andrew loved _X-Men 3_, while Dawn absolutely hated it. But she loved _Spiderman 2_, which Andrew didn't like very much. It was amazing how many fights there were about this topic.

"_X-Men 3_," Andrew stated. "Hands down, no comparison. And anyone who says otherwise is delusional"

"What!" Dawn shouted standing up. The group of Slytherins looked at her as though she had lost her mind. She walked towards Andrew. "You've got to be kidding me? You've gone _way_ too far this time. Delusional? I think you're the one who's delusional. _Spiderman 2_ all the way. _X-Men 3_ could have been great, but it was a huge let down."

"Let down?" Andrew said shocked. Circling with Dawn, it almost looked like they were going to fight right there in front of the class. The Slayers and Xander all knew it was quite possible for a fight to break out; it had before over a simple argument like this. Rona punched Shannon in the arm as she smiled at the argument in the front of the class. "It was great! The story worked so well, along with the flawless graphics. How could someone who claims Phoenix as her favorite character be let down by this movie?"

"Because Phoenix did _nothing_!" Dawn argued. "She just stood there and looked confused. For someone who's supposed to live off her impulses why would she ever follow Magneto? That and why didn't she fly? Oh and then the end with Wolverine? What crap. Don't even get me started on Angel and Rogue."

"What about Angel?" Andrew defended. "He was great! I think they got a great actor to play him. Rogue made a huge decision, she was great the whole movie. And as for Phoenix, how can you say she did nothing when she tried to kill everyone?"

"Yeah," Dawn said sarcastically. "Angel was great in the two scenes he was actually in. They marketed it as if he was going to be a huge character and he had like two lines. All he did was fly out a building, ask the X-Men for help, and fly in and save his father. That's it. And Rogue was great, until she got rid of her powers! That was CRAP! What is wrong with you Andrew? Why can't you just see how bad of a movie it was?" Dawn and Andrew were getting closer both beginning to take fighting stance.

"And why can't you just admit it was a good movie?" Andrew asked. Andrew took a step towards Dawn. This is when Xander stepped in. Pushing Dawn to one side and Andrew to the other. The students were looking on in shock; they couldn't comprehend why people would be so worked up over a stupid movie. Xander glared as Shannon.

"This is your mess," he stated, pushing Dawn towards her. "You're lucky it didn't end like last time." Shannon, Rona, and Missy all couldn't help but snicker. As Dawn walked back to her seat she got extremely embarrassed when she realized she'd had that fight in front of the whole class, it's one thing when it's all your friends and family, but quite another in front of a bunch of strangers.

"This is a great example about how much the cinema is engrained in muggle culture," Xander explained. "People will get this worked up over fictional characters."

"But why?" A young Slytherin asked.

"Because…." Andrew tried to answer, now that he too had calmed down. "It's because…"

"It's just like Quidditch here," Shannon explained standing up and facing the class. She was again very glad that they had learned the basics of the Wizarding World. "Think how worked up people get over a stupid game."

"It's not stupid!" A Gryffindor yelled.

"You're right, to you it's not," Shannon said calmly. "But to an outsider, it might seem silly that people get so worked up over a game. It's the same for movies, to an outsider it seems silly, Hell to some insiders it's silly, but still people can get very worked up over movies."

"Especially ones that are so engrained in muggle culture," Missy went on to explain. "You see both of these movies are based on comic books, within these comic books they created a whole history for these worlds that the characters live in…" Missy, Andrew, Xander, and Dawn went on to explain some about the history of comic books. When they were finished the class was about to be finished.

"Well," Xander said after concluding the previous conversation. "That's not quite how I expected this class to go, but it was a good discussion and I'm glad you guys participated. Next week I want each of you to bring in a comic that you have made. It doesn't have to be long, just one that tells a short story that means something to you."

"Don't worry if the drawings aren't perfect," Andrew said. "We just want to see you put what you've learned about to good use. Class dismissed."

In Transfiguration, the group learned the basic history and application of _Aguamenti_, which makes a jet of water come out of the tip of the casters wand. It was a rather uneventful class except when Shannon finally got some water to come out and it soaked Professor McGonagall. The rest of the night passed quickly. It was the Slytherin girls turn to patrol the forest. They found nothing, but Andrew was able to map out quite a bit more of it.

---Slytherin Common Room---

"What are you guys still doing up?" Dawn asked Emma, Daphane, and Pansy.

"Just thought we'd wait for you guys," Emma said honestly.

"What do you guys do when you aren't here?" Pansy asked. "I mean where have you guys been?"

"We would tell you, but then we'd have to kill you." Shannon joked.

"We're just helping out the new teachers," Missy answered.

"Right, sure you guys are." Daphane said. "Doesn't matter anyway, we were just wondering. We actually wanted to talk to you guys about Muggle Studies."

"Yeah, about that," Dawn explained quickly. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was actually supposed to be a very interesting conversation about something else."

"No," Emma explained. "It was great. We didn't understand half of it, but it was funny."

"We like the fact that it's obviously unpredictable," Pansy said.

"We just wanted to make sure that it would continue to be like that," Daphane continued.

"With Andrew and Xander teaching, we can guarantee it." Rona laughed.

"I already stared my comic," Emma said happily. She showed them her comic. It was of a girl with super powers to fly. There were only a few frames drawn, but there were two people dressed in black hooded robes scolding the super girl. The slayers didn't understand the significance of the comic, but Daphane and Pansy did. Emma's parents were both Death Eaters and by all standards, Emma should be just as evil as them. But somehow, Emma grew up to be a very nice, quite, shy person.

"I know it's not great," Emma continued.

"No, I love it." Dawn interrupted. "I can't wait to see the rest."

Shannon suddenly yawned, and as yawning often does, it became contagious and soon each girl was yawning. They all said their goodnights and went off to bed.

------ ------ ------ ----- ------

**_Author's Note:_** I am so sorry this took so long. Went to Mexico and came back with the full intention to write a couple of chapters, but time went by and I didn't write. I'm so sorry; I hope to have the next one up in a much quicker manner. "M_alum probatur"_ means "evil examine." I know not very exciting, but oh well.


	10. Monkey Pants

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Harry Potter.

Chapter 10 – Monkey Pants

---Slytherin Slayer Room---

The four young female slayers were rushing around the room getting ready for school. Each girl was at a different stage of getting ready, there was only a few minutes until they were meeting the rest of the group in the common room. Rona grabbed her Slytherin sweater and pulled it on over her head. Missy was pulling her hair into a ponytail. Dawn was putting on some lip gloss. Lastly, Shannon was in front of her vanity trying to figure out exactly what to do with her hair. She ended up with her hair in loose curls that framed her face. As the group exited the room Shannon glanced in the mirror, one last time, to check her reflection. _Who is that girl trying to impress?_ Dawn thought. _I wonder? A certain sexy Slytherin perhaps?_ The girls walked down the stairs meeting the 09ers. Dawn and the rest of the slayers had decided to start calling them that, in reference to _Veronica Mars._ Shannon thought that it fit for them so well. The 09ers in the show are the spoiled, rich, popular kids in the school. That is exactly what the Slytherins were. The name had stuck, Dawn just feared the day the Slytherins actually heard them being called that.

---Great Hall---

The group walked into the Great Hall and headed towards their table. Dawn saw Ginny walking close to them. Theo, who wasn't paying attention, walked directly into her. Ginny dropped her book bag and some things fell out of it. She stood her ground and looked directly at Theo, obviously not going to pick up her things until he acknowledged her.

"Geeze Weasel," Tracey sneered and she walked towards the group. "Watch where you're going. Don't want your filth to rub off on any of us." Ginny was extremely pissed off now. She was about to say something when someone else beat her to it.

"Shut it Trace," Theo snapped. Tracey stepped back from Theo, not having expected that reaction. He then bent down and picked all of the things Ginny had dropped. He stood up and handed her bag back to her. "Here's your stuff. I believe you dropped it when I walked into you. I wasn't paying attention."

"Thank you," Ginny said backing away slightly. She was obviously confused about what was going on. She glanced at Theo one more time before quickly walking back to her table. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all grabbed Ginny when she sat down at the table. They all began to speak harshly to her while looking back towards the Slytherins.

The 09ers all walked to their table. Tracey walked to her seat, across from Millicent, glaring at Theo. The group took their usual seats and everyone started different discussions. The girls began talking about how they have been practicing meditation. The boys were talking about how they had been practicing different sparring moves. When the bell rang the girls walked to class.

---Wicca Magic---

Willow was already sitting in the front of the class meditating. The girls all filed in and took their seats. Each girl began breathing deeply following Willow's lead. After a few minutes Willow's eyes fluttered open.

"Oops," Willow said startled. "Didn't hear you guys come in. Sorry about that. Since we are all already meditating, I guess we should get started." The class time was spent meditating. Each girl was practicing finding their center. For Dawn and the other slayers it was a relatively easy task. Through the techniques Willow had taught them they were now able to focus on the magic and strength inside each of them. They had learned, that if they had the time, it was extremely useful to meditated before going into battle. When they would focus on their strength and magic they were able to intensify their power. When in class the slayers would focus on that power that was inside them and through the meditation they were able to explore it and learn new and different things about it.

---Muggle Physical Defense---

The students filed into Physical Defense and went straight to their lockers to change. Once changed they all went out on the mats waiting for their professors to arrive. The slayers were the only ones to automatically begin to stretch. Emma, Daphane, and Pansy all followed what the Slytherin slayers were doing and began to stretch. A few moments later Buffy and Faith walked in. The part of the class that was not stretching look to them for direction. Faith looked around the room.

"Why aren't you all stretching?" Faith asked. "It's good that you guys all got changed, but you need to stretch as well. Get to it." The class followed Buffy and Faith's stretching.

"Today we are going to be doing things a bit differently," Buffy began. "We want you guys to stand in three rows. Give yourselves enough room so that you don't hit anyone."

"Here we are going to try to teach each of you the basic moves of fighting," Faith took over. "Punching, kicking, blocking, everything. Some days we will have class like this, and other days we will have it where you practice what you have learned with your partner."

"This way is easier for us to evaluate how you guys are doing," Buffy continued. "We are able to correct the things you are doing wrong. Let's get started."

---Great Hall---

"I am so sore," Emma complained. "And hungry."

"Seriously," Theo agreed, glancing towards the Gryffindor table. The group walked to their seats and began to dish up their food.

"I never would have thought practicing the basics could be such a workout," Blaise said.

"Just wait until they decide we should start Tai Chi," Dawn stated.

"Anything but that," Shannon groaned.

"Why don't you want to do Tai Chi?" Missy asked confused. "It's still my favorite martial art."

"Don't get me wrong," Shannon defended. "I too love Tai Chi. But think of how incredibly sweaty you become after, like, ten minutes. Then think of doing that for two hours in front of all those boys."

"Oh," Missy said. Rona and Dawn caught on at the same time. "Maybe we wont be doing that."

"What's Tai Chi?" Draco interrupted.

"It's a form of martial art," Dawn began to explain. She was slightly confused as to why he was talking to them again. He hadn't said a word to any of the slayers since yesterday. "Unlike most exercises, where you rely on muscle tension, Tai Chi focuses on relaxation. You move in slow, repetitive motions that increase and open internal circulation. It really is great. Not only do you feel better mentally, but physically you feel great. Stress and tension just melt away. Only down-side is that you sweat like you do in a sauna."

"Oh," was all Draco said in response.

"Why do you guys know all about different forms of fighting?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Have you seen who Dawn's sister is? How could we not have picked up on it?" Rona covered.

"How long have you guys been training?" Theo asked. The girls looked around, for the first time they were beginning to worry about how many questions they were going to be asked in the long run.

"I've been training since I was a kid," Missy answered. "My parents were both health nuts and plus we lived in LA so they thought I might as well be able to defend myself."

"Since I was ten," Shannon answered. "Although not with formal training. With formal training, a few years."

"Formally? A few years," Rona answered.

"A few years, from what Buffy knows," Dawn answered. "But I would always watch her training whenever I could, and then practice what she was learning in my room."

Much to the slayers surprise and happiness the questions about their past stopped. They continued to talk about training, and different training techniques until lunch was over.

---Charms---

"Hello class," Professor Flitwick greeted. "Today we will continue what you began to learn in Transfiguration." Flitwick pulled out his wand and said "Aguamenti." Water erupted from the end of his wand with so much force it looked like it was coming out of a fire hose. _How come he isn't flying through the air, with that much force coming from the water?_ Dawn thought.

"This is what I hope each of you will be able to do by the end of the month," he said. "Some of you, I'm sure, are wondering why I haven't flown back. That's because of control. If any of you were able to conjure this much water, this fast, you would fly back. That is only because you don't have the control yet to master the water. I want each of you to start to practice. Try to not hit each other though."

By the time class was over, everyone was covered in water. It started when Blaise soaked Shannon. At first he couldn't stop laughing, then when she turned to him, he noticed that her white button-up shirt was now practically see-through, and on top of that she was wearing a black lacy bra. Shannon could have easily dried herself off, but after the look she saw on his face (when she had turned to him) she decided to leave it and torture him. She wasn't mistaken, it was slow torture for him the rest of the class. Once Blaise had hit Shannon, the rest of the class decided to do the same and a water fight broke out.

"Very, very good!" Flitwick exclaimed. "You all have done very well. I see though that each of you got a bit wet. Not a problem." He waved his hand over the class and everyone was completely dry. "There is a repelling charm that I wasn't going to start for two week, but I guess we will start it next week. Good class everyone."

---DADA---

"That was just mean," Dawn whispered to Shannon as they took their seats.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shannon responded with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You're evil," Dawn laughed.

"We're two of a kind," Shannon said. At Dawn's confused look she explained. "Don't give me that. I saw the way Draco was looking at you. You didn't dry off either."

"He was looking?" Dawn blushed slightly.

"Oh come on," Shannon said. "You totally knew."

"I was hoping," Dawn blushed deeper. "But I didn't actually have the guts to look over."

Charlie and Lupin had entered the class, so Dawn and Shannon decided to finish their conversation later. A map of California few to the wall at the front of the class and stuck there. A few more maps and pictures did the same thing. At first Dawn didn't realize what they were, until she looked more closely. _Oh shit!_ Dawn screamed in her head.

"Today we are going to be discussing Hellmouths," Lupin began. Each slayer in the class paled, while everyone else looked quite interested. "We know that, those of you in Demonology, will soon be learning about the same thing. So we apologize a head of time if information is repeated. In this class we are going to learn about them from the Wizarding point of view, not the demon."

"Who here can tell me what a Hellmouth is?" Charlie asked. The slayers hands were in the air as was Hermione's, Emma's, Pansy's, and Daphane's. "Ms. Perkinson?"

"A Hellmouth is literally the mouth of hell, a portal between this plane and the hell dimension," she answered. _Thank Merlin Willow already explained some about Hellmouths._ Pansy thought.

"Very good," Lupin said. "Ten points to Slytherin. May I ask where you learned this? That's is a very accurate answer."

"We learned it in Wiccan Magic," Pansy responded. She was beginning to feel a bit on the defensive. _What does he think my parents told me or something? Does he think the Dark Lord is looking for Hellmouths now? Geeze, I'm just a fuckin' student._ Pansy thought. "Willow mentioned she grew up on a Hellmouth, before that class I had never even heard of them."

"I see," Lupin said keeping her gaze trying to figure out if she was lying. "Today we will begin to discuss what a Hellmouth means for us wizards."

"This is a Hellmouth that has been closed," Charlie explained. "The town of Sunnydale, California was located on top of it. But when the Hellmouth was closed, the town was destroyed. Mr. Potter?"

"Who closed it?" Harry asked. "It was in the papers, but they never named the wizard who closed it."

"That's because it wasn't a wizard who closed it," Charlie answered. Harry was obviously taken aback by the fact that a wizard didn't close it. "We don't actually know who closed it. Or if it was a person who actually closed it. There is a chance it closed in on itself."

At that Missy snorted. Lucky for her, no one heard except those directly around her.

"But just because it's closed," Lupin explained further, "that doesn't mean it's inactive. Ms. Summers?"

"What do you mean by, not inactive?" Dawn asked, starting to panic. _We closed it. We lost so many people in the process. It has to be inactive. We CLOSED it!_ Her mind was racing. "Wasn't it closed? So that would entitle inactive, right?"

"One would think so, but sadly that's not true." Lupin told her. "Hellmouths can never truly close. The dark magic is still there, it still attracts evil. And when they are closed in such a way as this one, it can lead to more problems. Such as the Hellmouth becomes unstable. Now I am getting ahead of myself. Where was I? Oh yes, Sunnydale…"

Dawn couldn't concentrate. She couldn't listen to him. _What does he know? He doesn't even know who closed it. He probably still thinks that The Slayer is a myth. Yeah, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Just breathe. It's going to be okay._ Dawn though. The rest of the slayers looked just as worried as Dawn. Shannon glanced at Dawn and saw that she was obviously freaking out. She put a comforting hand on Dawn's back.

"It's okay," Shannon whispered to Dawn. "He may be wrong."

"But if he's right?" Dawn whispered frantically, tears forming in her eyes. "We did it for nothing? Everyone died for nothing?"

"It wasn't for nothing," Shannon consoled quietly and sternly. "We had to stop The First. Just get through class, it'll be okay."

Dawn nodded weakly. What neither of them could know was that behind them Draco wasn't paying attention to class anymore either. His attention was solely focused on Dawn. It had been since she asked about the Hellmouth being inactive. He couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so worried. He watched her become more worried and calm down some as she and Shannon spoke. Dawn's head suddenly shot up.

"Dawn?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry, did you say wizards don't go there?" She asked her voice still a little shaky. Charlie nodded. "Why don't they go there?"

"Mainly? Fear." Charlie answered. The students looked up in surprise. "The reason we don't teach about Hellmouths until sixth year is because we don't want students to be scared. Hellmouths attract more evil than anyone could ever imagine. Even the greatest wizards fear getting too close to them."

"A big reason for this," Lupin explained further, "is that our magic doesn't work at Hellmouths. What does a Hellmouth do for evil?" The Slayers raised their hands. "Ms. Emerson?"

"Not only does it attract evil," Sara answered, "but it also amplifies evil. Dark magic becomes stronger."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Lupin awarded. "Demons become more powerful and so does dark magic. We wizards are defenseless against these evil things that are more powerful than usual. Harry?"

"If dark magic becomes stronger," Harry began. "Why isn't Voldemort on a Hellmouth?" Many of the Gryffindors flinched when Harry said the name. Shannon's hand shot up.

"Shannon, can you answer that?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's because _all_ wand magic is stopped," Shannon began to explain. "Voldemort (again the class flinched) may use dark magic, but it's wand dark magic. The dark magic that is amplified is general dark magic, so people who do wandless dark magic are the ones whose powers are amplified."

"Exactly!" Lupin exclaimed. "Twenty points to Slytherin. That was a very complete answer. We have run out of time so I am not able to explain the effects of Hellmouths on Muggles, we will start off there next week. You're homework is to find out where another Hellmouth is, research it. I want an essay about it next Tuesday, four feet long. I believe Mr. Giles and Mr. Spike have books on the subject you can use."

---Hallway---

Dawn rushed through the hall determined to find Buffy. When she turned the next corner she saw Buffy and Glies.

"We have a problem," Dawn said as she ran to them. Many students and professors were looking at her strangely. "It's Scooby business."

"Tonight then," Buffy said looking to Giles to make sure, he nodded. "We'll get the Scoobies to meet in the Scooby common room. After training. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," Dawn answered. Calming down slightly. Buffy had learned over the past few years to respect Dawn's opinion. Not only because she was an extremely intelligent girl, with her love of being Mini-Giles. But because she was also a slayer, her equal.

---Flashback: Los Angeles---

It was just a few days after the events with the first. Dawn was lying in bed trying to drown out yet another fight between Buffy and Angel. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Dawn said.

"Hi there sweet cheeks," Lorne greeted as he walked in. "Figured you couldn't sleep either. With all the ruckus."

"Yeah," she replied. "They keeping you awake too?"

"You okay?" He asked. "You seem like something's on your mind."

"It's just-" She began. "It's just, I can't shake this strange feeling. I've had it since the battle with The First."

"What's the feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know," she responded. "I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach sometimes. Other times I feel extremely restless. I haven't been sleeping that great. I just can't figure out what's wrong."

"Maybe I can help," he offered. "Why don't you sing for me?"

"Ummm, okay," she began to sing. "_Look I find some of what you teach suspect/Because I'm use to relying on intellect/But I try to open up to what I don't know/Because reason says I should have die three years ago."_

"That was different," he stated slightly confused.

"What?" She asked beginning to worry. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no." He said calming her down. "It's just. I've only felt and seen that when reading one kind of person."

"What kind?" She asked.

"A slayer," was all Lorne could say.

---End Flashback---

Dawn gave Buffy a small smile. After that she turned around and began to walk through the halls to find her friends. The sight that met her was a confusing one. Three Hufflepuffs were talking to her friends. _Well this sure is different_, she thought as she began to approach the group._ Lets see if I can remember all of their names. Wayne Hopkins is the one who is mainly talking to Theo. Oh what is his name, oh yeah, Cornell Zeller. Is he checking out Missy? Poor kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Lastly, Ernie MacMillian, he's the Hufflepuff Prefect. Wonder why he isn't saying anything. Did he just check out Pansy? I think I've fallen into some alternate universe._ Wayne stopped talking to Theo and looked at Dawn when she had finally reached the group.

"I don't believe we've met," Wayne said kindly extending his hand. "I'm Wayne Hopkins."

"Dawn Summers," she responded shaking his hand. "How do you two know each other? Here I was thinking all Slytherins hated anyone outside their house."

"Wayne and I go way back," Theo explained. "We grew up together. I think I've known him longer than I have this group."

"Yeah, by like a day," Pansy laughed. "How was your summer Wayne?"

"You know, same old," he answered. The Slytherins just nodded in understanding.

"Well, we better get back," Wayne said. "Don't want to cause a house uproar."

"Yeah," Draco responded. Looking around the hall students in every class were looking at the group suspiciously. "You should swing by this weekend. We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Sounds good," Wayne responded. "See you guys later then."

"We know Hufflepuffs?" Missy asked.

"We know Wayne," Emma corrected. "Me, Pansy, Daphane, Theo, Draco, Blaise, and Wayne were all raised together."

"Oh," was the only answer Missy could think of.

"Then why is he in Hufflepuff?" Rona asked.

"He's the most loyal guy you'll ever meet," Daphane said. "Most people in his position wouldn't talk to us anymore, you know pressure from your housemates and all. But not Wayne, we don't see him as much as we might like, but when we do it's always like old times. I guess the sorting hat saw how loyal he is and decided to put him in Hufflepuff."

---Training Room---

Dawn was antsy through all of training that night. _Why couldn't it be our groups turn to patrol?_ Dawn thought. _At least then I could kill something._ As hard as she was trying to not show that she wanted training to be over everyone could tell. Andrew looked at Giles with a worried look in his eyes.

_Something's not right_, Andrew thought to Giles. _Dawn's acting really strange._

_I know,_ Giles thought back. _She came up to us in the hall this afternoon and said she had something we needed to know. That's why we are having the meeting._

_Oh,_ Andrew thought back.

---Scooby Common Room---

Dawn approached the portrait that guarded the Scoobies room. It was of a beautiful woman in a white dress. She was currently frolicking around the pond that her picture was of. Dawn cleared her throat.

"Oh," the woman said. "So sorry, I didn't see you there. Password?"

"I mock you with my monkey pants," Dawn said. A smile always came to her face whenever she said the password. That's why they had chosen it. Dumbledore originally had told them it was a pass_word_, so it shouldn't be that long, but in the end it was up to the portrait and she didn't mind, so the password, or pass-phrase, was set.

The portrait swung open to reveal the Scoobies Common Room. It was the same size as all the other common rooms, but the Scoobies had decorated it how they had wanted to. There were couches, that looked like the ones at Buffy and Dawn's old house, along the walls. There were a few large loveseats around the fireplace. There was a large table with papers all over it near the wall at the far side of the room. The shelves lining the walls were filled with books and photos. All around the room they had all the memorabilia that they were able to save from Sunnydale, including the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign they had over their fireplace. Everyone else was already seated, so Dawn to an available seat next to Andrew.

"Now that everyone is here," Faith began, "we can start. Dawn?"

"We were talking about Hellmouths in Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Dawn began to explain. "And Professor Lupin, well he said that even if a Hellmouth is closed, that doesn't mean it's inactive. That, and he said that some Hellmouths, once closed, can become unstable. And seeing as how Sunnydale was the most powerful Hellmouth around, I thought this might be important."

"So it's still active?" Willow said.

"All of that was for nothing?" Andrew questioned.

"What do you mean unstable?" Spike asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Dawn said. "Lupin didn't go into the matter further. I was going to research it this weekend. See what the wizarding books have on the subject."

"That's an excellent idea Dawn," Giles said. Looking around the room he saw the fear on everyone's faces. "I know that this is a lot to take in. We've all lost so much in Sunnydale. But we will figure this out. We will fix this."

"Should we have gone back?" Buffy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I mean, we've not been there since it happened. Too many memories, it was too hard. Is it our fault? Would we have noticed if we had kept tabs on the Hellmouth? Could we have prevented this?"

"There was no way to know, B." Faith answered. "How were we to know that a Hellmouth doesn't close correctly? We couldn't have know. All we can do now is fix it. So I guess it's time we enter research mode."

"I'll get us donuts," Xander offered. That lightened the mood in the room, everyone chuckled at Xander's joke.

"Donuts are a good idea," Giles said. "But I think it should wait until tomorrow. It's late, and Dawn still needs to get back to her dorm. We'll start looking tomorrow."

Soon after, everyone was saying their goodnights and Dawn was off, going back to the Slytherin Dorms.

---Slytherin Common Room---

The portrait hole opened and Dawn stepped in. The 09ers were sitting by the fire talking. Shannon looked up and saw the look on Dawn's face. It was one of pure determination. She could tell that Dawn was in research mode.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked Dawn. "Everyone else came in about an hour ago."

"I was with my sister," Dawn answered. "I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna head up to bed. 'Night."

"Goodnight," the group told her. Draco looked skeptically at Dawn as she walked to the girls dorm. He could tell she was holding something back from everyone. Dawn didn't feel like she was lying to the group, but she still felt kind of guilty. She wasn't ready to tell the other girls yet, not that they had found anything. But saying what they knew out loud would make it true, that they might have royally fucked up. Dawn changed into her night clothes, got in bed, and went to sleep. While Dawn had a restless sleep, halfway around the world work was being done.

---Ruins of Sunnydale---

Deep below the rubble, of what used to be Sunnydale, a group of demons were hard a work. There was only a little bit of light illuminating the work area. It was being lit by torches. The demons were working on removing the rubble from a specific area. There was a slight glow coming from the area they were removing the rubble from. A hundred feet below the demons, the Hellmouth was glowing.

------ ------ ----- ------ ------

**_Author's Note:_** I would like to put out a HUGE thank you to Kira for all of her help. I really was having problems with some plot ideas, and with Kira's help I was able to fix most of them. She helped to give me that push I've been needed to write. So, thanks Kira. Yay to "I mock you with my monkey pants!" I love that line, I'm so glad I get to use it. It's gonna be a great story to tell if someone outside the Scoobies ever learns of it.

The song Dawn sings is _Life Support_ from _Rent_. I chose it because, firstly it is my favorite song in the entire show of _Rent_, yes I am aware that it's only a forty minute song, but I don't care. And secondly, Dawn _should_ have died two years ago at the time of the flash back, and three years ago present time in the story.

The 09er reference is to the TV show _Veronica Mars_. I think it fits. In the show the 09ers are the rich kids who live in the area code 90909, hence 09ers. I think this totally fits for the Slytherins. I will now be calling them this when they are in a big group. It's just takes very long to type out all their names, and I always fear I am going to forget someone. If it's too confusing let me know and I will most likely change it back.


	11. Quidditch, Betrayal, and New Perspective

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Chapter 11 – Quidditch, Betrayal, and New Perspectives

---Library---

Dawn hadn't been able to sleep that night. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She had many dreams about Sunnydale. She couldn't tell if they were slayer dreams or just regular old nightmares. Because of her restless sleep she decided, at four in the morning, to go down to the library and research. It's what she did when she became stressed. Before she had slayer powers the only way she was able to help was through research. It was a calming technique for her. It was now eight in the morning and Dawn was becoming angry.

"How is it possible to have so many books, but have none that are useful?" Dawn asked the air. She slammed down the book she had been reading. The only remotely useful information in it was that an unstable Hellmouth gives off even more power than an open Hellmouth. Dawn was not happy when she read that passage. She was amazed at how much information in the books was inaccurate. One book dared to say that Hellmouths were nothing but a magical dead spot. It said that a Hellmouth didn't really lead anywhere, that it was an old wise tale.

In her research she had also read some interesting books about slayers. Apparently wizards have much of the same idea that the Initiate had on the Slayer, that she's a myth. Dawn couldn't wait to tell Buffy and the others about that. But it made her wonder, why did Dumbledore know the truth? Do others know? It was a worthwhile idea to consider. Dawn rubbed her eyes, trying to focus.

"Next book, I guess," she said. Dawn grabbed a book called _The Unexplainable, Explained._ She began to read it.

In the shadows, a person was watching Dawn. Dawn threw down the book, and sighed.

"It's a book about muggles?" The person was able to hear Dawn complain. "You've got to be kidding me! I quit!"

Dawn threw her hands up in frustration. Getting up from her table, Dawn grabbed the books she was reading and put them away.

"What a useless collection of books," Dawn said as she walked out of the library.

Out of the shadows Hermione Granger emerged. She had a determined look on her face. She walked to the shelf Dawn had put the last book on. She easily found the book.

"_Mystical Landmarks_?" Hermione asked. "What's she reading this for?"

Hermione had entered the library at seven that morning to get a head start on an Ancient Runes paper, when she discovered Dawn sitting there hunched over many books. _Who in their right mind is in the library at seven in the morning?_ Hermione thought. She had been watching Dawn for an hour and barely learned a thing. All she knew, was that something wasn't right about her. She kept muttering about power and dark magic. Hermione put back _Mystical Landmarks_, figuring she wouldn't find anything more out about what was going on. Heading to breakfast she decided to keep a closer eye on Dawn and the rest of the new Slytherins.

---Great Hall---

Dawn was surprised at the sight she saw when she entered the Great Hall. Every table was nearly full of students, and it was only eight in the morning. _Okay, I know why I'm up at this hour, but why in the world is the rest of the school awake?_ Dawn thought. She walked towards her seat next to Draco, still looking around the room in confusion.

"Umm, why is everyone awake this early on a Friday?" Dawn asked Draco as she sat down.

"Quidditch tryouts," Draco responded automatically. Dawn nodded her head in understanding. She looked down the table to Pansy and then around the Great Hall.

"But then why is the _whole_ school awake," Dawn asked again. "I mean I get why the players and the students trying out are up, but why the rest of the school?"

"Support," Draco responded. He finally looked up from his food and stared straight into her eyes. A shiver ran through Dawn's whole body. _He's never looked at me like this before,_ she thought. "And since you're so into wondering what everyone's doing up. One might be interested to know what exactly _you_ are doing awake at this hour?"

"Umm," Dawn tried to think up the best excuse she could. But as he continued to gaze into her eyes, she realized she couldn't lie. "I couldn't sleep. I've been up for hours." This seemed to satisfy Draco's curiosity. He, reluctantly, looked away from Dawn.

"Who's up first?" Pansy asked.

"We are," Anthony, a Ravenclaw, answered from the table next to them. No sooner had he answered Pansy, he realized who he had answered. Anthony turned around to face the Slytherin table, fear evident on his face.

"You're not that smart for a Ravenclaw," Millicent sneered. "Do you know what we do to people who speak to us without permission?"

"I, I…" Anthony tried to answer. To his great luck Lisa, who was sitting next to him, came to his aid.

"Yeah, we are," Lisa said in a mock-threatening way. "And you better watch out, because I'm trying out this year."

"We're shaking," Emma said sarcastically. "On the inside that is."

"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed, hitting Emma on the arm playfully. Dawn looked at Anthony, who finally seemed to let the breath loose that he was holding.

"I didn't know you were trying out Lisa," Theo said.

"Yeah," Lisa responded. "Didn't want to make a big deal about it over the summer. I was still deciding."

"They might as well hand the Quidditch Cup to us," Draco said.

"Whatever Drakey," Lisa cooed. The 09ers all laughed, much to Draco's dislike. Dawn watched the exchange with much interest, a smile creeping on her face to what Lisa called Draco. "You forget. Who was the wonderful, caring, loving person who taught me how to play Quidditch?"

"Shit," Draco said under his breath.

"That's right sweetie," Lisa laughed. "That would be _you_ who taught me. If I suck, it's because of you. If I'm awesome, which, if I might add, I am, then that's also because of you."

"Don't worry Draco, we're laughing with you, not at you." Daphane explained as the group of 09ers again broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"What? You sleep in for like twenty minutes and you miss out on the joke?" Rona said as she took her seat across from Dawn. Shannon and Missy both sat down as well.

"We missed out on making fun of Draco? Shit-fuck." Shannon said, "That's no fun."

"I was just pointing out to Draco here, that he taught me to play Quidditch, so he better watch out this year," Lisa explained.

"I'm confused," Missy said. "No offense, but you guys associate with Ravenclaws as well as Hufflepuffs? Is everything we heard about you guys being evil wrong?"

"We all grew up together," Blaise explained. "Pansy, Emma, Theo, Daphane, Draco, and myself grew up together along with Wayne who's a Hufflepuff and Lisa, who's obviously a Ravenclaw. Our families have always been close."

_So that's why she can get away with saying those things to Draco_, Dawn thought. _He almost seems likeable when she's making fun of him_.

"Oh," Shannon said. "Since you could answer that question, maybe someone will answer my second one. Why the fuck is everyone awake?"

"Quidditch tryouts," Draco again answered. Shannon looked at him. "Okay, but why is _everyone_ awake?"

"Do the two of you share a brain or something?" Draco asked rather rudely. "To support the teams and the people trying out."

"Perhaps we do share a brain," Shannon retorted. "But what I meant was why is everyone awake? What does the whole school all tryout at once or something? I'm guessing there is an order."

"They don't tell us the order until the morning of tryouts," Stephen, a Ravenclaw answered her. "Still don't know why that is though."

"It's suppose to promote something or another," Emma answered. "You know Dumbledore and his interesting ways. I heard you and Kevin are trying out, that true?"  
"Yeah, for beaters," Stephen answered. "You trying out this year?"

"Yup, for chaser," Emma answered, smiling at him.

"But I don't understand why we have to be awake," Dawn heard Buffy complain. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Andrew, and Faith we walking between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables heading towards the Head Table.

"Something about supporting the little brats," Faith grumbled. Dawn cleared her throat loudly. Faith's head spun to her, in the process she saw all the students looking at her. _Shit_, Faith cursed to herself.

"What she meant was…" Andrew tried to cover.

"That she doesn't want to be awake at this time," Pansy clarified. "Trust me she's not the only one. I've been though too many of these Quidditch tryouts, they get old after the first year."

"That's exactly what I meant," Faith said, shooting a grateful smile to Pansy. _Mental note, _Faith thought,_ I like that Perkinson girl._ The teachers continued on their way to the Head Teacher.

"You just became the luckiest girl in the school," Missy said to Pansy.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"Faith tends to not like people," Missy continued her explanation. "And because you saved her ass, she now likes you. She only smiles at people she likes."

"Hell it took her months to like you Missy," Rona laughed.

"Whatever," Missy said. "She likes me now and that's all that matters."

"So what's the order for tryouts?" Dawn asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Ravenclaw ten to twelve, Gryffindor twelve to two, lunch two to three, us three to five, and Hufflepuff five to seven," Blaise answered.

"So, what do people do the day of Quidditch tryouts if they aren't trying out?" Missy asked.

"Watch tryouts," Daphane answered.

"But what about when it's not your houses turn?" Missy asked further.

"Watch the other houses," Draco said. "Scope out the competition."

"Makes sense," Missy said slightly distracted. _What was up with Dawn last night?_ She suddenly thought. She had forgotten all about it.

_Dawn?_ Missy thought. Dawn was startled from her food.

_Hmm?_ Dawn thought.

_What happened last night? At the Scooby meeting?_ Missy thought.

_Shit_, Dawn thought.

_I heard that,_ Missy laughed at her.

_Oops. Can't tell you here. Meet me in the Wiccan Magic room. Oh and tell the others. _Dawn thought. Dawn began to stack up her dishes and began to walk away. Draco looked after her as she left. _Wonder what made her leave so suddenly?_ He wondered. No sooner had he thought that, he hear the other new Slytherins bidding them goodbye, saying that they would meet at the Quidditch pitch at ten to see the tryouts. _That was just…weird_. Draco thought.

---Wiccan Magic Room---

Dawn was pacing back and forth when the three Slytherin Slayers entered the room. They all took a seat in one of the empty bean-bags. They knew better than to interrupt Dawn when she was pacing. Dawn stopped suddenly and faced the three girls.

"There's not really much to say," Dawn began abruptly. "And that's what scares me. I mean, none of us knew what was going to happen with the Hellmouth. How were we to know that there was a incorrect and correct way to close it? There's a good chance we royally fucked up."

"We didn't know," Shannon began. "If we hadn't done what we did, the world would be overrun with demons. We did what we had to." The other slayers nodded in agreement.

"I know," Dawn said. "It's just, we protected the Hellmouth for so long. The idea that we messed it up in our final battle with it, just, sucks. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the library to research and I've come to discover that wizard books have no useful information on Hellmouths. All I learned was that we might have made the black magic seeping from the Hellmouth more powerful. Because it's all unstable now."

"Well that's just wonderful," Rona sighed.

"Can't we ask Lupin where he found out his information on the Hellmouth," Missy suggested. "I mean he had to learn all that he taught us in class from somewhere."

"We can't have him asking too many questions," Dawn responded, defeat in her voice.

"Charlie!" Shannon suddenly shouted. "We can ask him to ask. He knows who we are, so we don't have to deal with him asking too many questions."

"Shan, I could kiss you!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"You could, but that would just be strange," Shannon said.

"Oh shut up," Dawn said punching her in the arm. "You know what I mean. We can have Buffy ask Charlie. He has a soft spot for her, so it'll be perfect."

"So, whomever sees Buffy next can ask her to do that," Missy said. They all agreed that that sounded like a great idea. They went up to the Slytherin dorms to get ready for their day of watching tryouts.

---Main Entrance---

The Slytherin Slayers were standing at the entrance waiting for the 09ers to arrive. The group had ran into Buffy on their way back to the dorm and had told her their idea. Buffy automatically brightened at the idea of talking to Charlie. She was also relieved that they had a plan to find out a bit more information. She had hoped that the library would have been of more use, but unfortunately it hadn't been. Dawn spotted the 09ers.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. Everyone but Pansy was carrying a bag. "What's with the bags?"

"It's what we're gonna change into for tryouts," Daphane said. "That, and our brooms."

"I hear McGonagall is holding tryouts for a new announcer," Pansy said as the group walked out the main door towards the pitch.

"Really?" Blaise said. "Finally get sick of that Dean guy?"

"Took her long enough," Draco stated.

"I heard she said he cursed too much," Pansy said. "That, and I hear he's trying out for the team."

"Gryffs, ten-o-clock," Blaise warned. Dawn noticed that Draco automatically stiffened when Blaise had mentioned the Gryffindors. His entire demeanor changed in an instance, from calm to extremely aggravated. The group of Gryffindors included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sara, Neville, and Ginny.

"If it isn't the Death Eaters in training," Ron said as the 09ers walked by them. Emma immediately stopped in her tracks. Her face was a mask that Dawn couldn't read. The other 09ers didn't look mad until they saw Emma's face.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Fuckin' Trio. Let me get on my knees and worship the ground you fuckin' walk on," Blaise spat out.

"Don't you only get down are your knees for your Master?" Harry asked.

"I don't get it," Daphane stated. "I mean, what are you famous for again? Oh that's right, _nothing_. You didn't do a thing, you just wouldn't die, that's all."

"I think was she's trying to say is that what they say you did," Theo pick up just where Daphane had left off. "You didn't even do. You didn't get rid of the Dark Lord. Last time I checked, he was still around."

"You would know all about Voldemort. Wouldn't you Nott?" Ron said, expecting him, or the 09ers to flitch at using Voldemort's name, which none of them did. Ginny was taken aback by the harsh words that both Ron and Theo were using towards each other.

"You think you're so brave for using his name don't you Weasel?" Draco spat. "I still saw the terror cross your face as you said it. You wont be so brave when he's standing in the same room as you."

"Some of us are brave enough to stand in the same room as him and fight," Harry said with pride in his voice.

"That's right," Draco said smirking. "I heard all about the Department of Mysteries. How you fought with the Dark Lord. Oh wait, no you didn't. Dumbledore had to come to your rescue. The way I hear it, you almost got Dumbledore killed in the process. All because you can't keep your fucking nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"Of course, you would know all about that night would you Malfoy," Hermione said, for the first time entering the fight. "I mean, everyone knows that both of your parents are Death Eaters. How does your dad like Azakban?"

"At least he lived through the battle," Draco spat. Dawn could tell that this was about to get extremely ugly. Dawn was stunned that Sara would become friends with people who would say these things. Both groups were reaching for their wands. "If my information is correct, I believe someone on your side got killed. And if I'm not mistaken it was your fault Potter."

Harry and Draco both wiped out their wands in a flash. Harry's face easily showed hurt and anger. Draco still had his calm unchanging demeanor, but his eyes were flashing with anger. To everyone's surprise Dawn and Ginny quickly placed themselves between Harry and Draco. Ginny put a calming hand on Harry's chest, she was whispering to him at the same time. Dawn on the other hand was having a bit more trouble calming Draco down. Not only would he not put down his wand (which was pointed at her heart) but he refused to look her in the eyes. She moved her head so that she was blocking his vision and he had to look at her. His eyes pierced hers sharply. She couldn't read his expression. Dawn slowly reached up her hand and placed it carefully on Draco's hand that was holding his wand. Draco began to calm down. The 09ers were watching the exchange with much interest. In all the years Pansy had known Draco, the only person who was ever able to get away with what Dawn had just done was Emma. They were all speechless.

"He's not worth it," Dawn explained. "I know that sounds stupid. But seriously, what do you care what him and his stupid friends think?"

"What the fuck do you know," Harry spat at Dawn. Any calming that Dawn was able to do for Draco was negated when Harry insulted her. Draco went to curse him, but Dawn's reflexes were too fast for him. She grabbed his hand before he could curse Draco.

"I know plenty," Dawn said not bothering to turn around or let go of Draco's hand. Draco did notice that her eyes had darkened greatly when she spoke to Harry. "And this is your only warning you will ever get from me. Next time, I let him curse you all he wants, regardless of the consequences."

"Come on," Pansy interrupted. "We don't wanna miss Lisa's tryout because of these stupid Gryffs."

The two groups reluctantly parted ways as they walked to the Quidditch pitch. Dawn let go of Draco's hand as they began to walk. She could tell he was extremely pissed off at her. She sped up her walking a little and continued her walk with the slayers.

---Quidditch Pitch---

Dawn was sitting in the stands between Shannon and Missy. A Ravenclaw beater flew by them. The Ravenclaw tryouts had just ended. Lisa had done wonderfully, she was trying out for chase. The announcer that was currently trying out sucked in Dawn's opinion. He couldn't seem to get anyone's name correct. Dawn hadn't tried to talk to Draco since the incident with the Gryffindors earlier. She figured she'd let him cool off for a while. _Like maybe a week,_ she thought to herself.

"The Gryffindors have just taken the field," Dawn heard a new voice say. _So far so good,_ she thought in regards to the announcer. "First on the pitch is Keeper, Ron Weasley. I could spot that kid a mile away, have you seen his hair, I mean it's insane-"

"Stay on topic," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Right," Ernie continued. "Next on the pitch is one of their chaser, Jeremy Winters. Ginny Weasley, who was Seeker last year, but has been bumped down to chaser because Harry Potter has stolen the position back. If I may be honest I don't believe that is right. He was kicked off the team, shouldn't he be the one to have to work his way back up. That and he's captain this year? What is that about?"

"Mr. MacMillian!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Ernie began. "I'm sorry, I'll get on with it. First to try out is sixth year Dean Thomas."

"He's the best so far," Dawn said to Rona.

"I agree," Pansy said. "Anyone who makes fun of Potter is good by me."

The Gryffindor tryouts went much like the Ravenclaws. Draco was taking notes furiously on each player. Once Gryffindor tryouts were done the stands began to empty as students went to lunch. Lunch for Dawn was extremely uneventful, the boys were only talking Quidditch, with didn't interest her yet. She just didn't know enough about it. If it had been football, well that would have gotten her blood pumping, but Quidditch just didn't do it for her yet. That, and, Draco was still giving her the cold shoulder. The Slytherins on the Quidditch team and those trying out had to leave lunch early so they would be warmed up before all the students got to the stands. Dawn, Missy, Rona, Shannon, and Pansy stayed behind. But not long after they were walking the familiar path to the Quidditch pitch.

---Hogwarts Grounds---

"I've walked this _way_ too many times," Pansy said.

"You don't like Quidditch?" Shannon asked.

"I love Quidditch, but I like other things more. It's just when it's Quidditch season, that's all I ever hear about. And now that Emma and Daphane are trying out, I'm never gonna be able to escape Quidditch," Pansy explained.

"Then that's what we're here for," Missy said, looping her arm though Pansy's. "We will be your escape from Quidditch. Well, actually I will be and so will Shannon. I give Dawn and Rona about a day, then they will be Quidditch junkies."

Pansy laughed at Rona and Dawn's expressions, they were a mix of defensiveness and agreement. When Pansy looked at Dawn she felt compelled to comfort her, she knew she was just looking out for Draco.

"He'll get over it," Pansy said suddenly to Dawn. Dawn's expression quickly fell into one of deep thought.

"Did I overstep?" Dawn asked.

"A bit," Pansy answered. "But really, he never lets anyone overstep except Emma. So technically, _he_ let you overstep, so he'll get over it."

"I just feel bad," Dawn confessed. "I just didn't want there to be a fight right before tryouts. From the way I understand how things work around here. Draco would have been suspended from Quidditch for the year and Potter would have probably been given some sort of award for standing up for himself, that or a slap on the wrist."

"That's because I was in the right," Harry suddenly said from behind them. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Sara were with him. "Why would I be punished for just speaking the truth?"

"Draco was just speaking the truth as well," Pansy spat.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Perkinson," Harry laughed. "Everyone knows your madly in love with Malfoy, so your views are bias. Everyone knows Malfoy will follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Death Eater, that is, if he hasn't already."

"What would you know?" Dawn questioned. "Not everyone turns into their parents."

"You don't understand yet," Harry remarked belittlingly. "You're new."

"Thank you captain obvious," Dawn remarked. "I may be new, but I still have the compassion not to judge people based on their families mistakes."

"What would you know?" Hermione asked.

Dawn was flabbergasted. _How can Sara hang out with these people?_ She thought. Sara was just standing by letting Potter say these awful things. _At least Ginny and Neville look embarrassed, and like they'd rather be anywhere but with the group they are. And she's just stood by and let them say those awful things earlier, Dawn had no idea who Sara was lately._

"Sara?" That one word held so much meaning as Dawn said it and everyone knew it.

"It's time to choose sides Dawn," Sara said. "I suggest you choose the right one."  
"You know better than anyone, there's never just two sides to a given battle. There's always gray area." Dawn said beginning to panic. _Sara wont turn her back on us, she couldn't. We've been through too much._

"Not this time Dawnie," Sara said in mock-niceness. "There's only the right side."

"Sara?" Dawn repeated. "You can't mean that."

"If you're going to continue to associate with these types of people, I can no longer be friends with you," Sara explained.

"After everything…" Dawn tried to say, but she was in too much shock. "Everything?"

"We can still be friends," Sara said. "Just come be friends with us."

"I-" Dawn was at a loss for words. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. _Three years!_ Dawn was screaming in her head. _She's going to give up all of that for these spoiled brats! Who is this person? After everything we've been through. All the loss, all the battles, all the laughter, all the tears, everything! She's willing to throw it away for people she's known a couple days!_ Dawn couldn't form a single word. She just looked at Sara as though she were an alien.

Pansy watched the exchange with much interest. She couldn't help but feel bad for Dawn. Obviously Sara meant a lot to her. _Can't see why?_ Pansy thought. _This girl seems like a grade-A bitch to me_. Ginny was purely disgusted by what she was seeing. _How can this girl throw away a three year friendship for people she's only known four days?_ Ginny thought. _Fuck this._ Ginny had had enough. She grabbed Neville's arm and walked away from the group. Her sudden disappearance went unnoticed to the Gryffindors, but not to the Slytherins.

"You're not fuckin' worth this Sara," Shannon finally cut in. "I don't know who the fuck you are right now. Come back to us when you're yourself again."

Shannon didn't let anyone else get the last word in. She gave Pansy and the other Slytherins a look, grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her away towards the Quidditch pitch. When they arrived at the seats they were sitting in earlier they were shocked to see Neville and Ginny sitting there. The surrounding Slytherins were giving them death-glares. The group walked up to them. Ginny looked up at them, stood up, and quickly began to explain why they were here.

"Look I know you're all pissed and stuff," she rushed. "But I don't share my brother and his idiot friends beliefs. He was out of line earlier and Harry was out of line right now. I wanted to apologize because of them."

"That's not your responsibility," Dawn said to her. It was the first thing she had said since the incident with Sara. "You don't need to apologize for their actions."

"We know," Neville began. "But we wanted to make sure that you guys don't think we feel the same way we do, by association."

"Good to know," Pansy said sitting down. The rest of the group did the same. Neville and Ginny began to walk away. "You guys can still sit here if you want."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Pansy said.

Ginny and Neville sat down in front of Pansy, Rona, Missy, Shannon, and Dawn. Ginny was about to turn around to say something when the announcer began to talk.

"Hi there everyone. Hope everyone had a great lunch," an extremely peppy announcer began. Dawn didn't recognize his voice, but every Slytherin around her groaned as did Ginny and Neville.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Marietta Edgecombe," Ginny and Pansy answered at the same time. At the slayers confused look Ginny continued. "She's a seventh year Ravenclaw. Best friends with Cho Chang. And they most annoying person you will ever meet."

"I hear her voice and I want to jump off the back of the Quidditch stands," Pansy explained further.

"She wants everyone to believe she's the nicest person known to mankind, but she'll stab you in the back the second it suits her needs." Ginny continued.

"Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy," Edgecombe screeched. Dawn felt something being put over her ears. She looked behind her and Wayne had put earmuffs over her ears. She was about to question him as to why when she figured it out, they blocked out all sound. Dawn looked around and every Slytherin had one on. When Dawn turned back to the pitch she saw Pansy hand earmuffs to Ginny and Neville, both excepted them with grateful smiles. Dawn felt the bench behind her move again, when she turned around Wayne had been joined by fellow Hufflepuffs Cornell, Ernie, and Jason along with Anthony and Lisa, both who were Ravenclaws. Each smiled at her when she turned around. The group cheered with their soundproof earmuff on as each Slytherin tried out. After the first hour someone became courageous and took off their earmuffs to see if Marietta was gone. Lucky for them she was. Everyone took their earmuffs off.

"Thanks," Dawn said to Wayne once they could both hear again.

"Not a problem at all," he said to her. "No one should have to suffer through hearing her."

"I can tell you right now," Pansy said turning to the group behind her. "MacMillian, you've got my vote."

"Thanks," Ernie couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face as she said that.

"Looks like Emma and Theo are in for sure," Cornell said to the group.

"I told you guys Emma was an amazing flyer," Lisa told the group of boys.

"Just wait until Daphane tries out," Pansy said. "That'll blow you away. It's gonna be Emma, Theo, and Daphane. They're the best there is."

"Best next to us," Wayne said. "Isn't that right Cornell?"

"I'm not stupid enough to disagree with Parkinson when in Slytherin territory," Cornell said.

"Very smart Cornell," Pansy laughed. "And call me Pansy, obviously we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this year. Might as well get use to each other."

"Sounds good to me," Cornell agreed. Dawn couldn't help but notice the way Cornell kept glancing at Missy. If she wasn't mistaken, Missy was glancing back. Dawn had decided to deal with the Sara problem later. _Why let her ruin a perfectly good day with my friends?_ Dawn had thought.

"Last up is Daphane Greengrass," the most recent announcer Susan Bones announced. The group clapped loudly for her. Wayne clapped extra hard, whooping and hollering for her. Daphane had done an excellent job on her tryout.

"Why hadn't she tried out before now?" Ginny asked the group. This startled everyone, they had actually forgotten she and Neville were there. For once, Ginny was happy to have been forgotten. She had been able to observe the Slytherins without imposing. She was amazed by how they were on such good terms with people from the other houses. Sure the Gryffindors were on speaking terms with certain people from other houses, but they weren't by any means friends with any of them. The most hated group of people in school was extremely good friends with some of the most loved people in the school. _Maybe they really aren't the most hated group in school_, Ginny thought. _Maybe they're just the most hated group to the Gryffindors. They're on great terms with everyone._

"No room," Pansy answered after the shock of remembering they were there wore off. "Daphane and Emma both knew they were only great at being Chaser, they didn't want to waste their time, if it wasn't the position they were best at. Same thing with Theo."

"Makes sense," Neville said. Wayne, Jason, and Cornell all bid their goodbyes to the group as they went down to hold tryouts for their team.

"The Hufflepuff team is making their way onto the field," Susan announced. Just when she said that the rest of the 09ers made their way to the group. Theo took the seat next to Ginny, Blaise sat next to Shannon, Draco sat down behind Dawn with Emma and Daphane.

"What are they doing here?" Draco asked, referring to Ginny and Neville.

"I invited them," Pansy stated.

"Fine," Draco responded. Ginny was rather surprised by how quickly he let it go. The Draco she thought she knew would argue the issue to death, winning only because he would make Pansy cry. _Maybe I really don't know these people at all_, she thought. She was also surprised by how Draco seemed to regard Pansy as an equal. Really she was surprised by how he regarded everyone he hung out with as equal. She had always thought he had this huge ego and thought he was better than everyone else.

"You guys did great," Dawn said to Theo, Daphane, and Emma. When she turned to Emma and Daphane she felt Draco's knees in her back. She suddenly turned back facing front and stopped moving, she knew he was behind her, but she didn't think he was close enough to touch her. Draco didn't pull his knees away, as a matter of fact, Dawn felt him lean forward onto his knees, exhausted. When he did this Dawn could feel how close he was, there were also moments she could feel his breath on her skin, every time that happened a shiver ran through her. After a few minutes of him sitting like that Dawn became brave and leaned back slightly on Draco. A ghost of a smirk crossed his lips as she did this. Dawn didn't pay any attention to tryouts or what conversation was going on after Draco sat down behind her.

Ginny on the other hand, was having a very animated conversation with Theo and Pansy. _How could I have been wrong all these years?_ Ginny wondered. _They've let me into their group with open arms. Theo is hot!_ Daphane, Emma, Pansy, Missy, and Shannon were all having an interesting conversation with Ernie and Neville. Pansy couldn't believe the people she was talking to. _I would have laughed outright if someone told me a year ago I would be having a real conversation with Longbottom and Ernie_, Pansy thought. The remainder of tryouts passed quickly, the stands cleared just as quickly as they had for lunch. Dawn waited to stand until Draco moved, when he did he made sure he let his arm grazed Dawn's as he stood. He was always use to girls swooning at his every touch, it was something that he greatly loved. But never before had he ever felt comfortable and comforted by the closeness, not until Dawn. The large group made their way to the castle to eat dinner.

"Dawn!" Alison called, as the group reached to castle doors. "Dawn, wait up!"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now Ali," Dawn warned.

"Dawn please, just listen to me," Ali tried again.

"No!" Dawn suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump in alarm. "I'm not mad at you Ali, don't make me get mad at you, please. I know you are just going to stand up for her, or try to explain her side. But you know what, I don't care. I don't want to hear her side, she said what she had to say. She chose her side. And it's pathetic to think that she would have chosen the side I was one. Silly me thinking loyalty actually meant something to her."

"Dawnie, don't say that," Ali pleaded. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"You weren't there Ali!" Dawn screeched, she was beginning to lose her cool again. "She told me- She told me that if I continued to associate with these types of people then we couldn't be friends. She made the decision. She's choosing to only see black and white. I honestly don't know who she is."

"Dawn," Ali said as Dawn walked past her. "Don't throw away three years, because of one fight."

"She's the one throwing away three years!" Dawn screamed, turning back around and facing Ali. "She's the one giving ultimatums to me in regards to people she's known for what? Four days? That's bull shit Ali and you know it. If you wanna talk to the person throwing away three years of friendship, talk to Sara."

Dawn turned on her heals and walked into the castle, leaving behind a group of stunned students. Soon after the shock wore off the group followed her into the Great Hall.

---Great Hall---

No one in the Great Hall was prepared for the vision of what was about to come through the main doors. The doors slammed open and Dawn stormed in, quickly taking her seat at the Slytherin table. The sight that shocked the school was the group that walked in directly after her. In walked the 09ers, Ernie, Anthony, Ginny, and Neville. They parted ways when they entered the hall, each leaving to sit at their own house table. The entire Gryffindor table looked at Ginny and Neville as they walked down the row to their seats. They each walked with their head held high, taking their seat, paying no attention to their housemates.

The 09ers walked to their table and sat down. During all of dinner Draco couldn't help but glance at Dawn. Her mood had not brightened at all during dinner. She wasn't really even eating her food, more like pushing it around with her fork. Once Dawn was done with her dinner she walked to the Training Room, getting ready for Patrolling.

---Forbidden Forest---

It would be the understatement of the year to say that training was a little awkward. By the time they had gotten to training, everyone knew about Sara and Dawn's fight. Dawn was beyond overjoyed by the fact that it was their groups turn to patrol. _Maybe I can actually kill something_, she thought. She was happy to be out in the forest as well, the open air was nice, especially because training seemed extra claustrophobic that night.

"Guys…" Andrew whispered loudly. The group made their way over to him. He had found a small nest of vampires, only a half a dozen.

"Ready?" Buffy asked them. They all nodded their heads, excited to finally be able to release a bit of steam. The fight ended successfully. Andrew got a small gash on his arm and Dawn got cut in the stomach. _Always the stomach_, had been Dawn's only thought when she was cut. The remainder of patrolling was uneventful. Buffy had asked Dawn to head back to the Scoobies Common Room for a few minutes. Dawn told the others she would catch up with them back at their common room.

---Scooby Common Room---

"You okay?" Buffy asked Dawn as soon as they walked through the portal hole.

"Yeah I'm fuckin' peachy," Dawn responded. Dawn walked over to one of the cabinets in the common room and found the first aid kit. None of the Scoobies had gotten use to the idea of magic as a healing device. They'd all seen what could happen if magic was used too much for trivial things (think evil Willow), and because of this they were all a little reluctant to use it when not needed. Xander sat down next to Dawn and began to help her patch up her stomach.

"Good point," Buffy said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," Dawn said. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Dawnie," Xander said. "This cuts deeper than I thought."

"That's okay," Dawn smiled at him. She then looked to Buffy. "You find anything out from Charlie?"

"Didn't have the time to ask him. You know, Quidditch and all," Buffy responded.

"Right," Dawn said as she began to stand up. "Let me know as soon as you find anything out. I really wanna know where to research what's going on."

"I will," Buffy assured her. Buffy walked Dawn towards the common room door. She opened the door and Dawn began to walk through. Buffy reached out and grabbed her hand. "This is a big change for all of us. Give her time to adjust, I'm sure she'll see that she's made a mistake."

"This is a smaller adjustment than Sunnydale," Dawn reminded her. "She did just fine with that one. I really just don't wanna think about her at all right now."

"I know," Buffy remarked. "But she still one of us."

"Yeah, and so is Kennedy," Dawn laughed humorlessly. "I don't see anyone reaching out to her."

"But Kennedy's power-hungry," Buffy tried to explain. Her eyes darted to the hallway. "Hello Draco."

"Buffy," he greeted. Dawn visibly stiffened when she heard his voice.

"If you don't mind," Buffy began. "Would you please make sure Dawn makes it back to your common room safely?"

"Of course," Draco responded. Buffy hugged Dawn and said goodnight to Draco.

---Hogwarts Hallways---

Dawn and Draco had been walking through the halls in complete silence for about a minute. It may have only been a minute, but to Dawn it felt like an hour. He was just so hot/cold with her. There never seemed to be a time of normal. They turned another corner and quite voice coming through a door caught their attention. Both walked towards the door, as they got closer they could hear giggling. Once they got close enough they could make out some of the words being said.

"…It was great…As my boyfriend was sucking on my toes…"

It took every fiber of Dawn's being to not burst into laughter right there on the spot, but she knew Draco had a job to do, so she tried her best to keep her composure. Draco opened the door to the classroom and saw two fourth year Gryffindors girls chatting away and drinking fire-whiskey. Draco smirked when the girls noticed the two of them standing there. Each girl looked horrified.

"Twenty points each from Gryffindor for being out after hours," Draco stated. "And another fifty each for drinking underage. Get back to your dorms."

As the girls scampered out of the classroom and down the all in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, Dawn could no long hold in her laughter. She, literally, fell on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What…" Dawn tried to say, but she couldn't form sentences. "What were…"

Draco watched Dawn giggle on the floor with quite a bit of amusement. Her eyes were shimmering because of unshed tears and her face glowed because of the laughing. Draco was glad to see her smile, he knew she had just as bad of a day as he had. He watched with great amusement as she once again tried to stand, but again was unable to because of the laughing. Finally after a couple more times of Dawn trying to stand, Draco reached down and helped her up. Dawn was surprised when she felt two strong arms lift her up and support her and she continued to giggle. She tried her hardest to regain her composure.

"I'm okay," she said giggling. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are," Draco said sarcastically. They took their first step in the direction of the dungeons.

"Seriously though," Dawn began, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell were they talking about?"

Dawn fell over again laughing uncontrollably. Draco was completely supporting her now. He looked at her as she gripped his shoulders trying her hardest to stay standing. _She really is beautiful,_ he thought. When Dawn was finally able to stand again they began walking to their common room again. Draco kept his arm around her waist, just incase she decided to break out into uncontrollable laughter again. Which happened two more times as they walked. They finally reached the Slytherin portrait and Dawn whispered the password. She turned to look at Draco when she felt his arm slip away from her waist. She gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked him.

"Prefect," he said. "Patrolling the halls for a half hour long."

"Right," she said. "Have fun then."

Dawn walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. Draco watched her as she went. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought as he turned around and began his patrolling again.

For the second night in a row Dawn said hello to her fellow Slytherins and went directly up to her dorm room. Tonight's reason was much different from the night before though. She didn't want her the happy part of her evening to be ruined by people asking if she was okay. She changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------

**_Author's Note:_** A couple notes. I couldn't fit it in anywhere, but Prefects patrol the hallways for the hour after curfew. It's by house each night, there are six students patrolling at a time. The two fifth, sixth, and seventh year prefects. I was trying really hard to capture that feeling you get when you first like a person, you know, when the smallest brush of the persons hand sends shivers through your whole body. I hope I was able to capture that. I know that there are a lot of names in this chapter. I will slowly be adding their back-story and junk. I will mention them by name and house for a while longer so that everyone can become comfortable with them. Big and ongoing thanks to Emily for being herself. There are going to be many quotes from that girl in this story. She just naturally says the most off the wall comments, so they had to make it into the story. I hope you are enjoying the story. Love it, hate it, totally confused? Let me know. Feedback is always loved.


	12. Visions of the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12 – Visions of the Past

--- Great Hall---

Dawn sat in the Great Hall, that Monday morning, thinking about the events that had taken place over the weekend. Friday was just the beginning of what ended up being very eventful weekend. Ginny and Neville had come by to hang out with the Slytherins both Saturday and Sunday. The Hufflepuffs Wayne, Cornell, and Ernie came by on Saturday, along with Ravenclaws, Anthony and Lisa. The slayers had learned a lot about the dynamics between the groups and a little about each person within the group.

Ginny is the youngest daughter of six; she's the only girl. Her brothers Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Apparently they gained the respect of the entire school when they set off joke traps for a teacher who was fired last year. Neville didn't say much about his past or childhood. His parents were killed when he was a child and he currently lived with his grandmother. Dawn had the very distinct feeling that there was something that was unsaid about Neville's parents that everyone but the slayers knew.

---Flashback: Saturday, Hogwarts Grounds---

The unusual group of students were sitting under the shade of a large tree near the lake. Ginny had just finished telling the group about how Fred and George had set many of the traps the previous year.

"What about you Neville?" Missy asked turning to him. "Where did you grow up? What's your family like?" The moment Missy asked Neville the questions the 09er group, Lisa, Wayne, and Ginny all tensed up.

"I live with my Gran," Neville began. His demeanor had changed to that of a nervous child. "My parents were killed when I was a kid, I didn't get to know them."

The tension in the group grew even higher. Emma looked at Neville with the so much sympathy. _Poor kid,_ Emma thought. _We all know they're not dead. What he's not saying is that our parents are the ones that helped to torture his parents beyond recognition._ All the 09ers, Lisa, and Wayne were thinking the same thing. They each had a distant look in their eyes. Dawn looked around the group, confused. _It looks like everyone was just told their puppy was run over by a car,_ Dawn thought. _I don't get it, why do they all look so sad and guilty? He didn't even know his parents._ Draco looked over to Neville and did something that shocked everyone except the 09ers; he put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville jumped slightly at the warm gesture coming from the Prince of Slytherin. Draco removed his hand from Neville's shoulder just as quickly as he had placed it there. His face was once again void of all emotion; if you had blinked you would have missed the whole exchange. Dawn's interest in Draco was yet again peaked.

"We're all orphans too," Missy said brightly. Everyone looked at her confused as to why was she so happy about that information. "Seriously, it sucks, but you now get to join our very exclusive club called _We Have No Family_."

"I still have my Gran," Neville said the sadness slowly leaving his voice, being replaced by confusion.

"Well Dawn technically still has a father and sister," Shannon explained. "But her dad's a dead-beat and her sister's, well, she's Buffy, so we made an exception for her."

"Wait?" Daphane questioned. "All of your families are dead? How?"

"Murder," Missy stated plainly.

"Tumor," Dawn said.

"Murder," Shannon agreed with Missy.

"Same as Shan and Missy," Rona said.

"All of your parents just so happen to be dead?" Pansy questioned, trying to understand.

"Not just parents," Rona explained. "Whole family. And yes, that's why we are all part of the same club."

Draco sat silently listening to each of the girls talk so nonchalantly about their families being dead, the only people he knew who could talk that way about death were Death Eaters and their children. He made a mental note about they way they were acting. Blaise was thinking along the same lines as Draco. He looked at Shannon with many emotions showing on his face. He wanted to make her feel better, but knew that he couldn't. He saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes when she spoke, but just as Draco's face had easily shifted back to neutral, hers had too. Blaise looked away when Shannon glanced towards him. She looked at him confused. She just couldn't figure that boy out.

---End Flashback: Great Hall---

A slight smile crossed Dawns lips as she thought of that conversation. It wasn't the happiest conversation, but they had successfully cheered up Neville, which was their point. They had promised to give him his official membership card and patch some time that week. _There are times when all you can do is grin and bare it,_ Dawn thought. _Making a joke is sometimes the only way to survive situations._ Dawn hadn't noticed the way Draco had been looking at her when they were having this conversation. Dawn glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Wayne having a very animated conversation with Daphane. Dawn couldn't help but think there was something more to their relationship than just friendship. Just the way they would sit gave away their feelings for each other.

---Flashback: Saturday, Slytherin Common Room---

The 09ers were lounging around. Dawn was playing with Shannon's hair, Missy was talking with Theo and Daphane, Rona was talking with Pansy and Emma, and Draco and Blaise were discussing the Quidditch tryouts that had taken place the day before. Daphane, Theo, and Emma all knew not to interrupt them when they were talking about the tryouts. They especially didn't want any of their housemates to think that they were influencing Draco decision. There was a knock at the portrait door. The entire common room turned to look, no one ever knocked at the door. Students from other houses rarely visited their common room, and if they did it was always accompanied with Slytherin's. Daphane was the one who got up to answer the door.

"Hey Wayne," she greeted happily, letting him into the common room. The tension quickly left the common room when the other Slytherins saw that it was only Wayne at the door. They all knew who Wayne was, and more importantly who Wayne's parents were. Daphane and Wayne rejoined the group. Wayne greeted all of them and joined the conversation Daphane was having with Theo and Missy. A few minutes later there was another knock at the portal. This time it was Emma to get up and answer the door.

"Lisa!" Emma shouted, hugging Lisa once she threw the portal door open. Lisa entered the common room smiling at everyone and joined the conversation Emma was having with Pansy and Rona. After a while Dawn turned to Lisa.

"So how exactly do you guys all know each other?" Dawn asked. "I mean I know you grew up together, but wizards don't have primary school or anything, so how did it happen?"

"Our parents," Lisa answered a little uncomfortably. Each little group within the large 09er group stopped their different conversations and focused only on this one. "They've all been friends since before any of us were born, so you know, we were always around each other."

"There were always dinners and parties," Wayne continued. "Our parents would always bring us along. We would always end up together."

"They wanted to make sure we were only associating with the right kind of people," Emma said bitterly.

"What do you mean," Missy asked, "right kind of people?"

"Purebloods," Draco said plainly.

"I still don't get that," Shannon said slightly confused. "I mean, what's the wrong kind of people? Why are they wrong? Didn't you guys ever question that?"

"You don't question our parents," Blaise said, his voice missing the warmth it normally had when he spoke with Shannon. "There's a right and wrong kind of person. That's what we were raised to believe. That, and you don't ever question your parents."

"But I just don't get it," Shannon pushed, not realizing how thin the ice was that she was treading on. "How could you not question it?"

"Because you just DON'T!" Blaise yelled, completely loosing his temper. He didn't mean to yell, but she just didn't get it. She didn't get what it was like to grow up in a house like theirs. She didn't know the consequences. He knew first-hand what happened when you questioned your parents, each 09er did, and it wasn't pretty.

"Okay," Rona began, trying desperately to think of some way to change the subject. "So what were the parties like? I mean you guys are all rich right? So they must have been glamorous and junk. Right?"

The subject change had worked, but the tension took a while to ware off. Shannon sat rather quietly, confused as to why Blaise snapped at her so badly. Blaise didn't say much because he was still trying to calm down. He felt bad about yelling at Shannon, but he still needed to calm down some more before trying to talk to her again.

"I'm hungry," Pansy suddenly said after about an hour of talking about the parties.

"Me too," Lisa agreed. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get some food to eat on the lawn."

On the way down to the kitchen the 09ers ran into Cornell, Ernie, and Anthony. They all decided to join them for lunch. The unlikely group grew to become even more unlikely when they saw Ginny and Neville entering the Great Hall. Much to Draco's disapproval Ginny and Neville were invited to join them for lunch.

---End Flashback: Great Hall---

Dawn glanced around the Slytherin table. Emma, Theo, and Daphane were all looking anxiously. _Probably waiting for Draco to post the list with the people who made the Quidditch team, _Dawn thought. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened. Cho Chang the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain walked in followed by Cornell Zeller the Hufflepuff captain, Harry Potter, and Draco. Each person had a piece of parchment in their hand. They each went to a wall closest to their house and posted the list of students who made the team. Daphane jumped up and ran to the wall.

"Thank Merlin!" She squealed as she ran to Theo and Emma, who were approaching the list. "We made it!"

"That's brilliant!" Theo exclaimed as he hugged both Emma and Daphane. The three of them walked back to the Slytherin table receiving many congratulations along the way.

Across the hall a much different reaction was being given to a student who had made a different Quidditch team. Ginny was walking back to her seat next to Neville when Ron stepped in front of her.

"Now that you're on the team you better shape up," he told her coolly.

"None of this talking to the enemy," Harry agreed coming up from behind Ron. "That stops now."  
"Or what?" Ginny shot back. "What exactly are you going to do, huh? Kick me off the team? On what grounds? What are you not gonna talk to me? That's fine by me, I don't really feel like talking to you anyway."

"Gin calm down," Hermione said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "Listen to yourself. You sound insane. Why would you ever want to be around those people anyway? Just do what you're suppose to and say away."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny yelled. The whole hall was now silenced, everyone turned to look at the argument going on at the Gryffindor table. "I can speak with whomever I want. You never got in my face when I became friends with Luna or when I dated Michael. Why does it matter now?"  
"You know why," Harry yelled. "You really wanna hang out with those Death Eaters? You know what they've done."

"What exactly have _they_ done Harry?" Ginny questioned. "Leave their parents out of it. What have any of them ever done to any of us? Call us a few names? Grow up. You've done the exact same shit to them." Ginny shot back. She yanked her arm out of Hermione's hold. "Don't ever touch me again."

"I'm going to tell Mum," Ron threatened.

"How very mature of you Ronald!" Ginny seethed. "If you can't fix the problem, you run off to Mum and Dad to fix it for you. Bloody hell, grow up!"

"Don't swear Gin," Hermione snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny snapped back, walking past them and to her seat next to Neville.

"So I guess we have to find a new Chaser," Harry said as she passed him.

"I'm not quitting the team!" Ginny shouted as she suddenly spun around. "So don't even think about replacing me. You guys have made this mess, now you're stuck with it. I'm not walking away, I'm not quitting, I'm not going anywhere."

Across the hall the 09ers began to applaud Ginny as she took her seat. Theo even went so far as to give her a standing ovation. Emma, Lisa, Dawn, and Shannon followed his lead. Ginny had a small smile on her face because of the attention and approval she was getting. Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet when Theo winked at her, she then turned her attention to Neville and began a conversation with him. Draco look up as he was clapping to see Harry glaring daggers at him. Draco just smirked and turned to his friends.

"Well, that was interesting," Draco said as the 09ers sat back down and began their breakfast.

"If only every morning could begin with the Golden Fuckin' Trio getting yelled at," Blaise agreed.

"Especially by someone so hot," Theo added. Suddenly he looked up from his food to see that all the 09ers were staring at him. "I said that out loud. Didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," Pansy laughed. "So? You have a thing for the Weasley?"

"I just said she's hot," Theo said. "Nothing more. I can look. Doesn't mean anything."

"Sure," Daphane said. The subject died with Daphane's last comment. It seemed to say everything that everyone was thinking. Breakfast passed without any further incident. The 09ers made their way to Demonology.

---Demonology---

The tension in Demonology was thicker than anyone would have imagined, people had obviously not gotten over the events that happened during breakfast. Dawn shifted nervously in her seat because of all the dirty looks she and her friends were receiving from the Gryffindors. Giles and Spike approached the front of the class.

"I trust you all have your papers done," Giles began. "Would everyone please pass them to the front."

The class did as they were told. Neville gave Dawn and Shannon a weak smile when they handed him their papers. Spike went around the room picking them up.

"Okay," Spike said as he looked through the paper. "Ms. Brown, what can you tell me about Kakistos?"

"He was sired by the oldest vampire known to date, The Master." Lavender began. "He was very animal like in appearance, he didn't have hands, but instead hooves. He would often torture his victims."

"Very good Ms. Brown, ten points to Gryffindor," Giles awarded, Lavender smile. "Who next?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Spike interrupted. "Please tell us about The Master."

"The Master is what we call an 'Ancient One,'" Draco stated. "He is the oldest vampire known to have ever walked the earth. His blood was mixed with by one of the last remaining demons on Earth before they were all banished to another dimension. He sired countless vampires over the years. It is unknown where he is know. It is believed he was killed a decade ago, but this is unconfirmed and also unlikely. There are lapses of time when he disappears and then comes back."

"Well said Mr. Malfoy, ten points," Spike praised. "But if I may correct one thing. It is the wizarding world that calls the old vampires 'Ancient Ones' not anyone else. To those that know how far back the world goes know that the 'Ancient Ones' actually are the Gods that used to roam the earth before humans existed. But that information you would have only been able to find in one of our books. So considering the fact that you didn't have access to one of our books, that was a very good and very accurate answer. I do look forward to reading your paper."

"Ms. Granger?" Giles asked because Hermione's hand was waving so furiously he feared her arm would fall off if she continued much longer. Hermione straightened up in her seat.

"I wrote my paper on the vampire Angelus," Hermione began. The slayers all perked up wondering what she was going to say about their friend. Hermione didn't notice the slayers interest, but she did see Spike look at her with a slight look of amusement. "Angelus was sired by another vampire named Darla in 1700. Together they terrorized much of Europe for a few centuries. It is believed that he was killed by a wizard in the 1900s in China."

"Anything else you would like to add?" Spike asked.

"Umm," Hermione was taken aback by him questioning her. "He sired many other vampires and he was extraordinarily cruel."

"An adequate answer," Giles began. Hermione was flustered, she was about to ask why it was only adequate when he told her. "I understand that there is very little research on that particular vampire, but that is why I questioned you writing about him to begin with. You told me that you would be able to find the information and that is why we let you write it. I wouldn't have if I had known you would only skim the surface about one of the worst vampires to ever walk the planet. Dawn, I believe you wrote about the Scourge of Europe, please enlighten the class."

"Okay," Dawn said calmly. Hermione was glaring at Giles, her glare then shifted from him to Dawn. The entire classes gaze moved to Dawn. "The Scourge of Europe consisted of four of the most feared vampires ever: Darla, Angelus, William the Bloody, and Dursilla. Darla was sired by the Master himself in the early 1600s. She was a hooker who was dying of Syphilis. It is unknown what her human name was because the Master gave her the name Darla. She was the Master's right-hand vamp until she sired another vampire Angelus. Again this was not his original name, his name when he was human was Liam. The name Angelus was given to him because of his angelic face. He was sired at Galway, Ireland in the 1750s.

Darla and Angelus worked with the Master for about a century, until Angelus became infatuated with a young girl named Dursilla. She was a pure young Catholic girl, who could 'see things.' Angelus drove her crazy by killing everybody she ever loved. He then turned her into a vampire. She was not only very powerful, but also a bit crazy. This was a very dangerous combination. A couple decades later Dru decided she too wanted someone to sire. She met William the Bloody, who's nickname was given to him because of how horribly he tortured his victims."

Now Dawn knew very well where William's nickname had come from, Buffy had told her about the poetry, but she didn't think it very wise for the class to know exactly how much she knew about the Scourge. She actually felt she may have been pushing her luck with all the information she was currently telling, but she just loved to make Granger look bad. So she continued:

"The four of them wondered around Europe killing everyone in their path. Around the 1900s Angelus fed off a gypsy girl. When her people found out he was cursed. From then on he doesn't appear in any books until very recent times. When he disappeared Darla went back to the Master. William the Bloody and Drusilla both continued to wander the continents, killing people everywhere they went. It is not quite clear what they are up to now. From what is known they are somewhere in the United States. Angelus reappeared a few years back in the States torturing people, but just as quickly as he emerged he disappeared again. The worst thing about Angel, umm I mean, Angelus is the way he becomes infatuated with people. If he becomes infatuated with someone, then everything and everyone they've ever loved is put in danger. It is unknown whether these vampires are alive or dead because of the way they seem to disappear and reappear throughout history."

"Thirty points to Slytherin. That's a very accurate answer," Giles exclaimed. Dawn smiled slightly at him. She then glanced at Spike, _just be happy none of the wizarding books say that his nickname became Spike because of his love of torturing his victims with railroad spikes,_ Dawn thought to Spike smiling. Spike smirked back.

The whole class was staring at Dawn in amazement. Draco looked over to Dawn, actual astonishment showing through his usual emotionless mask. _How in bloody hell did she know all of that?_ He thought. _Maybe I should have borrowed that book after all._

"Since Dawn ended up teaching most of the class we are going to let you guys out a bit early today if someone can answer this one question about what Dawn said," Spike stated. "How many centuries did the Scourge of Europe wonder around Europe?"

"Mr. Longbottom?" Giles asked.

"I believe it was three," Neville answered timidly. "From the 1600s to the 1900s."

"Very good," Giles said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. We will be discussing your papers again during the next class, so be prepared. Have a good day."

Dawn began to pack up her things when she noticed a shadow over her desk. She looked up to see the Golden Trio glaring at her. Dawn ignored them and continued to pack up her things. The Trio became impatient with being ignored.

"How did you know all of that?" Hermione demanded. "None of that information was in any of the books in our library."

"Your right, it wasn't in any of those books," Dawn said matter-of-factly. "It was in the books provided for us in this class. Well, those and some I have in my personal collection. I figured you, of all people, would take full advantage of the books provided for us here."

Dawn finished throwing the last of her books into her book bag, no longer caring about being organized. She just wanted to get as far from the Trio as possible. _They can piss me off in a matter of seconds,_ Dawn thought. She stood and walked off, catching up to her friends who were at the classroom door. She left a flabbergasted Hermione and friends in her wake.

---Potions---

The group hurried inside the dungeon classroom and took their seats. Snape walked in right as they sat down, the door shutting behind him. He took his seat at the front of the class, on queue everyone's potions appeared and they all began the finishing touches. The door to the Potions classroom creped open. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all tried to sneak into their seats. A look of relief crossed each of their faces as they sat in their seats and began to work on their potions.

"THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape shouted. Everyone in the class jumped. "The three of you have earned yourselves a zero on the potion. Granger you must continue to help Longbottom because he will still receive a grade. Potter and Weasley both of you to the front of the room, you will be cleaning cauldrons without magic until the end of class. The three of you all have detention tonight as well."

"But we have Quidditch practice," Ron wined quietly.

"Ten points for talking back," Snape stated. Sara said something to Harry when he walked by her to the front of the classroom. "Apparently the Gryffindor's can't seem to keep from talking to each other. Once this potion is done, the class will be rearranged. I am aware this is unfair for the Slytherins, but I am left with no choice."

Every Slytherin groaned and glared at the Gryffindors. They quickly got back to work on their potions, each pissed that they might be one of the students picked to change seats with a Gryffindor. Dawn and Shannon work diligently on their potions. When Snape told the class they had five minutes left their potion turned the perfect shade of sky blue. They both cleaned up their work area waiting for the rest of the class to finish.

"Label both tubes with your name," Snape said once the five minutes were up. "Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and Stevens pack up your things and stand in the front of the class. To the Slytherins I regret having to do this to you. Malfoy, Duran, and Bulstrode pack your things and come to the front of the class."

Dawn gave Shannon a sad look when she walked up to the front of the class. The new seating arrangement were assigned. Neville now sat next to Dawn in the front row, Shannon now sat with Sara, Millicent scowled when she was placed with Hermione. In the second row Harry was sat next to Pansy, Ron next to Blaise, and on the far end Draco was sat next to Alison. Dawn smiled when Shannon sat down right on her other side. _We may not be partners anymore, but at least I'm still gonna get to sit next to her_, Dawn thought. She wasn't quite ready to admit it, but she was sad that Draco was no longer sitting behind her. Dawn smiled at Neville when he sat down.

"I want everyone to take the potion at once," Snape began. "You should feel a warm sensation and then you will have a vision-like memory. Take the potion now."

The second the potion slid down Dawn's throat she felt a tingling warmth travel through her. She closed her eyes. She was in a vortex of some sort. As she traveled through it she saw glimmers of memories fly by her. With a thud, she landed in a unknown valley. She looked around, beginning to panic. _What's going on?_ Dawn thought, _I don't know this place._ A brown and yellow path of dying grass lay before her, she decided to follow it. As she walked along the path she took a closer look at her surroundings, there were mountains on each side of her and a thick of trees not too far ahead. She walked a little further when she heard voices coming from the thick of trees. Dawn ran to the voices. She saw a man and a woman arguing. The man was dressed in old raggedly clothing while the woman was dressed in a beautiful medieval style blue dress. Dawn had a feeling of familiarity with the woman. The more she looked around everything looked a bit familiar.

"Hvaða ert þú aðgerð?" The man spoke harshly. Dawn knew they weren't speaking English, but for some reason she understood them. _(What are you doing?)_

"ÉG verða gera hvaða ÉG geta til hjálpa," the woman said back, sadness in her voice. _(I must do what I can to help.)_

"En þú ert veikburða frá þinn síðastur ferðalag," he said back to her more affectionately, reaching out and lightly grabbing her hand. _(But you are weak from your last trip.)_

"Ef ÉG gera ekki fara bak nú the allur þorp vilja deyja," she said quietly, looking towards the ground. _(If I do not go back now, the entire village will die.)_

"Ef þú fara bak nú, þú vilja deyja. Gera þú ekki sjá þessi?" He continued, turning her so that she was facing him. _(If you go back now you will die. Do you not see that?)_

"ÉG er the Lykill. Við báðir vita hvaða þessi leið. ÉG verða gera hvaða ÉG geta. Ef ÉG gera deyja, það vilja vera sparnaður þessir þessi ÉG ást. ÉG er hryggur, minn ást," she said lifting her face so that she was looking at him. _(I am the Key. We both know what that means. I must do what I can. If I do die, it will be saving those that I love. I am sorry, my love.)_

She touched his face lightly then pulled a knife from her bag. Dawn was startled by the appearance of a weapon. Before Dawn could do anything the woman cut the palm of her hand.

"Alheimur áhorfandi láta mig nota minn máttur til opinn a skrauthlið," she said. _(Universe watchers let me use my power to open a portal.)_

The blood that was dripping from the woman's hand stopped midair and gathered just a little below her hand. The blood turned white and began then began to glow green, lightening began to crackle from the white blood. A two foot round size portal appeared. The woman kissed the man quickly and was pulled through the portal.

Dawn opened her eyes suddenly. She was in the potions classroom. Snape was staring at Dawn in astonishment, as was Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Dawn looked around and saw that everyone else was still in their memory. Shannon had a very disturbed look on her face, whereas Missy had a small smile across her lips. Dawn looked a Neville in confusion.

"What?" She asked him, risking Snape yelling at her.

"You were glowing," Neville said in awe.

"What?" Dawn questioned, beginning to worry.

"Yeah," Neville explained. "A brilliant green glow."

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape began to yell.

"It's not his fault sir," Dawn interrupted. "I asked him a question. I am very sorry for interrupting class."

"Don't interrupt me Ms. Summers," Snape said. "As you can see the rest of the class is currently out of it, so you were not interrupting class, only me. I was actually going to ask Mr. Longbottom why he hadn't taken his potion yet."

"I'm sorry sir. I just…" Neville trail off.

"You don't want to fail like the rest of your classmates do you?" Snape asked. When Neville shook his head he continued. "Then you better take the potion."

Neville gave Dawn a worried look. She gave him a reassuring smile and he took the potion. Shannon shrieked as she woke from her memory. Not long after Miss, Rona, Ali, and Sara were all out of their memories as well.

"Very interesting," Snape commented.

"What's interesting sir?" Dawn asked him.

"It normally takes a good ten minutes to leave the memory," he explained. "You, Ms. Summers were out of yours in half that time. May I ask how long the memory was, it shouldn't matter, but my interest has suddenly been sparked."

"Couldn't have been over five minutes," Dawn answered.

"What about the rest of you girls?" Snape asked the other slayers.

"Too long," Shannon answered. Dawn looked at her friend extremely concerned. When Shannon realized she had said that out loud she answered. "About an hour."

Each girls answer was different. Snape was listening to each of them very interested. Hermione was also listening, she was determined to figure out what was up with the new group of students. She decided to ask Sara was her memory was and why she thought she left the memory early. Slowly the rest of the class came to.

"That was…different," Blaise said from behind Neville.

"Yes, it would feel different," Snape agreed with Blaise. "I want a paper on what happened. Not about the memory, but about how it made you feel. If something unusual happened before or after. No length requirements. This is due Wednesday."

Right when Snape finished Neville came out of his memory with a blood wrenching scream, falling from his seat. Dawn reached out and caught him before he hit the floor. He was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Dawn held Neville protectively as this all happened. The whole class looked at the scene before him. Snape rushed over to Neville.

"Longbottom," Snape said crouching down next to him. "Longbottom, what is wrong?"

"I…I…" Neville tried. Snape grabbed Neville and helped him stand up.

"Class dismissed," Snape said as he helped Neville up to the Infirmary. The class sat there for a moment completely stunned. Dawn slowly got up from the ground and sat back down in her seat packing up her things.

"What did you do?" Harry shouted at Dawn, quickly approaching her desk. "He was fine until he sat with you!"

"Me?" Dawn asked in confusion. "What do you mean what did I do?"

"Just what it sounds like," Harry yelled taking an intimidating step towards her.

"I didn't do anything!" Dawn yelled back, catching on. "You should be asking Granger what she did, seeing as how she was the one to help make it. I didn't touch the stupid potion."

"You slipped something in there didn't you!" Harry accused. "All you Slytherins are the fucking same."

"Are you kidding me?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You hurt my friend you stupid bitch!" Harry yelled advancing. _Hit me you fuckin' bitch,_ Dawn thought, _it'll be the last thing you do_.

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Dawn. She didn't even bat an eyelash, just stood there completely calm. The whole class was watching in stunned astonishment. Out of nowhere Harry flew back against the wall. The class jumped in surprise. Dawn turned around slowly. The image before her shocked her and made her slightly happy. Draco was standing there wand pointing at Harry. But unlike usual his face was not an emotionless mask, instead a look of pure hatred was across his features.

"Don't ever threaten her," Draco stated with such force the entire class froze. "Get out now, or I will do much worse."

Harry got up, shaking. He went over to his seat to pack his things up, but Pansy had pushed all of his belongings off of the table and onto the floor. Harry bent down and threw his things in his bag. Ron, Hermione, and Sara were waiting for him when he got to the door, they all left. During this whole thing, Draco never took his eyes or wand off of Harry. Once Harry left the room Draco lowered his wand, his face quickly shifted back to emotionless. He walked back to his desk and began packing his things. The whole class let out a sign of relief and began to pack up as well. Dawn finished packing her belongings and then packed up Neville's for him. She grabbed both her bag and Neville's as she headed for the door with her friends. The walk to the Great Hall for lunch was done in complete silence.

--- Great Hall---

Dawn walked past her house table in the Great Hall and walked up to the Head Table. The entire hall watched as she walked. _Guess news spreads fast_, she thought. Dawn walked straight for Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Dawn asked politely.

"Yes Ms. Summers?" McGonagall questioned.

"There was an incident in Potions today," Dawn began. "And Neville was taken to the Infirmary. I just wanted to make sure he got his belongings."

"Thank you very much Ms. Summers," McGonagall said, taking Neville's bag.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked. "He was pretty shaken up."

"He will be," McGonagall answered, a cloud of despair crossing her features. "I will let him know that you asked about him. That was very kind of you."

"Thank you Professor," Dawn said.

The Slytherin table was still completely silent. Dawn took her seat between Draco and Shannon and began to dish up her lunch. _So another lunch with me and my thoughts,_ Dawn thought to herself. _I wonder what that memory was about. I mean, that wasn't me, so I don't why it was my memory. I just don't get it. Research time I guess, at least that will help me to keep my mind off a certain someone sitting next to me._ Lunch actually passed relatively quickly. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Some were thinking about whatever their lost memory was, while others were thinking about a certain someone sitting next to them. The warning bell sounded telling the students lunch was over. The group got up silently and walked to Transfiguration.

---Transfiguration---

Dawn took her seat next to Shannon and unpacked her stuff. She could feel someone staring at her. She turned around slightly and saw Draco sitting down in his seat staring blatantly at her. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a smirk. Dawn smiled at this and turned back around. McGonagall walked into the room and stood in front of the class.

"Today we will be discussing conjuring spells," McGonagall began. "A conjuring spell is not permanent. Only the most powerful witches and wizards can make an object last for great lengths of time. Most conjured items will only last an hour. The reason conjuring is so difficult is because there is no base. You are not turning one thing into another thing. You are creating something out of nothing. The way it works is you say the incantation, which is _sive nam_, then the object you would like to conjure. To get the object to disappear just say _dimitto_ and then the objects name. Start small, I want everyone to try and conjure a pencil. Because it is made of wood it is an object of the planet and this makes it easier to conjure. Everyone please start."

Dawn looked at the table and tried the incantation. Like she expected nothing happened. She spent the entire class with nothing happening. As class came to a close Dawn was extremely let down, she thought for sure she would be able to do this. Draco, Blaise, Lisa, Juliet, and Kevin were the only ones in the class to be able to conjure a pencil at by the end of class. Everyone else was able to conjure something that at least resembled a pencil. Dawn looked at her table in frustration.

"I want everyone to practice before Wednesday," McGonagall said. "I expect everyone to be able to do this by the end of the next class. Dismissed."

Dawn packed up her things in a huff. She threw her stuff in her bag and headed to Muggle Studies without her friends. Pansy looked on after her a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry about her," Juliet, the Ravenclaw slayer, said approaching Rona who was standing next to Pansy. "She gets like this when she thinks she could have done better. She just needs to calm down. Probably knew she would snap at anyone who tried to talk to her and wanted to save you guys the trouble."

"Oh," Pansy said looking slightly confused at the girl she didn't know, but seemed to know a lot about her friend.

"I'm Juliet by the way," she said extending her hand to Pansy.

"Pansy," she said shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Juliet smiled. She then turned to Rona. "Heard what happened in Potions. Is Dawn okay? I know how she gets when someone threatens her."

"She's fine," Rona assured Juliet. "Pissed off about it, but fine."

"The nerve of that guy," Colleen, the other Ravenclaw Slayer, said as she joined the conversation. "Of all people for him to accuse of hurting someone, he chose Dawn? I mean at least choose someone more realistic like Shannon."

"Hey!" Shannon yelled playfully at Colleen.

"Do you even know what she said?" Missy asked Shannon.

"Well no," Shannon admitted. "But she only ever says mean things."

"I'm crushed," Colleen said dramatically. "I was just saying that Potter shouldn't of accused Dawn of trying to hurt Neville. He should have picked someone who would actually do something mean, like you."

"Oh okay then. Hey! Wait a minute," Shannon said in realization.

"Oh Shan," Juliet laughed. "This is why we love hanging out with you."

"Har har har," Shannon said dryly.

"Tell Dawn we'll beat up Potter for her if she needs us to," Colleen laughed.

"Will do," Rona laughed back.

"See you guys tonight," Juliet said, as she and Colleen left the Transfiguration classroom.

The 09ers watched the exchange between their four new friends and the two new Ravenclaws. It amazed them how easy they were able to relate to each other. No one got upset about being made fun of, they could laugh at each other and themselves. It actually reminded them a lot of their own group.

---Muggle Studies---

Dawn stormed into the classroom and threw herself angrily onto one of the couches. Andrew approached Dawn timidly, not wanting to piss her off more. He had done that once and had learned that lesson quickly and painfully.

"Dawnie?" Andrew asked, carefully sitting down next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fuckin' peachy," Dawn growled.

"Okay good to know," Andrew said backing off slightly. "You just seem upset. Do you need me to sing for you? Or do you want me to go get Xander from the bathroom and make him sing for you? I know how much you love our singing."

"Really, I'm good," Dawn said sitting up suddenly. "No need to sing. Really. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Andrew pressed. "I'm not convinced."

"No, no…really," Dawn laughed slightly. "Thanks."

"No prob," Andrew smiled sitting down next to her. "But really, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Did bad in Transfig," Dawn admitted.

"I hear that's the hardest subject here," Andrew explained. "Give it time, you still are new at this whole magic thing."

"Look at you," Dawn laughed. "Being all nice and junk. Giving good advice. You've grown up so well."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Andrew laughed. Some of the fifth years began to enter the classroom now. Ginny spotted Dawn and smiled at her.

"Hey there Dawn," Ginny greeted. "Professor Wells…oops I mean Andrew."

"Hey Gin," Dawn greeted back.

"Ginny," Andrew said. "How are you today?"  
"Very good professor," Ginny answered brightly taking the seat Andrew had just left. Andrew walked to the front of the class just as Xander walked into the room.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," Ginny began. "I'm sure you've heard that enough for the day. But I will say Harry's an ass and to ignore him."

"Oh I'm very aware," Dawn laughed. "Have you seen Neville by chance?"

"Not since he went to the Infirmary," Ginny answered. "But I heard Ministry officials were called to the school. Don't know if it's related to Neville or not, but thought it was quite a coincidence. Neville flipping out, Snape flipping out because of it, then the Ministry coming. Sounds interesting to me."

"What sounds interesting?" Shannon asked as the 09er group walked up to Ginny and Dawn.

"Apparently the Ministry of Magic sent some people here," Dawn answered. "It might have to do with what happened to Neville."

"I hope he's okay," Daphane said concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sure he is," Emma reassured Daphane. "I'm guessing it was just a really strong memory. I'm sure he's fine."

"Class please take your seats," Xander said beginning class. Ginny got up quietly and sat down in her seat, Shannon taking the empty seat next to Dawn.

"We have two important things to do today," Andrew began. "So we really need to get started. Would everyone please take out the comics?"

"Who's brave enough to share their comic with the class?" Xander asked. "Here I'll show you Andrew's so you guys wont be first."

"Hey," Andrew yelled as Xander grabbed his comic from the table. The class chuckled at the scene in front of them.

"Dawn if you would please?" Xander asked. Dawn waved her hand and the comic grew big enough for the whole class to see. It was about a young man who was dressed in a suit and he had a remarkable resemblance to Andrew. He was a storyteller. This comic was about the introduction of _The Slayer of the Vampyrs_. The slayers couldn't help but chuckle. They all remembered Andrew and his storytelling. This particular comic was about a group of slayers who need the help of a ruggedly handsome cursed vampire, Spike.

"See, your comic can't be this…interesting," Xander said with as straight a face as he could. Andrew hit him and Dawn shrank the comic down to its normal size for him.

"Dawn? Why don't you share yours," Andrew volunteered. Dawn glared at Andrew as she walked to the front of the class.

"Oh it is so on Andy," Dawn whispered coolly as she walked by Andrew. Dawn's comic was suddenly large enough for the whole class to see. Her comic was about a tortured girl name Dana. She had exceptional speed and strength but she was slightly insane. Dana was walking down a dark alley when a man came out of the shadows. He attacked her and she defended herself, but in the end she killed the guy. She didn't know what else to do, she was alone, so she ran. The police show up to the murder and set out to find the 'monster' who killed the man. Dawn's comic ended there. To anyone in the class who was not a slayer it was just another comic, but everyone knew this was a comic Dawn had been writing for over a year. They knew Dana was really a slayer, who was tortured and when she became a slayer the dreams drove her completely insane. Dawn could still remember the first day she ever met Dana.

---Flashback: Italy---

Dawn and Buffy were called in for an emergency meeting by Giles. They knew something big was up because Willow was coming in from Brazil, Xander from Africa, Faith from the States, and Giles and Andrew from England. When they entered the large Council conference room Dawn was shocked to see four of her friends Shannon, Missy, Rona, and Vanessa all standing at the front of the room guarding a teenage girl with many cuts on her. Dawn smiled at her friends, who she hadn't seen for a few months, they all decided to stay and help protect Los Angeles. Dawn took her seat next to Buffy in the conference room.

"I know it was sudden to ask you all here," Giles began. "But this couldn't wait."

"This is Dana Johnson," Andrew continued. Dawn smiled at the way Andrew had grown up, he was allowed to help introduce someone with Giles. "She is a slayer, but when she was younger she was tortured and driven crazy, by an unknown man."

"When she was called as a slayer," Giles continued. "Because of her condition, she was unable to tell reality from her slayer dreams. She has superhuman powers, but yet lacks the ability to comprehend the difference between reality and fantasy. We are in quite a pickle."

"You said pickle," Dawn giggled. Giles shot Dawn a look and she quieted quickly. "She's going to have to stay with someone who has the means to control her and help her."

"Exactly," Giles agreed. "But we just don't know who that someone is yet."

"I can tell you right now I can't take her," Xander said. " Africa's not the place to have someone unstable. Especially because I've been traveling to the remote areas lately."

"Me neither," Willow said. "We might be able to control her, but there's no one there to help her."

"I might be able to," Faith said. "Don't know who we could get to help, but if no one else can, I'll take her.

"That would be nice, but we're worried to have her in the States," Giles explained. "With Wolfram & Hart and the government. I really don't want to do that unless it's a last resort."

"So that leaves us," Buffy said. "We can definitely take her. There are people at our headquarters twenty-four seven. I'm sure we could find a place for her. You could find us a doc, right Giles?"

"Yes," Giles replied happily. "I'm very glad you are willing to do this. Dawn is this okay with you as well?"

"What?" Dawn asked. Dana held Dawns gaze since Dawn had made fun of Giles for the pickle comment. A ghost of a smile crossed Dana's face when Dawn had done so. Giles looked at Dawn and then to Dana. Dawn was the first person Dana would make eye contact with. And if he wasn't mistaken Dana was smiling at Dawn, not an evil smile, but a genuine smile.

"Is it okay with you if Dana says here with us?" Buffy answered.

"Yeah," Dawn said tearing her eyes away from Dana. "Totally fine with me. Does she talk?"

"Not much," Andrew admitted. "But we hope with time, she will open up more."

"Well," Xander said. "Now that that's all covered…who's hungry?"

---End Flashback: Muggle Studies---

Dawn was the first person Dana was able to have a real conversation with. Dana was nowhere near recovered, but she improved immensely in the care of the Council. Dawn had become good friends with Dana and she made these comic books for her to show her that she's not alone and that she is very special. Dawn was scared that Dana wouldn't take them moving to England very well. When they had moved back to Los Angeles they risked the government and brought Dana along with them. Surprisingly Dana had been doing rather well since they left for Hogwarts.

Dawn smiled to the class, shrinking her comic and sating down on her couch. Ginny was the next person to share their comic. Class continued on with some students sharing their comics. Once enough people had shared Xander addressed the class.

"Thank you so much to those who shared," he began. "If everyone would please pass their comics to the front of the class, we'll move on."

"This may surprise some of you," Andrew started. "But some Muggles do believe in magic. They write stories about it, movies, television shows, some even believe they can do magic."

"For the rest of the class we are going to watch an episode of _Charmed_," Xander explained. "Can anyone tell me what this show is about? Shannon?"

"It's about three sisters who become witches in their early twenties," Shannon began. "They are good witches and they come from a long line of good witches. The show is about how their lives have been effected by them becoming witches and the demons that attack them."

"Very good," Andrew complemented. The rest of the class period was spent watching an episode of _Charmed_.

"I want a paper Wednesday about what the Muggles got right and what they got wrong," Xander said to the class as they were packing up their stuff. "Length doesn't matter, but make sure it's good."

--- Great Hall---

The break between their last class and dinner had passed rather quietly in their Common Room. Dawn had gone back into her upset slump and sat quietly in a corner still trying to conjure something, anything. She ended up getting frustrated right when the group decided to go to dinner.

The group was now sitting at their table eating dinner. Dawn still hadn't talked to Draco since Potions and she really wanted to thank him, but the opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet.

"Did anyone else find Andrew's comic a little strange?" Pansy asked. The Slytherins all nodded except the slayers.

"Strange how?" Dawn asked finally breaking out of her thoughts.

"Well, it's just," Pansy tried to explain.

"He chose the subject of The Slayer," Daphane jumped in. "Everyone knows they're only a myth demons and vampires make up to scare each other. Just find it weird that he chose that subject."

"Seems no weirder to me than a girl flying," Rona pointed out. "Fake is fake, right?"

"True," Theo agreed. "I guess it's just a random topic for him to have chosen."

"Well Andrew loves random topics," Shannon laughed. "He loves anything with a history, especially something that he can pretend it true. It's just how he is. We've decided it's just part of his charm."

--- Slytherin Common Room---

The training session they had just been through was the most boring training session ever. Nothing happened, a bunny didn't even jump out and scare the group that was patrolling The Slytherin Slayers walked back to their common room frustrated that they had just wasted three hours of their time. The 09ers were up when the girls entered the common room.

"What are you guys doing?" Missy asked sitting down with them.

"We've decided to get a heads start on the Potions homework," Emma said. "Join us?"

"Sure," Shannon answered.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep," Dawn said. "I really don't wanna deal with thinking about my memory yet. See you guys in the morning."

Dawn walked up stairs, changed her clothes, and collapsed on her bed passing out for the night. She was exhausted from everything that had happened. The last thing she wanted to do was think about it and then write a paper about it as well. Dawn had a smile on her face as she fell asleep thinking about how Draco had defended her, she couldn't help but be happy about that.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------

**_Authors Note_**: I am so sorry this took so long. First it was writers block, then everything I wrote sucked. Luckily tonight my best friend came over and I wrote for hours, it was crazy. I hope to be on a roll, maybe I'll get the next chapter done soon. I'm just at this stage where characters need to develop and friendships need to form, I know when the next major plot point happens, but I need to have better established characters before then. Anywho, the language in the memory scene is Icelandic, not for any particular reason, just wanted an obscure language people wouldn't know. _Sive nam_ is Latin for conjure and _dimitto_ is Latin for leave. Love it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know.


	13. The Flight of Rayne

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, Buffy, or Angel.

Chapter 13 – The Flight of Rayne

---Great Hall---

The Slytherin Slayers parted from their group of friends as they entered the Great Hall. Instead of going left towards the Slytherin table they walked in the opposite direction, towards the Gryffindor one. As they approached the table all of the Gryffindors were giving them dirty looks. The four girls ignored all of the looks and walked straight to the reason they were over there. Neville was being smothered by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Ginny was trying desperately to get them to leave him alone, but they wouldn't listen.

"Neville please," Hermione pleaded. "Just tell us what happened. We are just worried."

"Come on," Harry agreed. "You know we just want to help."

"It doesn't concern you guys," Ginny tried to defend him. "Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it yet?"

"Stay out of this Gin," Ron snapped.

"Well I happen to think she is correct," Shannon said as they reached the group. "I mean, he looks like he just wants to be left alone."

"What would you know Slytherin?" Harry lashed out.

"I know when to leave people alone," Shannon retorted. The group pushed past the Trio and took the seats surrounding Neville and Ginny. Dawn reached over and gave Neville a hug.

"We are here if you need talk," she whispered in his ear. "But until then, you're still stuck hanging out with us."

"I think we're gonna eat breakfast here today," Rona announced to no one in particular. Ginny and Neville both brightened up at the idea. The remaining Gryffindors scowled at the Slayers and moved away from them.

"There are house tables for a reason," Harry rudely informed the group.

"There is also house unity," Missy countered. "Isn't that what Gandalf keeps talking about?"

"Gan-what?" Ron questioned looking confused.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You should have taken Muggle Studies all those years instead of me. He's a wizard in a popular Muggle book called _Lord of the Rings_. I read it our second year. Don't you pay attention at all?"

"You read too many books. How am I supposed to ever keep up?" Ron said back. The Trio walked down the table to available seats seeming to completely forget about Neville and the Slytherins.

"That was different," Rona stated.

"Seriously," Shannon agreed. "They have a shorter attention span than Dawn."

"Hey now," Dawn warned halfheartedly as she looked down at the table pointing her wand. The group looked at her confused.

"_Sive nam_ pencil!" She commanded. A toothpick sized piece of wood appeared. Dawn grabbed the wood and jumped up. "YES! I did it. I did it!"

"Great job Dawn," Neville congratulated her.

"Umm…" Ginny looked confused. "What did you do?"

"I conjured something!" Dawn said excitedly, shoving the small piece of wood at Ginny. "See! It's not quite a pencil, but it's something. Right?"

"Very good Ms. Summers," Professor McGonagall congratulated as she walked by the table. "Just keep at it and I'm sure you will be prepared for class tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor," Dawn smiled.

"And before I forget," McGonagall continued smiling back at Dawn. "Ten points to Gryffindor and twenty to Slytherin for promoting house unity."

"Thank you Professor," the group said as she continued towards the Head Table.

"Hey Missy?" Vanessa (one of the Hufflepuff Slayers) asked as she walked over to them.

"What's up Nessa?" Missy asked.

"What did Flitwick say we were going to be working on today? I wanted to make sure I could get a heads start on the reading before class," Vanessa said as she reached the group.

"Protego," Missy answered, "the shielding charm. I believe the passage about it starts on page 153."

"Oh good, Katrina was trying to tell me we were still working on Aguamenti, but I didn't think that sounded right," Vanessa explained looking around the group. When here eyes fell on Neville she blushed slightly. Shannon, one who rarely missed these sorts of things, picked up on it.

"Ginny, Neville this is one of our good friends Nessa," Shannon introduced. "We know back from our old school."

"It's very nice to meet you," Vanessa said as she shook hands with Ginny. When she turned to Neville her cheeks blushed again. She extended her hand smiling. A crimson blush covered his face as he shook her hand.

"H-h-h- hi," Neville was finally able to get out.

"Hi,' was all Vanessa said back. Quickly looking away embarrassed she turned to the slayers. "I will see you guys in Charms."

"See ya Nessa," Dawn smiled as Vanessa walked back to her table. _That was different,_ she thought to Shannon.

_I have a new project;_ Shannon thought back, a sly smile forming on her lips. Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly at this.

---Wiccan Magic---

The air was exceptionally still in the quite classroom, each girl was sitting on their yoga mat meditating quietly. Dawn had a ghost of a smile crossing her lips, Shannon's face was void of any emotion or expression, Missy looked to be at peace, and Rona looked as though she was concentrating very hard. The rest of the girls in the class had similar facial expressions to that of Rona's. A quiet gasp came from Rona as a surge of power entered her. Willow slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face. Her gaze landed on Rona. _She has done it,_ Willow thought. Willow watched as a calm seemed to settle through Rona. Willow took in a very slow breath.

"I know you girls can do this," Willow's quiet and relaxed voice filled the room. "Just concentrate. Think of the calm you feel when you meditate. Think of your own personal happy place. Once you have found that, hold on and examine it. Every person has a corresponding color. It is important to know what yours is. It will tell you a lot about yourself. When you become more advanced you may discover that you are blessed with the ability to read someone else's aura, which can become quite a handy tool. Just breathe and concentrate."

Missy allowed Willow's words to seep into her consciousness. Exhaling her breath, she let herself fall completely into her aura. Many different shades of turquoise swirled around inside her. She felt a peacefulness that she only felt when she was connected with her aura. Everything made sense when she was there. There were no demons, there was never Sunnydale, there were no people; it was just a sweet calm.

"Everyone, very good," Willow's voice penetrated Missy's thoughts. "I would like everyone to take a deep breath and hold it. Good. Now as you exhale, open your eyes slowly." Missy, along with the rest of the class, opened her eyes. "Did everyone see their aura? It's totally okay if you didn't. It takes time, it takes practice." Pansy looked around a bit nervous before raising her hand, which was followed by Emma raising her hand as well. "Thank you for letting me know. If possible I would like the both of you to see me tonight after your last class or after dinner so we can work on it a little bit more. Which time works best for the two of you?"

"After dinner, if that's okay with you?" Emma responded.

"Completely okay," Willow smiled. "I can help you with this more on an individual level. If anyone else is having problems and didn't raise their hand, you are welcome to meet Pansy, Emma, and myself here after dinner. Your homework is quite simple, I want to know what color your aura is and I want to know what it means. There are sufficient books to do this in the library. It is due the next time we meet. Have a great rest of your day."

The class packed up their belongings and slowly filtered to the outside world. _No one ever wants to leave this class,_ Dawn thought. _It's such a nice way to start off the day, completely calm._

"You did it didn't you?" Juliet asked Rona excitedly. "You were able to see your aura!"

"Yeah I was!" Rona exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. "It was amazing! First there was nothing, and then out of nowhere I felt powerful and calm, then I was surrounded by a light yellow glow. Wow."

"I'm so happy for you," Missy congratulated her pulling her into a hug. "It's wonderful."

"You mean you couldn't do it until now?" Lisa asked Rona as she and the Slytherin girls joined the group.

"Aura's and junk have never been my thing," Rona answered. "I kinda gave up on it, wasn't even gonna take this class since I knew this would be one of the first exercises and I didn't wanna deal with it. But then everyone else was taking it and I figured 'hell if everyone else jumped off a bridge I probably would jump right on after them.'"

"But of course that would be bungee jumping," Willow informed Lisa as she joined the group of girls. "Rona would never jump off a bridge just because. Now on to my point, everyone has their own gifts. Rona, for example, is exceptional in transfiguration, potions, and physical defense. Aura reading comes a bit harder to her. For Missy aura reading has always come extremely easy, but she is dreadful when it comes to Herbology. I've never seen someone who could actually kill weeds." Missy hit Willow playfully on the arm as the group laughed and continued their walking. "For everything we excel at there are always things that take more work. It's the give and take that makes life interesting."

"So I shouldn't be embarrassed if I'm having a hard time with this?" Lisa asked.

"Not at all," Willow said. "I expect to see you after dinner with the other girls. There is no shame in struggling with things; there is only shame if in being too scared or embarrassed to ask for help."

---Great Hall---

"So you're saying we all have a color?" Theo asked confusion evident in his voice. The 09ers walked into the Great Hall along with Neville, they had just finished a very uneventful Muggle Physical Defense class and were discussing what the girls had learned in Wiccan Magic.

"Yup," Shannon answered Theo.

"How do you find out what color you are?" Neville asked, just as confused as Theo.

"If you would have taken Willow's class you'd know," Missy answered with a smirk.

"Would know what?" Ginny asked as she approached the group.

"Their color," Pansy told her.

"Oh," Ginny said, "I already know mine."

"How?" Neville asked.

"Willow's class," Ginny said. The group reached their destination, the Slytherin Table. Ginny and Neville sat down with the 09ers and began to dish up their lunch. Some Slytherins gave them confused looks, while others glared at them. Ginny just continued what she was saying as if nothing happened, "it's actually quite interesting. I'm amazed what a powerful Wicca is able to do. Willow has shown us some incredible abilities."

"Like what?" Theo asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh you know," Lisa interrupted from the Ravenclaw table, "this and that."

"Stay out of this Turpin," Theo snapped.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty more occasions to talk to Ginny, don't go biting my head off," Lisa teased, rolling her eyes at him. She then continued to talk with Ginny about Wiccan Magic. "Were you able to see your color then?"

"Yeah," Ginny blushed slightly. "I was having the hardest time and then whoosh, at the very end of class I got it. Were you?"

"Not yet," Lisa sighed. "I'm going there after dinner for help with it."

"Actually quite a few of us weren't able to see ours," Pansy added.

"It has to do with how closed off you are," Rona said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You know how some people build walls up around them," Rona explained. The three girls nodded in understanding. "Well that makes it harder to see your aura. That's why it took me so long. Will's gonna give you some pointers on how to slowly lower those walls, that way you will be able to access your aura."

"Those walls are there for a reason," Blaise said entering the conversation for the first time. "A person doesn't create walls in their mind for no reason."

"It can be dangerous when they come down," Neville noted more to himself than anyone else. Dawn noticed that he seemed much too pale suddenly; she put a comforting arm around him.

"But they are important to take down," Dawn reassured.

"Until someone's able to invade your mind because you've taken down all the defenses stopping them," Draco pointed out.

"You only take them down for yourself," Dawn tried to explain.

"If you take them down at all, you are that much more vulnerable," Draco retorted.

"If you are blocked off from yourself, you will never reach your true potential," Dawn responded. Draco met her eyes quickly then sneering looked away. Dawn shook her head slightly and continued to talk with the group. "One can never access all of their power if they block themselves off from it."

"But what about all the danger you could be putting yourself in?" Theo questioned.

"The advantages outweigh the risks Mr. Nott," Giles said as he walked by the group, stopping to speak with them. "It is understandable that each of you would have walls built up and even more understandable why you would fear someone intruding on your psyche, but the power you could to access would be able to help you defend your mind without these walls. Willow had wonderful potential before she learned how to take down her walls. Once she did, she found an unimaginable amount of power inside herself. It took her a long time to figure out how to control it, but once she did she was able to do a tremendous amount of good, just something to think about."

"Yes professor," Theo nodded. Giles continued his walk to the Head Table.

"So what was your color?" Neville suddenly asked Ginny.

"That's a very personal question," Ginny began looking at him shocked. Neville looked down, embarrassed. "I'm kidding Nev, don't worry about it. My aura is green."

"Mine too," Dawn smiled, looking up from her food.

"Wait, how are we supposed to write a paper about the color of our aura if we don't know?" Daphane suddenly asked.

"I thought you knew your color," Pansy pointed out. "You liar."

"Omitting information isn't lying," Daphane corrected her. "I just didn't raise my hand. For all you know, I was daydreaming and didn't hear the question."

"The day you daydream through Wiccan Magic is the day Weasel finally recognizes he's a squib," Pansy laughed. Realization suddenly dawning on her and she added quickly, "I'm such a twit, didn't mean to insult your brother in front of you Ginny, just a habit."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny laughed a little nervously. Not only was she unsure whether she should defend her brother, she was even more unsure about how to deal with Pansy Parkinson apologizing to her.

"Back to the dilemma at hand," Daphane said steering the conversation back to her question, "What do you think our homework will be?"

"My guess is she'll make you choose the color you think your aura will be," Shannon said.

"Yeah," Missy agreed. "Sounds like something Will would have you guys do."

"Oh bugger," Emma suddenly groaned, "how long do you think this will last? The after dinner help."

"As long as it needs to is my guess," Rona said.

"Draco," Emma said bringing everyone's attention to the blond Slytherin, "when are we starting Quidditch practice?"

"I'll know as soon as the other houses turn in their schedules," Draco answered giving a sneer to Kevin, who had just happened too choose that exact moment to look up from the Ravenclaw table. Kevin looked at Draco obviously confused, having not been paying attention to what was going on at the Slytherin table. Kevin gave Lisa a nervous look, almost to ask what he did wrong.

"He's complaining that our house hasn't turned in our practice schedule," Lisa answered his unasked question. "But Drakey seems to forget that _we_ have no say in when our Captain turns it in. We want to know just as much as you do Drake."

"If you asked you would know," Draco pointed out to Lisa. He chose to ignore all of Lisa's digs, knowing that she was just trying to make fun of him. "Some of us were on time with turning our practice schedules in." Draco said the last part much louder when he saw Cho Chang walking along the Ravenclaw table. Cho looked up at Draco, and giggling, turned to her best friend, fellow seventh-year Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe.

"Merlin, I can't fuckin' stand that girl," Ginny blurted out, once Cho was no longer in earshot. The group looked at Ginny in shock. While it was normal for her to lash out and talk crap about her brother and his friends, it was very uncommon for her to speak so harshly about other people. Ginny looked up to see half of the Slytherin table staring at her in disbelief. The only person seemingly unfazed by the whole event was Neville, who just nodded in agreement.

"What?" Ginny snapped becoming quickly irritated that everyone was staring at her the way they were. "Are you implying you guys actually like her? Only an idiot would like that piece of work."

"Your boy Potter liked her," Blaise pointed out.

"Like I said, only an idiot would like her," Ginny stated. Once Theo got over the initial shock of Ginny's words, he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"So the youngest Weasley got over her little crush on Boy Wonder?" Theo asked in a joking tone. Ginny rolled her eyes in response. To which Theo responded leaning over the table closer to Ginny, "you really should be more interested in men, not little boys like Potter."

"I totally agree," Ginny said with a sly smile. "Dawn? Xander's single, right?"

"That he is," Dawn said grinning evilly with Ginny. "And I think you may be just his type."

"Don't you think he's a bit old," Theo seethed, obviously not catching on that they were joking. "That and a Professor."

"Ours would be a secret love," Ginny sighed, batting her eyelashes dramatically. All of the girls at the table broke into laughter, no long able to hold it in. Theo looked at them slightly puzzled. When it finally did dawn on him that Ginny was joking he shot the sexist smile he could muster under the circumstances, which considering the circumstances was an extremely sexy smile.

---Defense Against the Dark Arts---

"Ms. Summers, may I have a word?" Professor Lupin asked Dawn as she walked into class with her friends.

"Of course Professor," Dawn responded walking to the front of the class. She smiled at Charlie as she walked by.

"I was wondering if you were having any luck tracking down that friend of yours," Lupin said. Quietly adding, "the werewolf."

"I've asked around," Dawn answered. "I have contacted some people in California and New York, because those are the last two places I know he's been. But so far no such luck."

"Well thank you for trying," Lupin said, his shoulders drooping down slightly.

"I've just started Professor," Dawn reassured him. "That was just my preliminary searching. We don't normally need to search for Oz; he has a way of showing up just when we need him. But don't you worry; I'll speak with Willow and see what she can do. If all else fails, I'll get permission to go into Muggle London and _Google_ his band. That's a sure way to locate him. I will find him, don't worry."

Lupin's mood brightened greatly as Dawn walked back to her seat. He was completely confident that she would find her friend who had learned to tame the wolf within. He was also very happy that over the weekend he had been able to find an expert in Hellmouths, to help explain them to the class.

"Everyone take your seats please," Charlie started the class. "We have a special guest for part of today's class, but first please hand in your papers with the location of a Hellmouth other than Sunnydale."

"Who would like to share the location they found?" Lupin asked. "Ms. Granger?"

"Birmingham, England," Hermione informed the class. "It has been active for a century. It is said that a great demon lives within it; scores of Muggles have been killed around it. The Muggle police-"

"Thank you Ms. Granger," Lupin said. Hermione smiled at him looking around the class pompously.

"You homework was to only locate another Hellmouth not research it," Charlie said looking over her paper, which was a five page essay.

"I just wanted to show you both how interested in the subject I am," Hermione responded. She looked at him accusingly, "is that wrong?"

"Of course not Miss Granger," Lupin reassured her, casting a sideways glance at Charlie.

"No of course," Charlie agreed. "Unless you are trying to show off, or make your fellow classmates look bad. The assignment was to locate another Hellmouth, not write a five page essay."

"I just- I- I wanted-" Hermione stammered.

"Your homework will be accepted, but only this time," Charlie warned.

Lupin grabbed Charlie's arm harshly and pulled him to the nearest corner of the room. Lupin talked in a hushed angry voice, while Charlie did the same.

_Trouble in paradise?_ Missy thought to Dawn, Shannon, Rona, and Alison.

_Seriously,_ Shannon agreed. _Can you believe the things Charlie is saying?_

_What's he saying?_ Dawn questioned, _I can't hear them remember._

_Lupin said not to lash out at Hermione like that,_ Alison informed Dawn. _Then Charlie said that she was a spoiled know-it-all who needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Lupin agreed with Charlie, but said it wasn't a Professor's place to do such a thing. He said that Charlie would have to keep his personal dislike for Hermione aside. Now he's saying-_

"Sorry about that class," Lupin interrupted what Alison was saying. "Now who else can tell me another location? Mr. Malfoy?"

"There is one somewhere in Sicily," Draco answered.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Charlie said. "Currently there are five known Hellmouths. There could be more, that we are uncertain of. The other Hellmouths are located in China, Africa, and Russia."

"Professor?" Rona raised her hand. All of the Slayers were looking at each other nervously. They each knew that there were thirteen Hellmouths at a time, and some of them had named one of the other eight Hellmouths the wizards didn't know about.

"Yes Miss Brooks?" Lupin questioned.

"I put a different one," she replied sheepishly. "I researched it and everything. It seems like it could possibly be a Hellmouth, but it wasn't one of the five you named."

"I am sorry, but if you didn't name one of the five that are known then you will get points marked off for this assignment," Lupin said. Rona nodded. "But if, before the end of this school year it is found that your Hellmouth is a Hellmouth, then you will get full credit for the assignment."

"Thank you Professor," Rona smiled. Lupin smiled back and then glanced at the door. His grin widened when he looked there.

"We have a very special guest today," Professor Lupin rejoiced. "Because we wizards do not know much about Hellmouths, I decided to bring in an expert on the subject. Class I would like you to meet Mr. Ethan Rayne."

Dawn's head shot up utterly hoping that she was just being paranoid. _There have got to be dozens of Ethan Rayne's in the world,_ Dawn thought. _Hell, hundreds or thousands maybe. Ethan is a very common name._ The sight that lay before her made her want to puke, pass out, and jump out of her seat and stab a man. There in front of her stood Ethan Rayne, the man who was suppose to be, to the best of her knowledge, in some sort of prison guarded by the United States Military. She did the only rational thing she could think of, she called for Giles. _GILES!!!_ Dawn screamed in her head. _You need to come to DADA now! Ethan Rayne is here!_ What Dawn didn't realize was that, in such a panic, she hadn't sent that warning to only Giles, but to everyone in the castle that she was telepathically connected to.

"…his knowledge of them is unimaginable," Lupin continued. Dawn had only just now started paying attention. All of the Slayers in class tensed up ready for a fight. They all knew that if Dawn was telling Giles about some man being at their school it couldn't be good.

"As Mr. Lupin said," Ethan began. "My name is Ethan Rayne. I have studied the art of magic for many years. I have-"

Ethan was suddenly cut off when he was flung onto Lupin and Charlie's table. Standing where he stood was Buffy (a murderous look in her eyes), Giles (holding a sword to Ethan), Xander (raising a crossbow), and Willow (who had magic flickering all around her). The entire class jumped back, in complete shock. Dawn and the other Slayers stayed put incase they were needed.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you are doing here?" Buffy shouted, closing the gap between the two of them. She grabbed him by his throat and pushed him back on the desk. "Give me one good reason for not killing you right where I stand?"

Ethan didn't say a thing. He just motioned with his eyes to the students that were now huddled in the far corner of the classroom. Buffy looked over to them, her face softening. She slowly backed away from Ethan, but was sure she was still close enough to grab him when he tried to run away.

"_Ripper_," Ethan snickered looking past Buffy. "Well, this is quite a surprise."

"Why are you here Ethan?" Giles demanded.

"I'm here to teach the youth of the Wizarding World," Ethan chuckled. "And what exactly are you doing here Ripper?"

"That would be none of your business," Giles said.

"Oh come now-" Ethan was cut off when Buffy pushed him back, after he tried to walk towards Giles.

"Don't move," Buffy warned.

"Now, now Slay-" Ethan was once again cut off by Buffy, but this time it was of her punching him in the face. Lupin, whose brain finally decided to click on, jumped up and ran to Ethan's aid.

"Sorry," Buffy smirked, "I just couldn't resist the chance."

"Professor Summers!" Lupin accused raising his wand to her. "What exactly do you think you are doing to my guest?"

"With all do respect Professor, please lower your wand from my sister," Dawn said to Lupin as she approached the group. Lupin looked over to see Dawn walking towards him with her wand raised. As he looked around the rest of the class he noticed that all of the Slayers had their wands pointed at him.

"Miss Summers," Lupin warned. "You don't want to be doing anything that could get you expelled."

"Don't point your wand at him Slytherin!" Harry shouted, raising his wand to the Slayers. Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit.

"Summers?" Ethan questioned, interrupting whatever Harry was about to do, grinning wildly. "This wouldn't by chance be little Dawnie. My how you've grown up, I haven't see you in years. How is your mother?"

Dawn's wand was no longer pointed at Lupin, it snapped right to Ethan's head at the mention of her mother. Dawn felt hatred like she had never felt before surge through her. She quickly advanced on Ethan. When she was about to reach him, Charlie stepped in her path and held her back.

"I'll fuckin' kill you," Dawn threatened wriggling around in Charlie's grasp. "You son of a bitch! How dare you!"

"What?" Ethan asked bewildered. "I was just wondering. She was interesting in her younger years."

"Dawn calm down. He doesn't know," Buffy said, releasing her grip on his throat slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail or something?"

"Yes well, you know," was the only explanation he chose to give. Lupin's head shot to Giles.

"Jail?" Lupin asked.

"What? You don't check out your special guests' history before they come and teach your students?" Buffy accused. Lupin looked at her guiltily lowering his wand, all of the students followed suit and lowered there wands as well, including a reluctant Dawn. Buffy continued to question Ethan, "What are you doing here Ethan?"

"I just missed everyone so much, it feels like it's been ages," Ethan grinned. Buffy stepped back, extremely annoyed. Ethan took this opportunity, knowing it would be his only one. He darted for the nearest window. Xander shot off a round from his crossbow before Ethan jumped out the window. Everyone had been guarding the exits, no one expected him to jump out the window five stories up. The Scoobies all ran to the window and saw Ethan, in a large puff, turn into a bird and fly off. Buffy kicked the wall.

"Shit!" She shouted. "I should have known."

"That he was going to jump out a window?" Charlie questioned her. Buffy looked up at him annoyed.

"You don't know Ethan," she said. "I shouldn't have let up. I should have known he would have some sort of a plan."

"Slimy twit," Willow said. "Somehow he always gets away unharmed."

"Didn't get away unharmed this time," Xander chimed in. "I hit him."

"Good," Giles said patting Xander on the back. "We better try and figure out why he was here. This can't be good."

"He was here to talk to us about Hellmouths," Dawn said. "But who knows with him."

"Professor Lupin," Giles said. Lupin turned to Giles. "Can we please meet sometime tonight and discuss Ethan?"

"Only if you explain a few things," Lupin answered.

"Tonight," Buffy stated plainly.

"How about right now?" Lupin suggested. "Class dismissed. No homework. We will pick up Thursday on Hellmouths."

"I'm going to stay," Dawn said to Shannon as the students all began to slowly filter out. The Slytherin's walked up to the Slayers as Dawn was talking to Shannon.

"But what about _Charmed_?" Emma asked, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation that had just unfolded before the class. "How will we do the work for Muggle Studies?"

"You are aware you don't have to do the homework, right?" Missy asked.

"I know," Emma answered. "But I really like the class. It's my favorite one so far this year."

"The DVDs are in my trunk," Dawn told Shannon. "And there's the charmed TV and DVD player in the closet. Just go ahead and use them. I've already seen all the episodes, I'll write it later tonight. I just really wanna know what's going on."

"Totally understand," Shannon said. "Let us know if you need us, K?"

"Will do," Dawn smiled slightly. "Thanks."

------

Once the last student had shut the door behind them all hell broke loose. Charlie quickly charmed the door to stay shut and put a silencing charm on it, he didn't want any nosey Gryffindors overhearing anything.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Lupin spun around harshly. He advanced towards Buffy, "to have such a display of violence in front of my STUDENTS! What is wrong with you?"

"This is Defense Against the Dark Art," Buffy pointed out, closing the gap between the two. She was so close she had to tilt her head up to be looking him in the eyes. "If _that_ is the most violent event these students will witness in this class then they will never be able to defend themselves during this war."

"How dare you insult my teaching methods," Lupin defended himself. "You waltz into the castle and act like you run the place. I have news for you missy, Dumbledore would not stand for this."

"I'm sure he knows already," Xander pointed out. "Not much gets past that man."

"That is not the point Mr. Harris," Lupin tried to explain.

"Mr. Harris? So now we're all on a last name basis," Xander questioned. "Fine then. Mr. Giles?" Xander paused thinking. "Well I guess that one didn't change that much."

"Back to the point," Lupin said, quickly becoming irritated. "You cannot just come into my classroom and attack my guests."

"You're _guest_ is evil!" Buffy said. "How could you allow that man anywhere near your students."

"One might say the same thing about people who barge into classrooms and attack random people," Lupin pointed out. "And don't think I haven't noticed that each of you have _special abilities_."

"What are you talking about?" Giles questioned. "You know nothing about us."

"Really?" Lupin retorted. The Scoobies were waiting intently for him to tell them exactly what he thought he knew. "I know nothing? I know that you are exceptionally strong and exceptionally powerful. No normal girl could have thrown a man that far."

"That was a little overboard," Willow noted to Buffy, who looked away slightly embarrassed.

"And look," Lupin continued. "You don't even take offense or try to explain yourselves when someone makes a valid point. You just joke around. Can't you take anything seriously? Joking will get you killed one day."

Everyone was looking at Lupin at his last rant. He was no longer looking at the Scoobies, he wasn't even facing them. He was facing the window pacing back and forth. _Sounds like something he would have said to Harry's dad,_ Charlie thought. Once that thought crossed him mind he decided to step in of Lupin's behalf.

"I think what Rumus is trying to ask is, 'why did you attack Mr. Rayne?'" Charlie asked.

"He's a bad man," Buffy explained plainly. Charlie was begging her to elaborate with his eyes, but she refused. _Lupin doesn't deserve an answer,_ she thought. Then Lupin turned around and Buffy completely changed her mind. He looked so lost and fragile. She thought she would break him if she spoke anymore harsh words to him. She continued much more softly. "Ethan, well, he's-"

"He's an old friend of mine," Giles continued. All attention was on him now. "Ethan and I grew up together, we went to University together, and we dabbled around in the Dark Arts together. There was a group of us; we thought we were above everything. Then everything went wrong. One of our friends was killed, we couldn't have saved him, but in the end it was our fault. I turned my life around, tried to make an amends. Ethan, on the other hand, lost himself completely in the Dark Arts; he became consumed by the magic. We have had many run ins with Ethan in the past, they never end well for anyone."

"So what would he want from here?" Charlie asked. "Why come to Hogwarts?"

"I'm hoping Professor Lupin can answer that," Giles said turning his attention to Lupin.

"I met with an old friend over the weekend," Lupin began to explain. "I contacted him when I realized we were going to go in depth about Hellmouths. I do not know much, nor do other wizards. This contact is a wizard, but he is fascinated by all magic outside of our kind of magic. I figured he would know someone, that's when he introduced me to Mr. Rayne. Ethan knew more about Hellmouths than I could ever imagined, he agreed to help me teach the class. There was nothing unusual about him." Lupin paused, thinking. "Actually, he was extremely interested in our type of magic. I just figured that he was interested because he was a muggle, but he wanted to know the how and whys about it. How did we find out who had magical abilities, why are some people magic and not others, can a muggle ever access our magic. Looking back they were strange questions, but I just figured he was like my friend, wanting to know everything and anything."

"Of course," Willow said realization dawning on her. "Duh guys. He wants to try to use wizarding magic. Makes perfect sense."

"Good thing there is no way for a muggle to use wizards' magic," Xander said. Off of Lupin's guilty look he added, "right?"

"There is a book," Lupin began. "It mentions the possibility for a muggle to learn the way of the wizard."

"Like wiccan magic?" Willow asked.

"No," Lupin said mournfully. "It's about fusing the magic in you. I don't even know what the book is called, or if it exists. You all now know everything I told Mr. Rayne. How could I have been so foolish to trust him?"

"We all make mistakes Professor," Dawn said approaching him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hell I went on a date with a vampire."

"What?" Lupin asked confused.

"That she did," Buffy said, glaring at Dawn. "She lied to us and said she was going trick-or-treating with her friend."

"I raised a demon that made the world a musical," Xander chimed in. "I didn't know the side effects with people blowing up though."

"The point is," Willow said walking to Lupin. "We've all made mistakes. We've all done things we're not proud of, but as long as you learn from them, who are we to judge you."

"Now then, who's hungry?" Xander asked. The entire group looked at him and laughed.

"Dinner's not for a few hours," Giles pointed out.

"Come on G-Man. Let's find some food," Xander continued.

"Please stop calling me that," Giles scowled. "And no food."

"You're harsh G-Man," Xander pouted.

"Come on now," Buffy laughed. "You're too manly to pout."

"Did you hear that?" Xander asked Lupin and Charlie. "She thinks I'm manly."

"Don't push it Harris," Buffy threatened.

"She only sounds like that when she really loves a person," Xander smiled. Buffy lunged towards Xander and began chasing him around the room. Charlie and Lupin looked on, utterly bewildered.

"And to think I'm the youngest one in this group," Dawn said to the group as she watched her sister chase Xander. "Never would have guessed, huh?"

---Slytherin Common Room---

_"And this is the result modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?"_ Dawn heard Piper's voice coming out of the television. There was a group of Slytherins (with Ginny and Neville) crowded around it watching intently. _"And Phoebe at the stake. I don't buy it. Her power can't kill."_ Prue said. _"Well, it can now. It's been ten years. All your powers have grown."_ Leo tried to explain. Dawn quietly entered the common room and walked behind the group. She leaned against the wall studying her new friends' faces as they watched the show. Emma was watching with her eyes and attention completely glued to the screen. Daphane and Pansy were watching wide eyed waiting to find out what was going to happen next. Blaise was sitting next to Shannon, paying more attention to her than the show. Theo had his arm around Ginny and was watching the television, completely entertained. Ginny had a lopsided grin on her face and was watching just as wide eyed as Pansy and Daphane. Neville sat on the other side of Ginny enamored with the television, Dawn couldn't tell if he was watching the show or trying to figure out how the device worked. Draco sat back from the group a bit, he was watching the show, but his usual emotionless mask was in place. Dawn could tell he had noticed her walk in, though he hadn't looked away from the television. Dawn continued to watch the group as they watched the rest of the episode.

_"Wrong things done for the right reasons still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line, I know that. And now you guys have to know that too."_ Phoebe said. Emma was openly crying. _"We are not leaving here without you."_ Prue began to cry. Daphane and Pansy both had tears streaming down their faces. _"Prue, we were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. Why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die. But I don't want you to die because of me. I love you."_ Phoebe said, sobbing now. Theo was holding Ginny as silent tears fell from here eyes. Blaise was now holding Shannon's hand as she watched the television with a very sad. Neville had unshed tears in his eyes. Draco was watching the show with his mask still in full effect. As the episode ended Dawn walked to the group joining them.

"How long have you been here?" Missy asked, giving a sideways glance to Shannon and Blaise.

"Since they found Leo in the future," Dawn told them. "I really do love this episode."

"It's so sad," Emma said, drying her eyes.

"I know," Rona agreed, scooting over to make room for Dawn.

"Nah, I'll stand," Dawn said to Rona. "Thanks though. Dinner's about to start anyway."

"Good, I'm starving," Shannon said, shifting so she was facing Dawn, but still holding hands with Blaise.

---Great Hall---

Ginny and Neville had opted to eat dinner with the Slytherins once again, so they could discuss the episode of _Charmed_ and the differences in the magic. Ginny and Theo were sitting next to each other, holding hands once they were seated. The group began dishing their food.

"So major differences?" Daphane suddenly brought up.

"The obvious is no wand," to everyone's surprise Draco was the first to give his input.

"Time travel," Emma said. "We have the ability to bend time, within limitations. But we can't travel that far in the future and then back. Or that far in the past."

"There are no 'higher powers,'" Blaise said.

"Or if there are, they sure as hell don't talk to us," Theo added.

"They can also make up spells," Dawn then explained. "With our magic you have to say specific words along with a specific wave of the wand. It may not have been obvious from this episode, but they make up spells all the time. We can't do that."

The group discussed the differences in more detail as dinner went on. They had bid a goodnight to Ginny and Neville after dinner so that they could all write their papers that were due the next day. Emma, Daphane, and Pansy went to the Wiccan classroom to meet with Willow and the slayers broke off from the group and headed to Training.

---Slytherin Common Room---

Everyone had gone to bed a few hours before, everyone except Dawn and Draco. Dawn was curled up on one of the loveseats working on her Potions paper. She had finished her paper for Muggle Studies relatively quickly; she was having much harder time with her Potions essay. Draco was working on his Potions essay as well. He was sprawled out across the entire couch next to Dawn. At times he would look up from his essay and watch Dawn when she wasn't paying attention. The flames danced beautifully around her fair complexion, eyes, and hair. _I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful in my life_, Draco thought. Little did he know, the exact same thought had crossed Dawn's mind a half-an-hour earlier. But currently Dawn was concentrating hard, trying to remember everything that had happened when she took the memory potion.

_I was flying through space,_ Dawn thought,_ like a warp hole or something. Looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi movie. There were a bunch of images from my past flying by me, but there were also some the I didn't recognize. Then I was drawn to one of the images passing by. I was sucked into it._ Dawn then thought about the actual memory. _How was I able to do that? Can I do that? Can I open a portal? It didn't happen when I cut myself though. I just don't understand._

Dawn finished up her last paragraph of her paper. She only mentioned the very basics of what she saw, nothing about the portal. Just that she saw a woman (who felt extremely familiar) and a man talking in a language she didn't know, but yet could understand. Dawn began to pack up her belongings. She glanced at Draco, who was looking directly at her. She looked away slightly blushing. _God Dawn,_ she thought scolding herself. _Get a freakin' grip. He's just a boy. You're acting like a twelve-year-old._ Dawn smiled at Draco.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered.

"Goodnight Dawn," Draco whispered back. And for the first time Draco gave Dawn a genuine smile. She almost walked into a wall as she walked to her room thinking about it. _He looks so sweet and stunning when he smiles_, was the last thought that passed through Dawn's head before she fell to sleep.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------

**_Author's Note:_** Many people have wondered if I have abandoned this story, I have not nor do I plan to. Life has gotten quite a bit more complicated, so I haven't had time for this story (gasp! I know). I do not plan on ever abandoning this story, I have already invested too much time on it. I know where the story is going, for the most part. Thank you for your continued support and reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
